Gangs Of Tokyo
by CCSZER0
Summary: GW,CCS,SM,YYH... Tokyo is a city plagued by crime. Three main Gangs control the nightlife and leave the public with fear in their hearts. An Alternate Universe Crossover with Gundam Wing, Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, and Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Prologue: The Stage Is Set Part I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters from this story that are originally from Card Captor Sakura, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other miscellaneous anime series. Card Captor Sakura is property of CLAMP, Gundam Wing is property of Sunrise, Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, and Yu Yu Hakusho is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. All original characters and ideas are mine, but I take no credit for the superb work done in the creation of the main characters of my fiction, who are all property of one of the above said artists.

**Author's Notes:**

This is the beginning of my second fic. It is rated PG-13/R for language, violence, and possible sexual situations that may occur in future chapters. For those of you who read my earlier posting of Gangs of Tokyo, this one is completely different. I decided to rewrite the story, making substantial changes. The theme and main plot of the story is still the same, but it is mostly unrelated to the earlier posting. Hopefully this one is better, or at least the same, as the first posting.

**Gangs of Tokyo**

By CCS ZER0

Prologue: The Stage Is Set

Gundams

"This is a bad idea Milliardo," stated a young man with slightly ruffled brown hair, piercing cobalt blue eyes, and an expression that displayed his obvious misgivings about the current plans. "You could be walking into a trap."

"I agree," said a girl with short aquamarine hair and insightful blue eyes, who was about the same age as the young man she was agreeing with. "The Captors are not as stupid as the Yangs."

"We've been over this a number of times already, Heero and Ami," answered Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo gently ran a hand through his long platinum blonde hair and sighed. "Both Mamoru and I know you two don't think this is the right course of action, but we have to find out what the Captors want."

"Then let us come with you," stated Ami Mizuno.

"We all know that Ami and myself are the best you've got," continued Heero Yuy.

"That is exactly why you two aren't coming along," responded Mamoru Chiba. "While this is a very important meeting, it is more necessary for you two to take our place while we are gone. With Noin and Usagi coming along with us, I'm sure we'll be able to handle any traps that might be waiting for us."

Heero and Ami were about to begin protesting once again when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," stated Milliardo.

When the door opened, Ami and Heero watched a striking girl about the same age as Milliardo and Mamoru walk into the room, hips swaying side to side in the process. Giving Ami and Heero a sexy smile from behind her long purple bangs that covered part of her face, she continued to the far end of the room. "Everything is ready," said Lucrezia Noin as she walked up to Milliardo and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Whenever you two are ready to leave, Usagi is already waiting by the car." After telling Milliardo and Mamoru what she had come to say, Noin took a moment to look at the expressions on the faces of the two junior members in the room. As she had expected, Heero didn't have much of an expression on his handsome face, but to Noin's slight surprise, the usually cheerful looking Ami was frowning a bit, indicating she was obviously unhappy about something. "I take it you two still aren't convinced that you don't need to come to this meeting."

The unmoving expressions of Heero and Ami made the truthfulness of Noin's comment very apparent.

"Don't worry," said Milliardo. "They both know we can handle this meeting without them." Milliardo turned away from his wife and faced Heero and Ami and continued. "Besides, the Captors, and everyone else for that matter, know nothing about either of you, and I see no reason to tell them now."

Milliardo, Noin, and Mamoru all watched the expressions of Ami and Heero shift ever so slightly, indicating they had finally, although reluctantly, accepted the decision made by the two leaders. Knowing he had finally won the small debate, a small grin crept across Milliardo's lips and as he walked out of the room, followed by Noin and Mamoru, he gave Ami a gentle kiss on the cheek, and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Take care of things while we're gone," called out Mamoru over his shoulder as he passed through the doorway.

Unseen by everyone except Ami, Heero tightly balled up his fists and swearing under his breath, punched the solid granite statue present in the room so hard that he managed to crack it. Normally Heero didn't show any emotions, including anger, around other people, but Ami was an exception. Heero and Ami were by no means a couple, although many of the other gang members had gotten together in such a manner. Heero and Ami had slept together before, and in fact were the first and only person the other had ever been with, but they had never really officially gotten together. Pretty much all of the rest of the gang thought Heero and Ami were perfect for each other, but Heero and Ami themselves felt more comfortable just acting as each others' confidant and better half.

"Calm down Heero," said Ami gently as she took Heero's hands into her own and looked him right in the eyes to keep him from damaging anything else.

Heero took a deep breath, knowing Ami was right in that he had to keep his cool. "Go get your guns and meet me in the garage," said Heero in his usual calm and collected tone of voice.

Ami was visibly caught off guard by Heero's comment. "Why?" she asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to that meeting," answered Heero. "We'll hang back and stay out of sight, but I am not letting them go without sufficient backup."

The look of curiosity left Ami's face, and a playful grin crossed her soft lips. "I was waiting for you to say that," she answered. Then dropping Heero's hands and walking to the door, Ami called back over her shoulder, "I'll be there in ten."

Heero couldn't help but smile while watching Ami's gorgeous body move as she walked out of the room. Heero cared for Ami more than anyone else that he knew, and also felt that even if they did spend the rest of their lives together they would probably be happy. But despite that, he and Ami still had no intentions of becoming a couple. Their uncertain future still did not change the fact that Ami knew Heero better than anyone alive and was always able to predict his thoughts and actions. After Ami left the room, Heero took his leave as well, and headed up to his own room to get prepared. As he walked into the foyer and up the large staircase to the bedrooms, he found himself silently thankful that the rest of the gang had gone out for the night to party. Being one of the most efficient of the gang members gave Heero some leadership status and therefore his actions were rarely questioned, but he had a feeling that had anyone else been around, they would be asking where he was going and wondering if he was making a wise decision. When Heero entered his room, he headed toward his closet to change.

Heero's room at first glance looked fairly small for one of the gang's top members, however looks can be very deceiving. The first reason his room was small was because he was not one of the many members who shared a room with their significant other. Ami did spend the night in Heero's room every now and then, but she still had her own room down the hall. The second reason was because Heero had not one, but two walk-in closets. The main closet was a very standard size closet with the normal assortment of clothes, shoes, and other accessories. The second closet was substantially larger than the first, and was only accessible through a very well disguised door located just inside the main closet. This closet was filled with a wide enough assortment of tools, guns, and other weaponry for a small military task force.

In his main closet, Heero pulled out the normal type of outfit he wore when going out on assignment. While most people found all black to be the way to dress when going out on a mission, especially a covert one, Heero preferred something a little different. Heero found that all black didn't quite blend perfectly, since in public people often took notice of people dressed in all black, and when sneaking around, all black was a little too dark, and was sometimes noticeable within the shadows. Heero did wear black pants and a black jacket, but instead of a black shirt, he always wore either a dark blue, red, or green shirt. This slight inclusion of color in his wardrobe made it possible for Heero to blend-in in both public and shadow.

For this particular occasion, Heero chose a dark green T-shirt, black slacks, and a black leather jacket. After donning his clothing, Heero walked into his weapons closet. Already knowing which and how many guns he planned on taking, Heero wasted no time in grabbing two shoulder holsters and a double belt holster. Quickly putting on the shoulder holsters underneath his jacket and positioning the belt holster directly in line with the center of his back, Heero made his way to his handgun rack. From the large assortment of meticulously kept weapons, Heero pulled down a pair of gold plated .50AE Desert Eagles with 12.6mm barrels, and a pair of black 10mm Auto Glock pistols. Heero placed the powerful Desert Eagles, which had black handles with gold dragons engraved on them, inside his jacket in his shoulder holsters and put the smaller, albeit it not by much, Glocks, which had the same gold dragons, Heero's trademark, on the handles, in the two holsters attached to his belt on his back. Then grabbing an extra clip for each of his four guns, Heero went back downstairs to wait for Ami.

Shortly after Heero finished getting ready, Ami made her way down the stairs. In her thigh high black skirt and dark blue form fitting top, Ami was dressed to kill, both literally and figuratively. It always amazed Heero the slightest bit how the girls of his gang could dress so provocatively and still manage to be able to hide their guns and move with such agility. For tonight, Ami chose to bring two guns; a sub-compact Beretta .32 Caliber pistol in a holster strapped on her inner upper right thigh, and another, slightly larger, Glock .40 Caliber in her matching dark blue purse. Both guns were black with Ami's personal emblem, the Mercury Star symbol, engraved in a sparkling, yet eerie blue, on the handle.

"You look great," complimented Heero when Ami reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," responded Ami, following her reply with a kiss on the lips to show her gratitude to Heero for the compliment.

"But you do realize that if all goes well, nobody will even see you tonight, right?"

"Maybe I'm all dressed up just for your benefit," said Ami seductively as she ran a finger along the neckline of Heero's shirt.

"I'm not complaining," responded Heero with a grin. Ami and Heero then started laughing lightly as their friendly dialogue came to an end. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," answered Ami. "Which car did you want to take?"

Heero pulled a set of car keys from his jacket pocket. "We'll take the BMW," said Heero, referring to the metallic black BMW 545i parked amongst the plentiful number of vehicles in the Gundams' garage.

The two got into the spotless powerful luxury sedan and Heero started the car and turned up the rock music coming from the installed eight speaker stereo. Putting the car in gear, Heero stepped on the gas and accelerated out the garage and through the automatic opening and closing front gate.

"Bring up the Navigation Tracker," Heero said to Ami in the passenger seat. "Let's see where they are."

Ami reached over to the center dash, just above the stereo, and pulled up the wood panel covering a small LCD touch screen. Pushing in the proper commands, Ami had the screen display their position as well as the position of the Lincoln Navigator that Milliardo, Mamoru, Noin, and Usagi were occupying. "They're about six miles ahead of us and maybe fifteen minutes out from the destination."

Heero nodded in understanding and sped the car up a bit, wanting to at least halve the distance between himself and the leaders before the first car reached the building the meeting was to take place in.

Captors

At the same time, on the other side of town, a very similar interaction was taking place. "We've already been over this," said a tall and well built young man with dark black hair framing a handsome face and mysterious eyes. "All of you are not to interfere."

"Fine. I understand," came a harsh answer from the other end of the line, following by a sudden click of the line bring disconnected.

Touya Kinomoto sighed as he placed his phone back in his jacket pocket. Touya was the leader of the notorious Captors gang, but occasionally had trouble controlling the free spirits of some of his subordinates.

"Think he'll come anyway?" asked another young man, about the same age as Touya, with silver hair, glasses, and a face that attracted every girl who looked his way. Yukito Tsukishiro looked harmless and sweet, but his perfect acting exterior was all an elaborate illusion. In addition to being the second in command of the Captors and one of the best and most ruthless killers in the city, Yukito was also one of the biggest playboys in the gang. That wasn't to say he was disrespectful or dangerous to the women he encountered, in fact he was quite the opposite, but the sheer number of women who entered his room one night and didn't leave till the next morning was beyond most people's imagination.

"He won't," answered a female voice from the seat behind Yukito before Touya had a chance to respond.

Yukito turned around to look at the beautiful girl, about his own age, with long light blue hair, beautiful pale skin, and caring and insightful pink eyes. "You sound very sure of yourself," he said.

"Botan's right," agreed Naoko Yanagisawa, a cute younger brunette with glasses and the most innocent of smiles. "If he was going to disobey this order he would have just followed us and not called to reassert his opinion again."

"I'd have to agree with Botan and Naoko," stated Touya. "Calling ahead just isn't his style."

"I guess you're all right," conceded Yukito. "Now, let's just get this mission over with. I don't want to miss my date." The two girls in the back seat laughed at the playboy antics of Yukito, and Touya sped up slightly, also anxious to get this meeting with Milliardo Peacecraft and the Gundams over with.

Back at the main house and headquarters of the Captors, a teenager with a perfectly fit body, slightly rustled brown hair, and intense amber eyes, stared out the window with clenched fists and the shattered remains of a cordless telephone at his feet. Syaoran Li had been so angry that he destroyed the phone instead of just hanging up with Touya.

"Touya didn't say what you wanted to hear I assume," came a sweet and innocent voice from the doorway behind Syaoran. He didn't even have to turn around to know who was addressing him, not only because he easily recognized her voice, but also because he could see the reflection of the light brown haired, emerald eyed beauty in the window.

"I've been considering going to that meeting anyway," responded Syaoran. "Despite what your brother says."

"You're not going," said Sakura Kinomoto, still in her sweet and kind voice, not in any way menacing. "If you were going, you would already be gone."

To this comment, Syaoran turned around to face Sakura, and was slightly surprised to find that she was not alone. She was flanked on one side by a short, slightly evil looking, guy with spiked black hair with a white streak, and on the other side by a taller, calm and collected young man with long red hair. While Syaoran had seen Sakura very clearly in the window's reflection, the other two had managed to stay hidden in the shadows, just like they always did.

"Why aren't you two with the rest of the gang at the club?" Syaoran asked to the two previously unseen members.

"How come you only ask us and not little Sakura here?" responded the shorter of the two guys as he jokingly messed with Sakura's hair. Hiei Jaganeshi didn't really mean any disrespect, but it was just in his nature to sound offended when anyone questioned where he was.

"What Hiei meant to say was, we are meeting the others at the club in a bit," intervened Yoko Kurama. "Like Sakura, we wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Now that we know you are not, we will take our leave." As he turned to leave, Kurama gave the younger and shorter Sakura a kiss on the head and then walked out the door, followed by Hiei. Syaoran may have been younger than both Hiei and Kurama, but the nature of all their different skills had Syaoran acting as a higher ranking member of the gang, despite his young age.

"I understand how you feel," consoled Sakura as she walked up to stand by Syaoran after Hiei and Kurama were out of sight. "I feel the same way. I would much rather be out there making sure nothing happens to Touya and the others than be cooped up here."

The two teenagers spent a while standing next to each other and staring out the window into the night. The complete silence between the two was not an uncomfortable one by any means, but eventually Syaoran got restless and broke the mood. "I'm going for a drive. Want to come along?"

"Sure," answered Sakura with a nod of her head. Syaoran nodded back to the younger sister of his gang leader, and the two went to the garage to get a car.


	2. Prologue: The Stage Is Set Part II

Gundams

"It's that building over there," said Ami as she pointed from where she and Heero were parked on the side of the road. "And there is the car."

"It seems quiet enough," commented Heero. "Maybe we were worried for nothing."

One second later it was obvious that Heero spoke too soon. With a thunderous boom, the building Heero and Ami were watching exploded from the inside out, sending flaming pieces of wood, metal, glass, and concrete almost as far as the area where the car was parked.

As soon as they saw the explosion, Heero and Ami both sprang into action, jumping out of the car and running to the building. Heero busted through the front door at full speed, shielding his face from the heat, with Ami right on his heels. Once inside, with guns drawn, Heero and Ami scanned the area for any sign of either their comrades or any enemies. Neither Ami nor Heero could find any sign of an enemy, but Ami did notice some of their friends lying on the floor under a fallen catwalk. Heero and Ami quickly made their way over to their friends as they were very worried at the fact that none of them seemed to be moving.

Heero may not have been as big as some of the other gang members, but his muscles were so well toned that he could hang with almost anybody in terms of strength. Momentarily putting away his guns, an adrenaline filled Heero strained his entire body and managed to pull the heavy piece of steel off his friends. Heero and Ami inspected the unmoving bodies of Mamoru, Noin, and Usagi, and Ami buried her head in Heero's shoulder as she started to break out into tears when they discovered everyone was dead.

From the wounds on the three warriors, it wasn't too difficult for Heero to discern a likely hypothesis about how each of them had died. It looked like Mamoru had tried to protect both Noin and Usagi from the explosion, and he had paid a severe price for his unselfish actions. The deadly explosion had caused the clothes and skin of Mamoru's back to be completely ripped to shreds, leaving only heavily charred flesh and muscle, and even exposing bone in a few places. It appeared that Usagi had also died as a direct result from the explosion. The right side of Usagi's head was bleeding rapidly, making it fairly clear that she had been killed instantly by some type of severe impact to the head, which Heero assumed was probably due to a large piece of shrapnel. The rest of the long blonde haired girl's perfectly formed body, minus a few small burns and cuts, looked to be completely protected, indicating that Mamoru would have been successful in protecting his fiancée were it not for the one chance injury. It seemed as though the explosion itself didn't directly steal the life of the beautiful Lucrezia Noin. She looked to be barely burned at all, probably due to Mamoru's attempted heroics, but the collateral damage had finished the job that the explosion had started. The catwalk that Heero had pulled off the bodies of his three friends had left a small portion of itself behind. A steel bar, probably part of a guard rail, had been completely detached from the metal structure and, unfortunately for Noin, was now rammed right into the chest of the beautiful woman, piercing through her heart, and going all the way into the floor.

Heero continued to scan the area as he and Ami knelt by the bodies of their comrades, while his beautiful short blue haired friend cried into his shoulder, until he spotted some slight movement from above him. Heero quickly withdrew a gun and looked up in the direction of the movement, and then just as quickly holstered his weapon when he saw who it was. He quietly told Ami to stay where she was, then stood up, and moving as fast as he could, Heero ran up the steps to the skyway where Milliardo Peacecraft was positioned near the edge. Heero reached his fallen leader, but unfortunately, Milliardo was just about as bad off as the others. He was bleeding unceasingly from his head, leg, and stomach, and although he was alive and had had just enough strength to crawl to the edge of the walkway and get into a sitting position against the railing, it was clear he wouldn't live for more than another couple moments.

"Did any of the others make it?" coughed out Milliardo in a strained and hoarse voice when he caught sight of Heero through his one eye that was still functioning. Heero got down on a single knee, held Milliardo's hand in his own, and shook his bowed head slowly from side to side.

For the next few moments, nothing was said between Heero and Milliardo, as the Gundams leader's breathing grew more and more strained and haggard. When it was clear his body was about to finally give out, Milliardo spoke for one last time. "It's in your hands now." As he squeezed Heero's hand, Milliardo expelled his final breath, and Heero watched as his friend and leader's eyes slowly closed and the life of Milliardo Peacecraft came to a tragic end.

Heero knelt over the lifeless body of Milliardo Peacecraft and a single tear escaped his deep blue eyes as he mourned his fallen leader. He looked up from Milliardo's body when he felt the gentle hand of Ami Mizuno on his shoulder. It was the first time Heero had ever been so distracted that he hadn't noticed what was going on around him.

"Look," said Ami quietly as she pointed down toward the open back entrance to the building.

Heero looked down to where Ami was pointing to see a sight that caused his blood to boil. Walking through the door were none other than Touya Kinomoto, Botan, and Yukito Tsukishiro. As soon as Heero saw the three Captors, he immediately pulled out his two Desert Eagles, and without even saying a word to Ami, he did a flip over the railing and landed in a single-knee crouch on the ground with head down and guns to the side, right in front of the Captors. All three Captors were so surprised when the unknown teenager landed in front of them that they didn't even think to draw their guns.

Heero raised his head to glare at his enemies with pure rage burning in his cold cobalt eyes. He only gave one word of warning before he made his move. "Die." Then in a single motion, Heero fired off a total of ten rounds from his two guns. Three bullets went into each chest area of both Botan and Yukito, and the remaining four shots all impacted Touya. The shots by the high power guns at such short range, sent all three Captors to their backs on the ground. Both his guns still had smoke coming from the barrels when Heero stood up. He slowly took the few steps forward to stand over the three fallen Captors and pointed the guns at the three, all of whom were still alive. Heero was an exceptional shot and had purposely shot Botan, Touya, and Yukito in such a way to be sure that they would not die instantaneously.

From his position on his back, Touya saw the vengeful stare in the eyes of the teenager who shot at him, and tried to move his body in order to draw a weapon. Unfortunately for Touya, his assaulter had shot him two times in each shoulder, tearing ligament and destroying cartilage, resulting in Touya being unable to move either limb.

Heero stared straight into the eyes of Touya Kinomoto as he towered over the incapacitated leader. Without even shifting his gaze, Heero aimed each of his two guns at the heads of Botan and Yukito. Touya glared back at Heero, now knowing he must be the previously never seen killer in the Gundams' ranks. All Touya could do was watch as Heero, without so much as a flinch in his cold stare, unloaded the last two rounds from each of his guns into the heads of Botan and Yukito, finishing off the assassination. His two Desert Eagles now empty, Heero unceremoniously dropped the heavy guns to the floor and withdrew his two black 10mm Glocks. Touya didn't show it, but at that moment he was afraid. He wasn't afraid for his life, for he was prepared to die, but he was afraid for the rest of his gang. This teenager with the unwavering facial expression and cold, hard, cobalt eyes, had the look of unrelenting vengeance upon him. It was clear he had the skills to take on anybody alive, and he was obviously not afraid to take life nor risk his own. Touya closed his eyes and silently prayed for the safety of the Captors, especially his sister Sakura, as the last sound he ever heard was the loud bang of two Glock pistols simultaneously firing two bullets into his head.

Heero stayed unmoving over the dead body of Touya Kinomoto until Ami came down the stairs and stood in front of Heero. Ami placed her hands gently on Heero's waist as he put his guns back in his belt holsters. Heero placed his hands on Ami's waist in much the same way as Ami had her hands on his own waist, and then bowed his head until both Heero's and Ami's foreheads were touching. Both teens closed their eyes and together silently mourned their friends' deaths.

Heero opened his eyes a moment later when he thought he heard a noise, and then quickly pulled himself and Ami to the ground when he saw a young girl with brown hair and glasses, start firing a handgun at them. Heero acted just in time as the flying bullets passed just over the falling bodies of Heero and Ami. Heero positioned his body to break Ami's fall with himself, then rolled to the side as soon as he hit the floor so that his back was to the attacker and Ami was protected.

When Heero had unexpectedly pulled her to the ground, Ami had been quite surprised. However, as soon as she heard the gunshots, Ami's natural battle reactions kicked in. From the position she was in, Ami couldn't reach her own guns, but since her arms were still wrapped around Heero's waist, Ami withdrew the Glocks from Heero's belt holsters instead. She was unable to see the attacker because Heero's body was blocking her view, but based on where the sound of the gunshots came from, Ami aimed and then unloaded the remaining bullets from each clip.

After Ami was done shooting, both she and Heero jumped to their feet. Simultaneously, Ami tossed Heero one of his guns back, and Heero tossed a new clip for the other gun to Ami. In a matter of seconds, Ami and Heero were both reloaded and pointing their weapons at the location of their attacker. Unfortunately they were only just in time to see a body slip around the corner and out of sight. The two Gundams were about to give chase when they heard the distant sound of approaching emergency response police cruisers, fire trucks, and ambulances.

"How long until they get here?"

"Three minutes max," answered Ami. "Probably closer to two."

"Dammit," swore Heero. He then holstered his two 10mm handguns and picked up his discarded empty Desert Eagles from the ground. "Let's go," said Heero reluctantly.

Ami knew why Hero was pissed, and in truth it hurt her as well, thinking about what they had to do. "I'll send Quatre and Trowa to get their bodies from the morgue tomorrow morning."

"Get everyone back to the house," said Heero. "We have to let them know that a war has just begun."

Captors

"Hello?" answered Sakura as she answered her cell phone from within Syaoran's black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish sports car.

"Sakura," came a very strained female voice from the other end of the line.

"Naoko? Naoko, is that you?" said Sakura worriedly when she heard Naoko's weak and strained tone of voice.

"Sakura. I'm sorry." That was all Sakura heard before the line clicked dead.

Putting her phone away, Sakura turned toward Syaoran. "We need to get to that meeting right now."

Syaoran had overheard Sakura's conversation and had already been expecting a change in direction. Since the meeting place was in the opposite direction from their current heading, Syaoran tapped the brakes and turned hard on the wheel, causing the car to do a skidding 180. He then hit the gas and the car shot down the road toward the meeting building.

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at their destination in extremely quick time as a result of constant breaking of speed limits and other traffic laws by Syaoran. Unfortunately they were still not fast enough. When they arrived, the entire area was already swarming with firefighters, uniformed police officers, special task force detectives, and news media personnel. Syaoran parked a couple blocks away from the mayhem and he and Sakura studied the site from afar.

"What the hell happened?" asked Syaoran rhetorically when he saw the heavily damaged building and the plethora of city officers.

"I don't see the car anywhere," commented Sakura. "Maybe they aren't even here anymore."

"Bring up the tracker on the car," said Syaoran.

"Way ahead of you," answered Sakura, who was already pressing the correct sequence of buttons to find the location of the Mercedes S600 sedan her brother had taken. "Got it," she said after a few seconds. "The car is a few blocks away. It looks like they stopped in some alleyway."

Syaoran took a look at the map displayed in the center dash and then started the car and headed toward the alley where the other car was. When they arrived a minute later, Syaoran and Sakura stepped out and cautiously approached the parked car. It looked like nobody was inside, so Syaoran and Sakura each withdrew one of their two guns in case it was a trap. Syaoran's guns were a pair of black HK MK23 .45 Caliber pistols with a dark green wolf emblem on the handle, and Sakura was carrying a pair of silver plated 9mm SIG handguns with white handles engraved with her signature pink cherry blossom emblem. Syaoran crept along the driver side of the car, while Sakura approached from the passenger side. When they reached the front of the car, both Syaoran and Sakura took a look inside and immediately holstered their weapons when they saw the single occupant. In the drivers seat, slumped over the steering wheel was Naoko Yanagisawa.

Syaoran opened the driver side door and carefully positioned Naoko in a sitting position in the chair. When he sat her back, Syaoran caught a glance of Naoko's shirt and the ever expanding blood stain in the stomach area. Syaoran cringed a bit when he saw the volume of blood that was coming from the wound in her stomach, as well as the color of the blood, which was almost black, indicating she must have been shot through the liver and left pretty much no hope that she would survive.

"Naoko. Naoko," gently said Sakura, who had climbed into the passenger seat and was trying to wake up the semi-conscious Naoko.

"Sakura?" asked Naoko weakly.

"It's me. What happened Naoko?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it," said Naoko softly as her eyes started to water, causing tears to run down her soft, but at the moment, ghostly white cheeks.

"What happened Naoko?" repeated Sakura.

"Gundams. They killed everyone."

At hearing this, the tears that had started to form in Sakura's eyes began to pour down her face.

Before Sakura or Syaoran could say anything else, Naoko continued. "When we arrived, the building was already on fire. Touya told me to cover them from the outside. A minute later I heard gunshots, so I put my rifle back in the car and took a handgun. By the time I got to the door, Touya, Botan, and Yukito had all been executed. There were three or four Gundams dead in the building too, but the assassins were still standing over the bodies so I shot at them."

"Did you recognize who they were?" asked Syaoran.

"No," answered Naoko with a cough. "I had never seen them before. But they are good. I don't think they even saw me, but they still knew to duck out of the way before I even got off my first shot. Then one of them, I think it was a girl, started shooting rounds at me while they were still falling to the ground. Before I knew what happened I felt two shots hit my stomach. Then I crawled to the car and drove away. I guess I only got this far before I passed out." As soon as Naoko was finished speaking, she broke out into a fit of violent coughing and wheezing. It was clear she had used the last of her strength to tell Syaoran and Sakura what had happened at the warehouse.

"Thank you, Naoko," said Syaoran softly.

"We'll miss you," added Sakura as she gave a final hug to her friend.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me," whispered Naoko into Sakura's ear. Her last testament said, Naoko let out one final breath before her faint heartbeat finally ceased and Naoko Yanagisawa's life came to a sorrowful conclusion.

As her friend passed to the next world, Sakura silently cried to herself and gently closed the eyelids of Naoko. When Sakura finally let go of Naoko, Syaoran carefully picked her up out of the car's driver's seat and laid her in the back. Sakura was still crying, but got herself together enough to make her way to the car she and Syaoran had taken and followed Syaoran, who was driving the car Touya and the others had taken, back to the Captors house. Once there they got back to the house, they would contact the rest of the gang and then attempt to discover all the details of what had just happened on the tragic night.


	3. Chapter 1: A City Under Fire

**Important !**

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, so here's the deal. I posted this chapter a while back, but was not happy with the way I finished it before, so I added more to the end. Now, this is the important part. There are two posted versions of this chapter. The reason for this is because I ended up making this chapter a little more adulty than I originally planned. Now, for the people who may still be interested in reading my story but are offended by or too young to read about sexual situations (though they really aren't that graphic or anything, but just in case) then please go to the next chapter instead of reading this one. The two chapters are almost the same, only the last bit is cut out of the clean version. You won't be missing anything really important by reading the clean version, for the only thing you miss is a little bit of an explanation of Heero and Ami's relationship. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy whichever version of the chapter you read.

Chapter 1: A City Under Fire

Police

"Damn those fucking Gundams," cursed Lieutenant Lau of the Tokyo Police Force as he stood by and watched the Tokyo Fire Department attempt to get the flames of the latest exploded building, courtesy of one of the most notorious gangs in the city, under control. "They are just as bad as the Captors."

"It's a good thing those two gangs don't have nearly the same numbers as the Yangs," commented Sergeant Katsura, Lau's second in command. "Then we'd be in real trouble."

"Ever since the Gundams and Captors declared war on each other, there hasn't been a single place in this city that is safe."

Tokyo was a lively city during the day, but when the night came around, it changed into one of the most deadly cities in all of Japan. The underworld of Tokyo was run by three main gangs; the Gundams, the Captors, and the Yangs. It had been two months since the fight between the leaders of the Gundams, Milliardo Peacecraft and Mamoru Chiba, and the leaders of the Captors, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro, had claimed the lives of all involved. The deaths of their leaders had caused violent repercussions between the two gangs, resulting in all out warfare, leaving the city of Tokyo stuck right in the middle. Nobody outside of their own gang knew who the new leaders of each gang were, but it was clear that neither leader had any problems taking extreme measures attempting to destroy their enemies.

"Any word on casualties?" asked Lau to his second in command.

"The paramedics have taken approximately three dozen to the hospital and we've confirmed at least nine deaths, two of whom have been identified as close associates of the Captors. As for the gang members, it looks as if once again, none are present."

"Dammit," swore the lieutenant as he slammed his fist on the roof of the squad car he was standing next to. "Is there anyone we can interrogate who might have some information on who these new leaders are?"

"We actually have a solid lead this time," answered Katsura. "One of those brought to the hospital was Okita Takai."

"Okita? Well, the most notorious weapons dealer in Japan should definitely have some ties with the two gangs. Perhaps he will be gracious enough to give us information on the new leaders," said Lau with a smirk. He would finally have his chance to get some information on the two troublesome gangs. "I want a twenty-four hour guard on him."

"Already done," answered Katsura. "He's not in any type of life threatening situation, but his injuries will keep him from leaving anytime soon."

Lieutenant Lau was originally a part of the Hong Kong Police Force before transferring to Tokyo as a specialist on gang warfare. Lau had so much success in dealing with the Yangs that he rose through the ranks of the Tokyo Police Force faster than would be expected. Along with the many accommodations and medals that had been bestowed upon Lau, he had been appointed head of an elite task force dedicated to combating the gang activity in the city. Lau had hand picked Katsura as his second in command, and together the two had put together a team which, until recently, had managed to keep the gang related crimes down to an all time low. Unfortunately, the war between the Gundams and Captors was a very violent, very public war, which Lau and his team were just unable to control.

Unknown to the Police, two blocks down the road sat a young man and girl in a silver Porsche with black tinted windows, watching intently. Dressed in all black and with his slightly rustled brown hair and intense amber eyes, the young man tightened his firm grip on the steering wheel in anger. Without turning to face his companion, he spoke. "Those fucking Gundams are going to pay for this."

"Don't worry," said the light brown haired girl sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Like the man, the girl was also dressed in all black, but her sparkling emerald eyes held a look of amusement in them, almost as if she was enjoying the challenge of fighting the rival gang. "The next attack has already been set up. We'll be hitting one of the Gundam's most profitable fronts tomorrow night."

This time the man did turn to face the girl speaking to him. "You're actually enjoying this aren't you, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to face her new leader and gave him a grin. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Syaoran. I know this is business, and we are getting revenge for the deaths of Naoko, Botan, Yukito, and my brother, but I have to admit, fighting the Gundams is a lot more amusing than killing the Yangs."

The death of their leader, Touya Kinomoto, and his second in command, Yukito Tsukishiro, was taken very personally by all members of the Captors gang. Although she was Touya's younger sister, Sakura chose not to become the new leader of the Captors. Instead she opted to take the second in command position to allow herself the little bit of extra freedom to try to find the two unknown killers responsible for the murder of her brother, leaving the business aspect of the gang up to the new leader, Syaoran Li. Before becoming the leader, Syaoran was the top agent for warfare against the other gangs of the city. His mastery of various firearms, explosives, and hand weapons, along with his cunning and strategic mind, made Syaoran one of the most deadly members of the gang. Although he was one of the most dangerous members of the Captors, his name was not widely known outside the gang. Sakura was in a similar position. It was the gang's most closely kept secret that Touya even had a younger sister, and if anyone did see her, nobody would ever expect she was the gang's top sharp shooter when it came to pistols. Her bright green eyes, innocent smile, and petite yet beautiful body, gave her a cute and pure looking exterior that caught everyone off guard. However, beneath the innocent façade that Sakura showed to the world, was a ruthless individual who always dealt her enemies their due fate.

"You are one of a kind, Sakura," said Syaoran with a sigh. Sakura just laughed back at Syaoran as he started the car, and pulled onto the road, doing a quick 180 before speeding down the street, leaving a trail of smoke and the smell of burning rubber behind them.

Gundams

"Is it done?" asked the leader of the Gundams as three other gang members walked through the door of the mansion the Gundams owned.

"As ordered," answered a young man with long brown hair braided in a pony tail behind him.

"Unfortunately, Okita managed to survive the blast," added a slightly shorter, black haired man. "The Police have him."

"What does he know?" queried a girl with short blue hair who walked up next to the gang's leader as she gently stroked the soft fur of the light gray kitten with a small yellow crescent shaped streak on its forehead that she was holding.

"He knows enough," said the last of the three guys in charge of taking out the warehouse of the main supplier of weapons to the Captors. "We'll take care of him."

"Forget Okita," interrupted the leader.

"But he knows you are the new leader, Heero."

"The only thing he knows that the Police don't already know is my name," said Heero. "And unless the Captors and the Police have infinitely better intelligence than I believe, then neither of them have ever heard of me before anyway, so a name won't make any difference. However, I'm sure he also knows the leader of the Captors, and since he does much more business with Li than with us, he might provide the Police with enough intelligence on their operations to at least cause a bit of annoyance to our enemies. You agree Ami?"

"Not completely, Heero," said Ami Mizuno. "Okita also knows what you look like. If he gives a physical description to the Captors, they might figure out that you are not only the leader, but also the one who killed Kinomoto."

"Even if they do make the connection, it doesn't matter," responded Heero. "They were bound to find out one way or another, and Okita may prove to be a more valuable asset alive than dead. The Police already know all three of you, but they can't pin anything on you since they have no evidence, so you are all in the clear. Neither Okita or Lau know Ami, so they will still be in the dark as to who my second in command is. If we are lucky, Okita knows that Li is the new leader of the Captors, and might even know more about the guy than we do. Plus there is a chance Okita even knows who Li's new second in command is. If the Police have enough information on the Captors, they can become a real nuisance to them. Plus, Police intelligence is extraordinarily easy to obtain, so whatever they learn we'll know too."

"Are you sure that is worth letting the Captors possibly find out exactly who you are?" asked Ami.

"I'm sure," declared Heero. "Back to business. Trowa, Wu-Fei. We have another mission for you." Heero looked at Ami and nodded for her to explain the newest mission parameters to the two gang members.

"Based on the latest attacks by the Captors on our operations," explained Ami. "We have determined that it is likely they will try to hit our cash depository. The Captors have been attacking our more profitable organizations, and the cash depository is definitely in that category. I want you two to take Makoto and Rei with you, and set up a counter-strike. All the money's already been moved, so when they hit the depository, I want you four to take them out."

"Understood," answered Trowa Barton. "They won't know what hit them."

"Make sure you four pay attention to the job, and not spend all your time 'distracting' each other," joked Minako Aino. All the operatives present laughed at the comment, but understood where it came from. Makoto and Trowa, and Wu-Fei and Rei had each been together for a couple of years now, and it was well known that they would often sneak off to spend some 'quality' time alone together.

"Alright," interrupted Heero. "Get to it. Minako, I want you and Duo to go to one of the clubs on the North side of town. Try finding a Captor or two and follow them. See if you can find out who this Li is. Ami and I will be staking out an East side club. Remember, with Quatre and Relena taking care of some business out of country, you will have no back-up if you get into trouble, so everyone watch your backs."

All the Gundams went to their respective rooms to get what clothing and equipment they needed for their respective missions. They came back down and went to the garage where each group picked a different vehicle. Duo and Minako each took a silver Yamaha street racing motorcycle, and took off down the road, properly dressed for a night of clubbing and possible fighting. Wu-Fei, Trowa, Makoto, and Rei chose a black Cadillac Escalade from the many SUVs in the Gundam's garage and went to do their own mission. Ami and Heero were the last to leave, hopping in a bright red Ferrari. The Ferrari was Heero's personal car, and was customized to drive even better than the top end sports car normally would. Heero hit the gas, and the two leaders of the Gundams gang sped down the driveway, leaving a trail of burning rubber behind them.

Captors

"Took you two long enough," said Meilin Li as Sakura and Syaoran walked through the Captors' house front doors. "Hurry up and get changed so we can go have some fun!" Meilin was obviously very anxious to go party, as she was already very energetic and dressed in a bright red, body hugging, tank top, and tight black pants.

"The deal go down smoothly?" asked Eriol to his commanders.

"It didn't go down at all," answered Syaoran with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The Gundams hit the building before we even got there," continued Sakura. "By the time we arrived the Police were already on the scene, so we didn't have a chance to find out if anyone made it out."

"We can find out everything the Police know easily enough," commented Eriol. "I'll talk to our contacts inside the department tomorrow morning."

"Late, tomorrow morning," said Tomoyo Daidouji in a seductive voice and with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend from behind.

All the members of the gang had a good laugh at Tomoyo's comment, since they all knew that Tomoyo liked to keep her boyfriend to herself for as long as possible each morning. "Don't worry Tomoyo. You can keep Eriol as long as you like tomorrow," said Li Meilin. "Since Hiei is out of town, I have nothing to do in the morning so I'll take care of finding out what the Police know."

"Thanks Meilin," responded Tomoyo. With another devious and seductive grin she added, "And by tomorrow afternoon, Eriol will be very thankful to you as well." Again everyone laughed, and Eriol turned around to plant a long kiss on Tomoyo's lips to keep her from saying anything else embarrassing.

"Now that that is settled," continued Meilin once everyone had stopped laughing. "Can we please go? I want to party!"

"Alright, cousin," answered Syaoran. "Sakura and myself need some time to get ready, so why don't all of you go on ahead and we'll meet you at the club in a little while."

Everyone agreed to Syaoran's suggestion, and the entire gang, minus Sakura and Syaoran, headed toward the door. "Just make sure you two don't decide to ditch the rest of us," called out Meilin behind her as she hopped into one of the two black Mercedes' they were taking to the West side club.

About half an hour later, Sakura walked back down the steps connecting the upstairs bedrooms to the downstairs common rooms. She had changed out of the all black outfit she had worn for the blown meeting with Okita, and into a tight white mini-skirt and bright yellow halter top that showed off her perfect midriff. She also wore a pair of knee high white leather boots. Sitting calmly in a chair at the bottom of the steps was Syaoran, who had changed into a dark green shirt, a pair of black pants, and a black leather jacket. "Looking good, Sakura," said Syaoran with a smile as his second in command and one of his closest friends reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why thank you," said Sakura with a laugh as she did a twirl to show off her entire outfit to Syaoran. "You're not looking half bad either."

Syaoran gave a lopsided grin to Sakura, the same grin that usually seemed to drive all the girls wild. "No guns?" Syaoran asked.

"Not tonight," answered Sakura. "You always have your guns with you, and it is too hard to conceal them wearing this."

"Fair enough," said Syaoran as they both walked toward the back door where Syaoran's Porsche was parked. After getting in and starting the car, Syaoran shot out through the front entrance of the Captor's property and made a sharp left, heading toward the East side of town.

In a fairly short amount of time considering the distance traveled, Syaoran and Sakura arrived out front of one of the most popular nightclubs on the East side of Tokyo. It was one of the clubs the Captors often frequented so the bouncer quickly recognized Syaoran and Sakura and opened the door for them. Neither the bouncer or anyone else that worked at the club knew they were part of the Captors gang, but they carried a certain aura about them that told most people not to mess with them. Once inside the busy nightclub, the two gang leaders took a bit of time to survey the area, looking for the rest of their gang members. After a while, both Syaoran and Sakura came to the conclusion that none of them were there at all. "Where are they?" asked Syaoran rhetorically.

"I don't know," answered Sakura. "Try giving Eriol a call and find out where they are."

Syaoran fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Eriol's number. "Hello?" Syaoran heard on the other side of the line.

"Eriol," responded Syaoran. "Where are you guys?"

"We're up in the VIP lounge waiting for you two," answered Eriol. "When are you two going to get here?"

"The VIP lounge?" repeated Syaoran. "This place doesn't have a VIP lounge. It's Ride, the club on the West side, that has the…" Syaoran stopped talking as soon as he figured out what the problem with the situation was. "We're on the East side, at Jungle Rain," said Syaoran casually.

"What are you two doing there?" said Eriol with surprise. "I thought you knew we were going to Ride tonight."

"Must have been some kind of miscommunication," said Syaoran. "You guys just stay there and have a good time. Sakura and I will party here until we feel like leaving. It's too far to meet you guys on the other side of town, so we'll just meet up later tonight back at the house."

"Alright," answered Eriol. "We'll catch you later." Eriol hung up the phone call with his leader and turned to the other six people sitting with him. "Syaoran and Sakura went to Jungle Rain."

"What?" exclaimed Meilin. "Why would they go and do something stupid like that?"

"It was just a simple miscommunication," said Eriol calmly. "They are going to stay there, and we'll just meet up with them later tonight back at the house."

"Well that sucks," commented Keiko Yukimora.

"It'll be alright," interrupted Rika Sasaki. "There are still plenty of us and this place is hot, so let's just have a good time."

"Rika's right," stated Chiharu Mihara as she stood up and pulled up her boyfriend with her in the process. "Come on Takahashi. Let's go dance."

"As you wish," answered Takahashi Yamazaki with a smirk, for which he received a smack on the head. Everyone at the table laughed at the latest of many spectacles of loving bickering between Chiharu and Yamazaki before getting up to follow the couple to the dance floor.

"You're not coming Kurama?" asked Yusuke Urameshi over his shoulder when he noticed the eldest of the group still sitting at the table.

"I'll stay here for a while," Kurama said as he calmly sipped his drink. "You guys go ahead."

"Don't worry about him," commented Meilin to Yusuke. "I'll bet he'll have plenty of female company by the time we return."

Yusuke had to laugh at Meilin's comment, knowing full well that their were few women who could resist the charm of Kurama. Yusuke had, until not long ago, been just like Kurama. Their methods of picking up girls were very different, but both had always gotten the job done. However, about six months earlier, Yusuke had finally settled down with Keiko, and he had to admit, he'd never been happier. "Although, Kurama," said Yusuke. "You may want to think about settling down. There is nothing more rewarding than waking up to see the same beautiful face every morning." As Yusuke said this he smiled to Keiko, who gave her boyfriend a long kiss of appreciation for the loving comments. "And not to mention," continued Yusuke. "I've never had better sex in my life."

This time Keiko was not as appreciative of Yusuke's comments and gave him a playful punch to the gut. Keiko was not really angry, because in her opinion Yusuke was right, but still thought the comment was unnecessary. Both Kurama and Meilin laughed heartily at Yusuke's words until Keiko pulled Yusuke to the dance floor to make sure he would shut up, with Meilin trailing along. It wasn't long until the majority of the Captors were all dancing on the floor, and Kurama had his usual assortment of beautiful girls at his table.

On the other side of town, Sakura and Syaoran were calmly sitting at a table sipping at their drinks. Sakura had been on the dance floor a little earlier, but the constant stream of obnoxious and unappealing guys that tried to dance with her had quickly driven her annoyance level to its peak and she left the floor to sit with Syaoran. Syaoran had been occupying the same seat the entire night, but much to his displeasure, not a single one of the girls who had come by to talk to him had sparked even a little of his interest.

It wasn't until Sakura decided to give the dance floor another try, that Syaoran finally decided to get up and stretch his legs. As he was walking around the club, Syaoran kept a careful eye on Sakura on the dance floor, to make sure there wasn't someone that required a beat down for messing with his favorite person in the world. Not that Sakura would really need any help if she got in trouble on the floor, but Syaoran really needed to let off some steam and kicking the crap out of some deserving punk would definitely help his mood. Syaoran was so intent on watching Sakura and almost searching for an excuse to pick a fight, that he stopped paying attention to where he was going. Fortunately for him, most people could tell that he wasn't someone to mess with, and made sure to stay out of his way.

A few feet from where Syaoran was walking, a beautiful girl with short blue hair and killer outfit stood against the railing looking down at the dance floor below. Ami Mizuno was wearing a tight thigh high black skirt and a form fitting light blue top that went over one shoulder and stopped just centimeters above the waist of her skirt. The Gundams' second in command was currently overlooking the lower level of the club, trying to spot any known Captors, as per her mission objective.

The collision between the two gang leaders was simply waiting to happen. Since both Ami and Syaoran had their concentration on the dance floor below, neither saw the other coming. When Syaoran walked right into Ami, it would probably have resulted in a very angry Ami Mizuno sitting on the floor, had it not been for Syaoran's quick actions. The Captor leader quickly wrapped an arm around Ami's waist and pulled her body close to his own, resulting in Ami's keeping her balance, and their two bodies being pressed together with only inches separating their faces when they turned to look at each other.

Normally both teens would have immediately separated themselves from anyone standing in such close proximity, but when their eyes met, their brains just stopped functioning. Ami and Syaoran stayed in this position for only a few moments, but it felt like almost an eternity before their senses returned and they were able to speak. "My apologies," said Syaoran as he carefully removed his hand and stepped back a slight bit. Even as he was saying it, Syaoran was surprised at his own words. He had never apologized to anyone outside of his gang for any reason, and didn't know why he felt so obligated to say sorry to this stranger.

"Don't worry about it," answered Ami. "I wasn't paying attention either." Ami gave Syaoran a smile to emphasize the fact that she held no hard feelings.

"Join me for a drink?" asked Syaoran.

"I'd love to," said Ami.

"The name is Syaoran."

"Ami. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine," said Syaoran as he gently guided Ami to the bar and then to a table overlooking the dance floor.

The short scene on the upper level between Syaoran and Ami was not missed by Sakura, who had been watching Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. Sakura could tell Syaoran hadn't been in the best mood, and she wanted to make sure he didn't start any fights in order to blow off some steam. When Sakura had seen the collision between Syaoran and the blue haired girl she didn't know, she had been a little worried that the scene may attract more attention than Sakura wanted Syaoran to have. She knew Syaoran would never harm the girl physically in any way, but he had a tendency to be rude to people he didn't know or like. However, to Sakura's slight surprise, Syaoran looked content being with the beautiful girl and it looked as if they walked off together.

Sakura had her attention so focused on Syaoran for the short period of time, that she stopped paying attention to the dance floor. She was still dancing, more out of reflex than anything else, but because her concentration was elsewhere, it surprised her when a voice spoke from behind her.

"You move pretty good," heard Sakura, causing her to stop dancing and shoot her head around to find a guy, maybe a year or two older than herself, with a confident grin on his ruggedly handsome face. He was built well, dressed sharp, and had the deepest cobalt blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. He carried himself not with a cocky attitude, but still with an aura of confidence that Sakura liked. "But you know," continued the guy. "You would be even better with the right partner."

Sakura returned the confident grin as she responded to the young man's comments. "Think you're up to the challenge?"

The guy answered by taking two steps closer until his body was lightly pressed against Sakura's back, and wrapped his arms around her body until they settled in place on her perfectly toned stomach. "Name's Heero."

"Sakura. Well, Heero. Show me what you got."

Almost as if on cue, the current song ended and a new song came blasting through the speakers. Sakura immediately started moving her hips and body, just as she was before, and soon thereafter, Heero joined in. In no time at all, the two found a perfect joint rhythm with their bodies flowing together in unison. Heero allowed his hands to roam across Sakura's flawless body, from her perfect midriff, down to her hips, and up her sides to her silky smooth arms, while Sakura gently ground her back against his body. Occasionally, Sakura would turn around and the two would dance facing one another while she allowed her hands to stroke softly through Heero's hair and around his neck. Luckily for Heero, Sakura's hands didn't wander as far as his lower back, else she would have definitely felt the pair of holstered guns on the back of his belt. The dance between the two was not only rhythmic, but also extremely sensual. All their senses, from touch to smell, were engulfed by one another as the two lost themselves in the moment. There was not a single inch of exposed skin on either individual that wasn't electrified by any contact with the other.

Neither Sakura nor Heero paid any attention to how much time had passed while they were dancing, and for the first time for both of them, the outside world totally disappeared and their surroundings were completely neglected. The feelings of annoyance and boredom both may have felt earlier in the evening were completely gone and forgotten, and the concept of fatigue and the idea of stopping dancing were all but non-existent. They danced for hours, until the club was coming to a close and the floor was slowly emptying. When Heero realized the club was almost empty and the music was dying out, he quickly but smoothly, twirled Sakura around and captured her lips with his own. He didn't ask for permission to make such a move, but it turned out he didn't need to anyway, as Sakura returned the kiss with an ever increasing level of intensity. Being considerably shorter than Heero, Sakura had to tip-toe a bit to kiss him correctly, but she didn't care. Her hands ran over his muscular back and in his hair, and she felt his hand roaming her back and sides and even down to her skirt covered butt, as their tongues mingled and their minds raced from the heated embrace.

To the irritation of both Heero and Sakura, the mood was spoiled when the official announcement that the club was closed came over the speakers. No longer in the heat of the moment, Heero and Sakura separated, and after Sakura gave Heero her phone number, they parted and headed back home to each of their respective gangs.

Heero had been so engrossed in his dance with Sakura, he felt a little bad for completely forgetting about Ami. He also would have normally scolded himself for completely neglecting his mission to find a Captor, but he had been so intrigued by the girl he was dancing with that he just didn't care. With no idea where in the club Ami had disappeared to, Heero walked toward the front door to wait for her to exit. On his way, he spotted Ami standing with a guy near one of the columns inside the building. He was about to walk over toward her when he saw her take a slip of paper, which Heero assumed had her phone number, and sensually slide it in the guy's back pocket, allowing her hand to linger just a bit. She then backed away, and with a wink and a smile, turned around and walked toward the exit, leaving the guy frozen in place and just watching her gorgeous hips sway sexily back and forth.

Syaoran was completely beside himself, watching Ami walk toward the club's exit. The beautiful girl had been teasing him relentlessly throughout the entire night. Whether it was grinding her perfect curves against him on the dance floor or the continuous mind games she played while drinking at the bar, the girl had him totally captivated. And to top it all off, even with all the teasing and the torment, she didn't even let him get away with even a kiss. His hands had roamed almost every inch of her body, minus the personal areas she strategically kept him away from, but her cunning had kept him from ever gaining the upper hand. Even as she walked away it was like torture. Syaoran pulled the slip of paper containing Ami's seven digit phone number from his back pocket and took a long stare at the number he knew he would be calling in no time at all.

After finally regaining his wits, Syaoran exited the club and found Sakura waiting for him, leaning her back against the outside wall. "Took you long enough," she scolded when Syaoran reached her position. "You must have been the last person to leave the club."

Syaoran just gave a shrug to the girl, knowing she wasn't really serious about being angry or anything. "I found someone that caught my attention. That's all."

"You mean the girl you almost floored up on the second level earlier in the night?" asked Sakura with a mischievous grin.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before speaking. "You saw that?"

Sakura didn't even give a response, only winked and then laughing, walked to the car the valet had brought to the front. Syaoran shook his head and muttered a bit to himself before going to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"So where did you keep yourself all night long?" Syaoran asked once they were on the road and heading home.

Sakura unconsciously touched her finger ever so lightly against her lips, remembering the electric tingling feeling that coursed throughout her body the second Heero had touched his lips to her own. Never before in Sakura's life had a kiss felt so exhilarating to all her senses. She had had plenty of boyfriends in the past, and though she had never let any of them get very far at all with her, none of them were even close to having the effect on her that Heero had with only a single kiss. Just thinking about it brought a slight smile to Sakura's lips, something Syaoran didn't miss as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned.

Sakura's lips curled a bit, and her charming smile turned to a playful smirk. "Oh, nothing," she said lightheartedly. "Just thinking about how fun tonight was."

This time, Syaoran fully turned his head to the side, looking straight at Sakura's expression. "What did happen to you tonight?" he asked in complete confusion.

Sakura didn't even bother to answer. She just turned to Syaoran and smiled before closing her eyes and relaxing in the comfortable seat of the expensive sports car. Seeing that Sakura was obviously not planning to answer his question, Syaoran turned his attention back to the road and sped up a bit as he muttered to himself. "Women. Always have to be so complicated."

Gundams

"You guys are back late," commented Minako from her seat on the couch in the Gundam's main living room. She had the television on and was sitting with her pet cat, Artemis, in her lap. "It was a little lonely with nobody else in the house."

"Where's Duo?" questioned Ami.

"Where do you think?" responded Minako. "He found some girl at the club and they went back to her place. He'll be back in the morning like always."

"Did you find any Captors?" asked Heero.

Minako shook her head. "No. Not a single Captor was at the club. And no hot guys either." Minako sighed to herself. "The place was a bust."

"I'm sorry, Minako," consoled Ami as she sat down next to her blonde haired friend and let her lean her head on her shoulder. "Why don't you go to sleep, and tomorrow we'll go shopping. That ought to cheer you up a little."

"You're right," said Minako with renewed energy. "We'll get some good food, a lot of expensive clothes, and who knows, maybe we'll find some hot guys at the mall."

"Now that's more like the Minako I know and love so much," said Ami with a smile before giving her friend a hug. "Now go and get your beauty rest. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Ami," responded Minako as she headed up the stairs toward her bedroom. "Good night, Heero."

"Night, Minako," answered Heero as he watched her walk up the stairs and enter her bedroom. Once Minako was out of sight, Heero turned toward Ami, who was still sitting on the couch. "She's easily pleased."

"We're not all like her, however," said Ami seductively as she shifted her position on the couch and winked at Heero.

Heero grinned in response as he walked over to Ami's position. "Don't I know it."

Ami just grinned back as she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and pulled Heero into a long and passionate kiss. Most people would probably find it awkward to be presently making out with one person after having just had a great time flirting with another earlier the same night, but Heero and Ami had a very unique relationship. They were about as close as any regular couple, in that they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves, but they weren't tied down by restrictions. To them, sleeping together was just a part of their relationship. It didn't mean they couldn't go after anyone else, it was just something they did.

Heero trailed kisses from Ami's lips across her cheek and down to her neck, and Ami wrapped her arms tighter around Heero as he gracefully picked her up off the couch, lips never leaving her silky smooth skin. Heero effortlessly carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, setting her down on the edge of the foot of his bed. Heero stood up and removed his jacket, throwing it on a nearby chair as he took a step back, admiring the beautiful girl in front of him.

Ami leaned back, supporting herself with her arms, and gave Heero a captivating smile as she motioned him over with her finger. Heero needed no more incentive, and walked toward his second in command as she stood up and met him at the edge of the bed. Their lips met once again in another heated kiss, which continued even as Ami put the slightest room between their bodies and started undoing the buttons on Heero's shirt. Once Heero's shirt was unbuttoned, Ami began trailing kisses down his neck to his collar bone, and after pulling the shirt off completely, she kissed down his lean and muscular upper body. Every time Ami and Heero got together, Ami couldn't help but marvel at how physically perfect Heero was. He was tall, but not towering, and his handsome face and chiseled body were usually only found on the Prince Charming of girls' dreams. He had a couple scars, one on his chest and one on his back, but the two imperfections only helped to make him look more rugged and handsome. Even his hair, which Ami had long ago discovered was much softer than one would think, always found a way to fall perfectly around his face, with only one small portion falling across half of one eye, making Heero's gaze all the more sexy and irresistible. As Ami's kisses began to head back upwards again, she allowed her hands to roam across Heero's chest and abs, exploring every inch of his toned muscles.

Meanwhile, Heero had moved his hands smoothly down Ami's sides and grasped the hem of her top, slowly pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in only her skirt and strapless bra. With her hands around Heero's waist, Ami pressed their bodies together, sending electric sensations throughout her nervous system from every place their bare skin came in contact. Taking a single step back, Ami pulled Heero with her as she lowered herself back down onto the bed. Lying on her back with Heero on top of her, supporting himself with his arms, Ami flashed Heero another alluring smile and pulled his head down to meet her in another stimulating kiss.

When Heero finally broke the kiss, he pulled back his head just slightly and looked Ami straight in the eyes with an intense gaze. "I just want you to know that, in my own unique way, I really do love you, Ami Mizuno."

Ami smiled just a bit and lifted her head to give him a quick peck on the lips and softly stroked his cheek with her hand. "I know, Heero. I love you too."

This time a warm and sincere smile crossed Heero's lips. It was not his usual confident grin, but a heartfelt emotion he showed only to the eyes of his lover. Heero followed the smile with another kiss on the lips, but this time did not linger for quite as long as before. Instead, he began to trail kisses down Ami's neck, between the cleft of her breasts, and all the way to the silky smooth skin of Ami's perfectly trim midriff. He tickled Ami's navel ever so slightly with his tongue, exciting a small giggle out of the blue haired girl, and then began kissing his way back up her body once more. His fingers danced around on every inch of bare skin until they reached the front clasp of Ami's black lace bra. Ami exhaled as Heero's fingers gently unclasped the strapless support undergarment, freeing her modest sized breasts from their lacy confines. Ami didn't have the largest chest anyone had ever seen, but on her slender and petite body, they looked like perfection.

Despite the fact that he had freed the two mounds that most guys would immediately jump at, Heero was in no rush. He purposely planted light kisses around, but never on, the sensitive areas of Ami's chest, driving her wild with anticipation and excitement. His fingers were constantly soothing and caressing her skin, keeping her senses on edge the entire time. This resulted in Ami letting out an audible gasp when Heero's lips finally did encircle one of Ami's sensitive pink nipples. Neither Heero's lips nor his hands ever stayed in one place for long. He continued the sensual torture, his lips and fingers roaming everywhere from Ami's mouth, down her neck to her collarbone, around her breasts, and across her stomach. Ami was so caught up in the sensations Heero was giving her that she barely even noticed him slowly unzipping her skirt and running it down her legs until it fell to the floor.

Now clad in only her panties, Ami decided to start taking the initiative. Shifting her body weight, Ami managed to roll over both herself and Heero, until he was lying on his back, and she was sitting on top of him. "Like what you see?" Ami asked with another sexy grin, knowing full well that Heero had a great view from his position underneath her.

Heero gave her a mischievous smirk, and instead of responding to Ami's inquiry with words, he answered with actions. His hands started at Ami's upper thighs and gently grazed across her waist and up and around her sides, caressing her back. Then rising to a sitting position, Heero took Ami's nipple back into his mouth as it was at just the perfect height to do so.

Ami moaned in pleasure at Heero's actions, but was resolute to not let him get the upper hand in their foreplay. Softly, yet sternly, Ami pushed Heero back down to the bed. "Tsk, Tsk. Aren't we being a naughty boy." The playful grin never left Ami's lips, and her stare never broke contact with Heero's cobalt eyes as she reached behind her and carefully undid Heero's belt. Once the belt was out of the way, Ami proceeded to undo the button and zipper of Heero's pants, and then in one swift motion, pulled both Heero's pants and boxers down to his knees, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off. Ami then slipped off her own panties, leaving them both naked, with Heero lying on his back and Ami sitting on his lower stomach, right near his waist.

Feeling finished with foreplay, and noticing that Heero was definitely ready, Ami got off from on top of Heero, and laid down on her back in the center of the bed as Heero rolled over and positioned himself on top of her. Ami let out a moan of pleasure as Heero slowly entered her, always careful not to do anything to cause the girl any harm. Despite the fact that they had done this numerous times, Ami was still a delicate petite girl, and Heero would never even think of doing anything that would cause her pain.

The two Gundam leaders made love for the next two hours, and since they hadn't gotten back from the club until well after midnight, by the time they were done, it was already almost sunrise. But Heero and Ami didn't care. Absolutely drained of energy and feeling completely comfortable and content, Heero and Ami soon fell asleep together, still naked, with their bodies intertwined in a caring embrace.


	4. Chapter 1: A City Under Fire Edited

Important, Please Read:

For those of you who may have already started reading this fic and just jumped from the first chapter to this point, please go back to the 3rd installment and read the Author's Notes.  It is very necessary in terms of how to read this story.  Thank you.

Chapter 1: A City Under Fire

Police

"Damn those fucking Gundams," cursed Lieutenant Lau of the Tokyo Police Force as he stood by and watched the Tokyo Fire Department attempt to get the flames of the latest exploded building, courtesy of one of the most notorious gangs in the city, under control.  "They are just as bad as the Captors."

"It's a good thing those two gangs don't have nearly the same numbers as the Yangs," commented Sergeant Katsura, Lau's second in command.  "Then we'd be in real trouble."

"Ever since the Gundams and Captors declared war on each other, there hasn't been a single place in this city that is safe."

Tokyo was a lively city during the day, but when the night came around, it changed into one of the most deadly cities in all of Japan.  The underworld of Tokyo was run by three main gangs; the Gundams, the Captors, and the Yangs.  It had been two months since the fight between the leaders of the Gundams, Milliardo Peacecraft and Mamoru Chiba, and the leaders of the Captors, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro, had claimed the lives of all involved.  The deaths of their leaders had caused violent repercussions between the two gangs, resulting in all out warfare, leaving the city of Tokyo stuck right in the middle.  Nobody outside of their own gang knew who the new leaders of each gang were, but it was clear that neither leader had any problems taking extreme measures attempting to destroy their enemies.

"Any word on casualties?" asked Lau to his second in command.

"The paramedics have taken approximately three dozen to the hospital and we've confirmed at least nine deaths, two of whom have been identified as close associates of the Captors.  As for the gang members, it looks as if once again, none are present."

"Dammit," swore the lieutenant as he slammed his fist on the roof of the squad car he was standing next to.  "Is there anyone we can interrogate who might have some information on who these new leaders are?"

"We actually have a solid lead this time," answered Katsura.  "One of those brought to the hospital was Okita Takai."

"Okita?  Well, the most notorious weapons dealer in Japan should definitely have some ties with the two gangs.  Perhaps he will be gracious enough to give us information on the new leaders," said Lau with a smirk.  He would finally have his chance to get some information on the two troublesome gangs.  "I want a twenty-four hour guard on him."

"Already done," answered Katsura.  "He's not in any type of life threatening situation, but his injuries will keep him from leaving anytime soon."

Lieutenant Lau was originally a part of the Hong Kong Police Force before transferring to Tokyo as a specialist on gang warfare.  Lau had so much success in dealing with the Yangs that he rose through the ranks of the Tokyo Police Force faster than would be expected.  Along with the many accommodations and medals that had been bestowed upon Lau, he had been appointed head of an elite task force dedicated to combating the gang activity in the city.  Lau had hand picked Katsura as his second in command, and together the two had put together a team which, until recently, had managed to keep the gang related crimes down to an all time low.  Unfortunately, the war between the Gundams and Captors was a very violent, very public war, which Lau and his team were just unable to control.

Unknown to the Police, two blocks down the road sat a young man and girl in a silver Porsche with black tinted windows, watching intently.  Dressed in all black and with his slightly rustled brown hair and intense amber eyes, the young man tightened his firm grip on the steering wheel in anger.  Without turning to face his companion, he spoke.  "Those fucking Gundams are going to pay for this."

"Don't worry," said the light brown haired girl sitting in the passenger seat next to him.  Like the man, the girl was also dressed in all black, but her sparkling emerald eyes held a look of amusement in them, almost as if she was enjoying the challenge of fighting the rival gang.  "The next attack has already been set up.  We'll be hitting one of the Gundam's most profitable fronts tomorrow night."

This time the man did turn to face the girl speaking to him.  "You're actually enjoying this aren't you, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to face her new leader and gave him a grin.  "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Syaoran.  I know this is business, and we are getting revenge for the deaths of Naoko, Botan, Yukito, and my brother, but I have to admit, fighting the Gundams is a lot more amusing than killing the Yangs."

The death of their leader, Touya Kinomoto, and his second in command, Yukito Tsukishiro, was taken very personally by all members of the Captors gang.  Although she was Touya's younger sister, Sakura chose not to become the new leader of the Captors.  Instead she opted to take the second in command position to allow herself the little bit of extra freedom to try to find the two unknown killers responsible for the murder of her brother, leaving the business aspect of the gang up to the new leader, Syaoran Li.  Before becoming the leader, Syaoran was the top agent for warfare against the other gangs of the city.  His mastery of various firearms, explosives, and hand weapons, along with his cunning and strategic mind, made Syaoran one of the most deadly members of the gang.  Although he was one of the most dangerous members of the Captors, his name was not widely known outside the gang.  Sakura was in a similar position.  It was the gang's most closely kept secret that Touya even had a younger sister, and if anyone did see her, nobody would ever expect she was the gang's top sharp shooter when it came to pistols.  Her bright green eyes, innocent smile, and petite yet beautiful body, gave her a cute and pure looking exterior that caught everyone off guard.  However, beneath the innocent façade that Sakura showed to the world, was a ruthless individual who always dealt her enemies their due fate.

"You are one of a kind, Sakura," said Syaoran with a sigh.  Sakura just laughed back at Syaoran as he started the car, and pulled onto the road, doing a quick 180 before speeding down the street, leaving a trail of smoke and the smell of burning rubber behind them.

Gundams

"Is it done?" asked the leader of the Gundams as three other gang members walked through the door of the mansion the Gundams owned.

"As ordered," answered a young man with long brown hair braided in a pony tail behind him.

"Unfortunately, Okita managed to survive the blast," added a slightly shorter, black haired man.  "The Police have him."

"What does he know?" queried a girl with short blue hair who walked up next to the gang's leader as she gently stroked the soft fur of the light gray kitten with a small yellow crescent shaped streak on its forehead that she was holding.

"He knows enough," said the last of the three guys in charge of taking out the warehouse of the main supplier of weapons to the Captors.  "We'll take care of him."

"Forget Okita," interrupted the leader.

"But he knows you are the new leader, Heero."

"The only thing he knows that the Police don't already know is my name," said Heero.  "And unless the Captors and the Police have infinitely better intelligence than I believe, then neither of them have ever heard of me before anyway, so a name won't make any difference.  However, I'm sure he also knows the leader of the Captors, and since he does much more business with Li than with us, he might provide the Police with enough intelligence on their operations to at least cause a bit of annoyance to our enemies.  You agree Ami?"

"Not completely, Heero," said Ami Mizuno.  "Okita also knows what you look like.  If he gives a physical description to the Captors, they might figure out that you are not only the leader, but also the one who killed Kinomoto."

"Even if they do make the connection, it doesn't matter," responded Heero.  "They were bound to find out one way or another, and Okita may prove to be a more valuable asset alive than dead.  The Police already know all three of you, but they can't pin anything on you since they have no evidence, so you are all in the clear.  Neither Okita or Lau know Ami, so they will still be in the dark as to who my second in command is.  If we are lucky, Okita knows that Li is the new leader of the Captors, and might even know more about the guy than we do.  Plus there is a chance Okita even knows who Li's new second in command is.  If the Police have enough information on the Captors, they can become a real nuisance to them.  Plus, Police intelligence is extraordinarily easy to obtain, so whatever they learn we'll know too."

"Are you sure that is worth letting the Captors possibly find out exactly who you are?" asked Ami.

"I'm sure," declared Heero.  "Back to business.  Trowa, Wu-Fei.  We have another mission for you."  Heero looked at Ami and nodded for her to explain the newest mission parameters to the two gang members.

"Based on the latest attacks by the Captors on our operations," explained Ami.  "We have determined that it is likely they will try to hit our cash depository.  The Captors have been attacking our more profitable organizations, and the cash depository is definitely in that category.  I want you two to take Makoto and Rei with you, and set up a counter-strike.  All the money's already been moved, so when they hit the depository, I want you four to take them out."

"Understood," answered Trowa Barton.  "They won't know what hit them."

"Make sure you four pay attention to the job, and not spend all your time 'distracting' each other," joked Minako Aino.  All the operatives present laughed at the comment, but understood where it came from.  Makoto and Trowa, and Wu-Fei and Rei had each been together for a couple of years now, and it was well known that they would often sneak off to spend some 'quality' time alone together.

"Alright," interrupted Heero.  "Get to it.  Minako, I want you and Duo to go to one of the clubs on the North side of town.  Try finding a Captor or two and follow them.  See if you can find out who this Li is.  Ami and I will be staking out an East side club.  Remember, with Quatre and Relena taking care of some business out of country, you will have no back-up if you get into trouble, so everyone watch your backs."

All the Gundams went to their respective rooms to get what clothing and equipment they needed for their respective missions.  They came back down and went to the garage where each group picked a different vehicle.  Duo and Minako each took a silver Yamaha street racing motorcycle, and took off down the road, properly dressed for a night of clubbing and possible fighting.  Wu-Fei, Trowa, Makoto, and Rei chose a black Cadillac Escalade from the many SUVs in the Gundam's garage and went to do their own mission.  Ami and Heero were the last to leave, hopping in a bright red Ferrari.  The Ferrari was Heero's personal car, and was customized to drive even better than the top end sports car normally would.  Heero hit the gas, and the two leaders of the Gundams gang sped down the driveway, leaving a trail of burning rubber behind them.

Captors

"Took you two long enough," said Meilin Li as Sakura and Syaoran walked through the Captors' house front doors.  "Hurry up and get changed so we can go have some fun!"  Meilin was obviously very anxious to go party, as she was already very energetic and dressed in a bright red, body hugging, tank top, and tight black pants.

"The deal go down smoothly?" asked Eriol to his commanders.

"It didn't go down at all," answered Syaoran with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The Gundams hit the building before we even got there," continued Sakura.  "By the time we arrived the Police were already on the scene, so we didn't have a chance to find out if anyone made it out."

"We can find out everything the Police know easily enough," commented Eriol.  "I'll talk to our contacts inside the department tomorrow morning."

"Late, tomorrow morning," said Tomoyo Daidouji in a seductive voice and with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend from behind.

All the members of the gang had a good laugh at Tomoyo's comment, since they all knew that Tomoyo liked to keep her boyfriend to herself for as long as possible each morning.  "Don't worry Tomoyo.  You can keep Eriol as long as you like tomorrow," said Li Meilin.  "Since Hiei is out of town, I have nothing to do in the morning so I'll take care of finding out what the Police know."

"Thanks Meilin," responded Tomoyo.  With another devious and seductive grin she added, "And by tomorrow afternoon, Eriol will be very thankful to you as well."  Again everyone laughed, and Eriol turned around to plant a long kiss on Tomoyo's lips to keep her from saying anything else embarrassing.

"Now that that is settled," continued Meilin once everyone had stopped laughing.  "Can we please go?  I want to party!"

"Alright, cousin," answered Syaoran.  "Sakura and myself need some time to get ready, so why don't all of you go on ahead and we'll meet you at the club in a little while."

Everyone agreed to Syaoran's suggestion, and the entire gang, minus Sakura and Syaoran, headed toward the door.  "Just make sure you two don't decide to ditch the rest of us," called out Meilin behind her as she hopped into one of the two black Mercedes' they were taking to the West side club.

About half an hour later, Sakura walked back down the steps connecting the upstairs bedrooms to the downstairs common rooms.  She had changed out of the all black outfit she had worn for the blown meeting with Okita, and into a tight white mini-skirt and bright yellow halter top that showed off her perfect midriff.  She also wore a pair of knee high white leather boots.  Sitting calmly in a chair at the bottom of the steps was Syaoran, who had changed into a dark green shirt, a pair of black pants, and a black leather jacket.  "Looking good, Sakura," said Syaoran with a smile as his second in command and one of his closest friends reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why thank you," said Sakura with a laugh as she did a twirl to show off her entire outfit to Syaoran.  "You're not looking half bad either."

Syaoran gave a lopsided grin to Sakura, the same grin that usually seemed to drive all the girls wild.  "No guns?" Syaoran asked.

"Not tonight," answered Sakura.  "You always have your guns with you, and it is too hard to conceal them wearing this."

"Fair enough," said Syaoran as they both walked toward the back door where Syaoran's Porsche was parked.  After getting in and starting the car, Syaoran shot out through the front entrance of the Captor's property and made a sharp left, heading toward the East side of town.

In a fairly short amount of time considering the distance traveled, Syaoran and Sakura arrived out front of one of the most popular nightclubs on the East side of Tokyo.  It was one of the clubs the Captors often frequented so the bouncer quickly recognized Syaoran and Sakura and opened the door for them.  Neither the bouncer or anyone else that worked at the club knew they were part of the Captors gang, but they carried a certain aura about them that told most people not to mess with them.  Once inside the busy nightclub, the two gang leaders took a bit of time to survey the area, looking for the rest of their gang members.  After a while, both Syaoran and Sakura came to the conclusion that none of them were there at all.  "Where are they?" asked Syaoran rhetorically.

"I don't know," answered Sakura.  "Try giving Eriol a call and find out where they are."

Syaoran fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Eriol's number.  "Hello?" Syaoran heard on the other side of the line.

"Eriol," responded Syaoran.  "Where are you guys?"

"We're up in the VIP lounge waiting for you two," answered Eriol.  "When are you two going to get here?"

"The VIP lounge?" repeated Syaoran.  "This place doesn't have a VIP lounge.  It's Ride, the club on the West side, that has the…" Syaoran stopped talking as soon as he figured out what the problem with the situation was.  "We're on the East side, at Jungle Rain," said Syaoran casually.

"What are you two doing there?" said Eriol with surprise.  "I thought you knew we were going to Ride tonight."

"Must have been some kind of miscommunication," said Syaoran.  "You guys just stay there and have a good time.  Sakura and I will party here until we feel like leaving.  It's too far to meet you guys on the other side of town, so we'll just meet up later tonight back at the house."

"Alright," answered Eriol.  "We'll catch you later."  Eriol hung up the phone call with his leader and turned to the other six people sitting with him.  "Syaoran and Sakura went to Jungle Rain."

"What?" exclaimed Meilin.  "Why would they go and do something stupid like that?"

"It was just a simple miscommunication," said Eriol calmly.  "They are going to stay there, and we'll just meet up with them later tonight back at the house."

"Well that sucks," commented Keiko Yukimora.

"It'll be alright," interrupted Rika Sasaki.  "There are still plenty of us and this place is hot, so let's just have a good time."

"Rika's is right," stated Chiharu Mihara as she stood up and pulled up her boyfriend with her in the process.  "Come on Takahashi.  Let's go dance."

"As you wish," answered Takahashi Yamazaki with a smirk, for which he received a smack on the head.  Everyone at the table laughed at the latest of many spectacles of loving bickering between Chiharu and Yamazaki before getting up to follow the couple to the dance floor.

"You're not coming Kurama?" asked Yusuke Urameshi over his shoulder when he noticed the eldest of the group still sitting at the table.

"I'll stay here for a while," Kurama said as he calmly sipped his drink.  "You guys go ahead."

"Don't worry about him," commented Meilin to Yusuke.  "I'll bet he'll have plenty of female company by the time we return."

Yusuke had to laugh at Meilin's comment, knowing full well that their were few women who could resist the charm of Kurama.  Yusuke had, until not long ago, been just like Kurama.  Their methods of picking up girls were very different, but both had always gotten the job done.  However, about six months earlier, Yusuke had finally settled down with Keiko, and he had to admit, he'd never been happier.  "Although, Kurama," said Yusuke.  "You may want to think about settling down.  There is nothing more rewarding than waking up to see the same beautiful face every morning."  As Yusuke said this he smiled to Keiko, who gave her boyfriend a long kiss of appreciation for the loving comments.  "And not to mention," continued Yusuke.  "I've never had better sex in my life."

This time Keiko was not as appreciative of Yusuke's comments and gave him a playful punch to the gut.  Keiko was not really angry, because in her opinion Yusuke was right, but still though the comment was unnecessary.  Both Kurama and Meilin laughed heartily at Yusuke's words until Keiko pulled Yusuke to the dance floor to make sure he would shut up, with Meilin trailing along.  It wasn't long until the majority of the Captors were all dancing on the floor, and Kurama had his usual assortment of beautiful girls at his table.

On the other side of town, Sakura and Syaoran were calmly sitting at a table sipping at their drinks.  Sakura had been on the dance floor a little earlier, but the constant stream of obnoxious and unappealing guys that tried to dance with her had quickly driven her annoyance level to its peak and she left the floor to sit with Syaoran.  Syaoran had been occupying the same seat the entire night, but much to his displeasure, not a single one of the girls who had come by to talk to him had sparked even a little of his interest.

It wasn't until Sakura decided to give the dance floor another try, that Syaoran finally decided to get up and stretch his legs.  As he was walking around the club, Syaoran kept a careful eye on Sakura on the dance floor, to make sure there wasn't someone that required a beat down for messing with his favorite person in the world.  Not that Sakura would really need any help if she got in trouble on the floor, but Syaoran really needed to let off some steam and kicking the crap out of some deserving punk would definitely help his mood.  Syaoran was so intent on watching Sakura and almost searching for an excuse to pick a fight, that he stopped paying attention to where he was going.  Fortunately for him, most people could tell that he wasn't someone to mess with, and made sure to stay out of his way.

A few feet from where Syaoran was walking, a beautiful girl with short blue hair and killer outfit stood against the railing looking down at the dance floor below.  Ami Mizuno was wearing a tight thigh high black skirt and a form fitting light blue top that went over one shoulder and stopped just centimeters above the waist of her skirt.  The Gundams' second in command was currently overlooking the lower level of the club, trying to spot any known Captors, as per her mission objective.

The collision between the two gang leaders was simply waiting to happen.  Since both Ami and Syaoran had their concentration on the dance floor below, neither saw the other coming.  When Syaoran walked right into Ami, it would probably have resulted in a very angry Ami Mizuno sitting on the floor, had it not been for Syaoran's quick actions.  The Captor leader quickly wrapped an arm around Ami's waist and pulled her body close to his own, resulting in Ami's keeping her balance, and their two bodies being pressed together with only inches separating their faces when they turned to look at each other.

Normally both teens would have immediately separated themselves from anyone standing in such close proximity, but when their eyes met, their brains just stopped functioning.  Ami and Syaoran stayed in this position for only a few moments, but it felt like almost an eternity before their senses returned and they were able to speak.  "My apologies," said Syaoran as he carefully removed his hand and stepped back a slight bit.  Even as he was saying it, Syaoran was surprised at his own words.  He had never apologized to anyone outside of his gang, for any reason and didn't know why he felt so obligated to say sorry to this stranger.

"Don't worry about it," answered Ami.  "I wasn't paying attention either."  Ami gave Syaoran a smile to emphasize the fact that she held no hard feelings.

"Join me for a drink?" asked Syaoran.

"I'd love to," said Ami.

"The name is Syaoran."

"Ami.  Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine," said Syaoran as he gently guided Ami to the bar and then to a table overlooking the dance floor.

The short scene on the upper level between Syaoran and Ami was not missed by Sakura, who had been watching Syaoran out of the corner of her eye.  Sakura could tell Syaoran hadn't been in the best mood, and she wanted to make sure he didn't start any fights in order to blow off some steam.  When Sakura had seen the collision between Syaoran and the blue haired girl she didn't know, she had been a little worried that the scene may attract more attention than Sakura wanted Syaoran to have.  She knew Syaoran would never harm the girl physically in any way, but he had a tendency to be rude to people he didn't know or like.  However, to Sakura's slight surprise, Syaoran looked content being with the beautiful girl and it looked as if they walked off together.

Sakura had her attention so focused on Syaoran for the short period of time, that she stopped paying attention to the dance floor.  She was still dancing, more out of reflex than anything else, but because her concentration was elsewhere, it surprised her when a voice spoke from behind her.

"You move pretty good," heard Sakura, causing her to stop dancing and shoot her head around to find a guy, maybe a year or two older than herself, with a confident grin on his ruggedly handsome face.  He was built well, dressed sharp, and had the deepest cobalt blue eyes Sakura had ever seen.  He carried himself not with a cocky attitude, but still with an aura of confidence that Sakura liked.  "But you know," continued the guy.  "You would be even better with the right partner."

Sakura returned the confident grin as she responded to the young man's comments.  "Think you're up to the challenge?"

The guy answered by taking two steps closer until his body was lightly pressed against Sakura's back, and wrapped his arms around her body until they settled in place on her perfectly toned stomach.  "Name's Heero."

"Sakura.  Well, Heero.  Show me what you got."

Almost as if on cue, the current song ended and a new song came blasting through the speakers.  Sakura immediately started moving her hips and body, just as she was before, and soon thereafter, Heero joined in.  In no time at all, the two found a perfect joint rhythm with their bodies flowing together in unison.  Heero allowed his hands to roam across Sakura's flawless body, from her perfect midriff, down to her hips, and up her sides to her silky smooth arms, while Sakura gently ground her back against his body.  Occasionally, Sakura would turn around and the two would dance facing one another while she allowed her hands to stroke softly through Heero's hair and around his neck.  Luckily for Heero, Sakura's hands didn't wander as far as his lower back, else she would have definitely felt the pair of holstered guns on the back of his belt.  The dance between the two was not only rhythmic, but also extremely sensual.  All their senses, from touch to smell, were engulfed by one another as the two lost themselves in the moment.  There was not a single inch of exposed skin on either individual that wasn't electrified by any contact with the other.

Neither Sakura nor Heero paid any attention to how much time had passed while they were dancing, and for the first time for both of them, the outside world totally disappeared and their surroundings were completely neglected.  The feelings of annoyance and boredom both may have felt earlier in the evening were completely gone and forgotten, and the concept of fatigue and the idea of stopping dancing were all but non-existent.  They danced for hours, until the club was coming to a close and the floor was slowly emptying.  When Heero realized the club was almost empty and the music was dying out, he quickly but smoothly, twirled Sakura around and captured her lips with his own.  He didn't ask for permission to make such a move, but it turned out he didn't need to anyway, as Sakura returned the kiss with an ever increasing level of intensity.  Being considerably shorter than Heero, Sakura had to tip-toe a bit to kiss him correctly, but she didn't care.  Her hands ran over his muscular back and in his hair, and she felt his hand roaming her back and sides and even down to her skirt covered butt, as their tongues mingled and their minds raced from the heated embrace.

To the irritation of both Heero and Sakura, the mood was spoiled when the official announcement that the club was closed came over the speakers.  No longer in the heat of the moment, Heero and Sakura separated, and after Sakura gave Heero her phone number, they parted and headed back home to each of their respective gangs.

Heero had been so engrossed in his dance with Sakura, he felt a little bad for completely forgetting about Ami.  He also would have normally scolded himself for completely neglecting his mission to find a Captor, but he had been so intrigued by the girl he was dancing with that he just didn't care.  With no idea where in the club Ami had disappeared to, Heero walked toward the front door to wait for her to exit.  On his way, he spotted Ami standing with a guy near one of the columns inside the building.  He was about to walk over toward her when he saw her take a slip of paper, which Heero assumed had her phone number, and sensually slide it in the guy's back pocket, allowing her hand to linger just a bit.  She then backed away, and with a wink and a smile, turned around and walked toward the exit, leaving the guy frozen in place and just watching her gorgeous hips sway sexily back and forth.

Syaoran was completely beside himself, watching Ami walk toward the club's exit.  The beautiful girl had been teasing him relentlessly throughout the entire night.  Whether it was grinding her perfect curves against him on the dance floor or the continuous mind games she played while drinking at the bar, the girl had him totally captivated.  And to top it all off, even with all the teasing and the torment, she didn't even let him get away with even a kiss.  His hands had roamed almost every inch of her body, minus the personal areas she strategically kept him away from, but her cunning had kept him from ever gaining the upper hand.  Even as she walked away it was like torture.  Syaoran pulled the slip of paper containing Ami's seven digit phone number from his back pocket and took a long stare at the number he knew he would be calling in no time at all.

After finally regaining his wits, Syaoran exited the club and found Sakura waiting for him, leaning her back against the outside wall.  "Took you long enough," she scolded when Syaoran reached her position.  "You must have been the last person to leave the club."

Syaoran just gave a shrug to the girl, knowing she wasn't really serious about being angry or anything.  "I found someone that caught my attention.  That's all."

"You mean the girl you almost floored up on the second level earlier in the night?" asked Sakura with a mischievous grin.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before speaking.  "You saw that?"

Sakura didn't even give a response, only winked and then laughing, walked to the car the valet had brought to the front.  Syaoran shook his head and muttered a bit to himself before going to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"So where did you keep yourself all night long?" Syaoran asked once they were on the road and heading home.

Sakura unconsciously touched her finger ever so lightly against her lips, remembering the electric tingling feeling that coursed throughout her body the second Heero had touched his lips to her own.  Never before in Sakura's life had a kiss felt so exhilarating to all her senses.  She had had plenty of boyfriends in the past, and though she had never let any of them get very far at all with her, none of them were even close to having the effect on her that Heero had with only a single kiss.  Just thinking about it brought a slight smile to Sakura's lips, something Syaoran didn't miss as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling about?" he questioned.

Sakura's lips curled a bit, and her charming smile turned to a playful smirk.  "Oh, nothing," she said lightheartedly.  "Just thinking about how fun tonight was."

This time, Syaoran fully turned his head to the side, looking straight at Sakura's expression.  "What did happen to you tonight?" he asked in complete confusion.

Sakura didn't even bother to answer.  She just turned to Syaoran and smiled before closing her eyes and relaxing in the comfortable seat of the expensive sports car.  Seeing that Sakura was obviously not planning to answer his question, Syaoran turned his attention back to the road and sped up a bit as he muttered to himself.  "Women.  Always have to be so complicated."


	5. Chapter 2: The Depository Assault

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, for those of you who read the 'Clean Version' of Chapter 1, there are a couple things you need to know that you missed. First, when Ami and Heero arrived back from the club, they found Minako depressed that she found no hot guys and found out that Duo went home with a girl. Ami promised Minako they would go shopping the next morning. Then Heero and Ami went to bed together. That is a basic overview of the parts that were in the regular version of Chapter 1 but were cut out of the 'Clean Version.' Second of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I had major writer's block for this fic, so I have been spending most of my limited free time to update my other fic. Hopefully I can put up another chapter soon, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think of this latest update. And have a Happy New Year everyone! Hope you have a great 2005!

Chapter 2: The Depository Assault

Gundams

Ami Mizuno awoke the next morning a bit later than usual, though still at a relatively acceptable hour. Her time at the club and her fun with Heero the night before had left her exhausted, but the few hours of quality slumber had done wonders to restoring her energy. She turned her head to find that, as usual, Heero was already gone from the bed and was probably up and already doing something productive. She had never quite figured out how he was always up before her, no matter how early she woke up, or how he could always untangle himself from the embrace they always fell asleep in and so smoothly slip out from under the covers, without ever waking her in the process. But as always, those thoughts didn't last long, and Ami sat up in the comfortable bed and stretched out her arms and legs before hopping out from under the sheets and making her way to Heero's bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was showered and dressed, Ami went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found Minako and Duo sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning," Ami greeted with a smile.

"Slept in a little late," commented Minako with a smile as she looked up from the papers she was reading. "Guess you must have worn yourself out last night."

"I'm sure Heero gave her a great workout," added Duo with a laugh. He was sitting across the table from Minako, and had paused in his gun cleaning when Ami had entered the room.

"No more exercise than I'm sure you had last night," retorted Ami with a smirk, causing Duo to laugh even more. "Did Heero go out to the depository to check on things?"

"Yeah," answered Minako. "He left about half an hour ago."

"Are those the Police reports in regards to last night?" asked Ami as she gave Minako a good morning hug from behind and glanced over her shoulder at her reading material.

"Yeah. But they aren't very useful."

"The Police don't know anything?"

"Not exactly," answered Duo since he had already read the reports. "It's a little difficult to get a handle on just how much the Police might know. Lau, that new Lieutenant that is in charge of the anti-gang division, seems to have purposely not filed a completed report yet. It appears as though he knows that Police intelligence is not as secure as they would like, so he is keeping his intel on this situation very well guarded. I believe he is reporting directly to the chief and is only giving his subordinates just enough information to do their job. They even moved Okita out of the hospital to some undisclosed safe house for further interrogation and to keep him from being found and possibly taken out."

"Duo's right," confirmed Minako. "This Lau is quite competent, for a cop anyway. I almost can respect him for his strategy in handling this case."

"Did Heero say what he wants to do about it?" asked Ami.

"He said not to worry," answered Minako. "Right now, our main concern is with the Captors, not with the Police."

Ami would never say anything to anyone but Heero himself, but in her mind, she often felt that Heero sometimes took the Police a little too lightly. Not that she was really afraid they could come up with anything that could really do them any damage, but the little things that Heero let slide could eventually add up to drastic consequences. "Duo. When you get the chance today, I want you to look more closely into what the Police have discerned about last night. Use whatever contacts you must, but find out what they know, especially in regards to what Okita may have told them about Heero."

"No problem, Ami," answered Duo, who knew Ami had a few misgivings about how much Heero was allowing the Police to learn about him. Duo knew that Heero didn't care much if the Captors did find out who he was, but he also knew that when the Captors did figure out he was the one that was responsible for murdering Touya Kinomoto, they would be gunning not only for the Gundams gang, but especially for him in particular. And while this thought did not worry Heero at all, Duo was certain that it was often in the back of Ami's mind, as she was easily the closest to Heero out of all of them. "The others said they have the depository covered for whenever the Captors may attack without needing my help, so I have plenty of time to get our contacts to dig something up."

"Thanks, Duo."

"Now," stated Minako suddenly as she loudly closed the last of the Police report folders. "Ami, you and I are going shopping."

Ami had almost completely forgotten about the promise she had made to Minako the night before about going shopping to cheer her up after her busted night at the club. "Alright, Minako. Let's go." In truth, Ami wasn't really in the mood to go shopping, but a promise was a promise, and Minako was a dear friend to her, so she was not about to do anything to upset her. And besides, Ami found that shopping with Minako always turned out to be a good time, so she was sure she'd get into a shopping mood quick enough.

Captors

"This is completely useless," fumed Meilin Li in annoyance as she walked through the front door of the Captors main house and threw a pile of papers roughly down on the table.

"Is that the Police report?" questioned Syaoran since he was too far from the messy stack of papers to see for himself.

"Yup," answered Meilin with a huff as she let her body fall into a plush leather chair. "But they don't say anything."

"Looks like the Police are keeping a tighter lock on their information than usual," commented Kurama, who had picked up the papers discarded by Meilin and was scanning them at almost unnatural speed.

"Probably due to that new Lieutenant heading their organized crime division," said Syaoran.

"There is one useful thing in here," interrupted Kurama. "It says Okita survived the bombing."

"Where are they keeping him?" asked Syaoran.

"Looks like he was in Tokyo Memorial Hospital with a broken leg," answered Kurama. "It seems, however, that last night the Police moved him to a safe house and the location isn't in the report."

"We can probably find out where they are keeping him," commented Eriol. "It will just take a bit of time."

"It's too bad Hiei isn't here," added Yusuke. "He was always good at finding people. Although, somehow Sakura is pretty good at finding people too."

"Speaking of whom," said Meilin. "Where is Sakura?"

"Still sleeping," answered Syaoran.

"Still?" repeated Meilin as she checked her watch. "This is late, even for her."

"Apparently she had a pretty good time last night at the club," said Tomoyo. "I guess she's just sleeping off the aftereffects."

"Oh really?" came the response from Meilin. "She actually come home with a guy?"

"No," answered Syaoran.

"Apparently she just had some fun dancing with a guy at the club last night," continued Tomoyo. "But the details are a little sketchy since she wouldn't tell Syaoran anything, and nobody else was up when she got back last night."

"Speak of the devil," interrupted Keiko Yukimora as Sakura appeared at the bottom of stairs, still dressed in the light pink silk tank top and short shorts she had slept in.

"Morning," Sakura said happily as all eyes in the room turned to her.

"Morning Sakura," responded Tomoyo with an amused smirk on her face.

It wasn't until Sakura saw the grin on her best friend's face that she noticed that all the eyes in the room were on her, and the majority of the other people present had the same amused look that Tomoyo had. "Huh?" was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"We hear you had yourself some fun last night," said Meilin, who was probably sporting the widest grin of all the Captors.

Just at Meilin's mentioning the previous night, Sakura couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from turning up in a slight smile as she unconsciously touched her finger to her lips, remembering the electric feeling that had shot throughout her body when Heero had kissed her on the dance floor of the club. When she came back to her senses and again realized that everyone was still staring at her, Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and hopped her way over to the sofa and plopped into the open space between Keiko and Rika.

"So what happened, Sakura," asked Tomoyo. "You finally loose your cherry in the men's room of the club or something?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Of course not," she answered. "Only you and Eriol would do something like that."

Everyone, even the always serious Syaoran, had a hearty laugh at Sakura's joke. "Seriously, Sakura. What did happen to you last night?" repeated Tomoyo.

Once again, Sakura just winked and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess that's for me to know, and the rest of you to only attempt to find out." At this point, Sakura finally took notice of the files in Kurama's hand. "Is that the Police report from last night's incident?"

After having been distracted by the arrival of Sakura, Kurama got back to finishing up reading the documents. "Yeah," he answered Sakura. "But as we were discussing before you came down, it isn't very useful."

Sakura just shrugged off the bad news, not really all that interested in what the Police knew about last night. "Is last night's incident going to effect our plans?"

"No," answered Syaoran. "I sent Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Kuwabara to pick up some weapons from our storage to replace those we were picking up from Okita. All it means is that we will have to replace some of our stores."

"Hey, hey, hey," interrupted Meilin. "You're not getting off that easily. Now spill about what happened last night."

"You should really be asking Syaoran," answered Sakura as she looked at Syaoran and gave him an devilish grin. "I'm sure he's got a much more interesting story to tell." Syaoran glared back at Sakura in slight annoyance, knowing she had cleverly diverted the subject towards him to keep everyone from digging further into her own experience the night before.

As everyone's head turned away from Sakura and toward Syaoran, Syaoran saw the grin on Sakura's face turn into a full on smile as she had to force herself to keep from laughing at the success of her diversionary tactic. "So what happened?" asked Meilin.

Luckily for Syaoran, someone up there apparently liked him, for at that exact moment Chiharu chose to walk through the door. "You get the gear?" Syaoran asked to change the subject.

"Yeah," Chiharu answered as she sat down in an empty chair. "Takahashi and Kuwabara could probably use some assistance bringing it all in." Syaoran nodded back to Chiharu and then left through the same door Chiharu had entered through, followed by Eriol and Yusuke, to bring in the weapons and other equipment picked up from one of their many storages.

"I think I'll go get dressed now," said Sakura as she stood up and happily skipped back up the stairs to her bedroom.

When Sakura was gone, Meilin looked around the room a bit. It was at that point that she realized that both Syaoran and Sakura were no longer in the room, leaving her without her previous source of entertainment. "Aww man," she whined. "They got away." Everyone else just laughed before getting up to do numerous personal tasks before they got to work on prepping for the mission later that night.

Captors

As night fell on the city of Tokyo, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Meilin Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimora, Yoko Kurama, Rika Sasaki, Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara, Yukina Jaganeshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and about a dozen other associates of the Captors gang, were driving through the streets of downtown in a caravan of SUVs, sedans, and sports cars, on their way to their target; the Gundam controlled cash depository.

"We're coming up on the checkpoint," said Syaoran into his intercom to the other gang members in the cars following him. "Everyone check in."

"Car two," came Eriol's voice through the radio. "We're all set."

"Car three, we're set," this time came the voice of Kurama.

"Car four," said Meilin. "Ready to rock and roll."

"Car five, we're a go," responded Yamazaki.

"Car six," radioed Kuwabara. "All green."

"Car seven," Yusuke's voice could be heard. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Everyone be careful out there," said Sakura through her radio from the other seat in Syaoran's sports car.

"Keep safe," came the response from Keiko, who was with Yusuke and four others in a black SUV at the end of the caravan.

"Radio back in when you've reached your positions," said Syaoran.

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Roger."

One by one, over the next three blocks, each different car turned to approach the target building from their respective preplanned direction.

Gundams

"Anything?" Heero said through his radio to the other dozen or so people at the Cash Depository.

"South is clear," responded Trowa, who was in charge of the unit watching the alleyway behind the Depository.

"All quiet on the East." This comment came from Wu-Fei who was watching the armored car delivery bay on the East side of the building.

"Nothing on the West side," said Makoto. Makoto was in charge of the unit watching the main street next to the building and the only entrance into the underground parking garage.

"Roof's clear," radioed in Rei. "No snipers visible."

"Nothing out front either," said Heero. "Keep alert. It may not be tonight, but they are coming."

"Hold it," interrupted Rei. "Got something here." There was a few seconds of pause before Rei continued. "Got a sniper. Building straight across the street. Second from the top floor, seven windows from the left. Looks like." Rei paused for another moment. "Yup, definitely. Looks like it's Kuwabara."

"The big dolt in the Captors?" asked Makoto to confirm. "So I guess they didn't find someone better than him to replace Yanagisawa after Heero and Ami killed her."

"Pay attention everyone," ordered Heero. "If Kuwabara's here, then there must be more on the way. Rei, does it look like he made your position?"

"Definitely not," replied Rei. "I checked my position from that exact window and where I'm positioned right now, there is no way he can see me. Although, I must give him credit. That is the exact spot I would have picked if I wanted to give sniper support for an attack on this facility."

"Give him his credit later," interrupted Trowa. "I see a black SUV stopping at the West rear corner of the building, and a sedan at the East rear corner."

"I've got another vehicle at the entrance to the garage," reported Makoto.

"And there is one more SUV heading into the delivery bay," added Wu-Fei.

"I have a sedan and a sports car stopping at the front," stated Heero. "All together, that makes six assault teams and the sniper back-up. How many men do you count?"

"I count five heading into the West rear door, and another four into the East," said Trowa. "I'm splitting up my team and moving into position to intercept."

"Looks like four heading underground," added Makoto. "I'm heading off to join my team in the garage."

"I see six coming out of the SUV at the delivery bay," said Wu-Fei. "Heading down to take them out now."

"I count what looks like four in the sedan and probably two more in the sports car out front," finished up Heero. "My team can handle the front without me. Trowa's outnumbered so I'm heading to the rear to assist."

"Go to the West entrance," responded Trowa. "I have enough men to handle the East."

"Roger that," answered Heero.

"What should I do about the sniper?" asked Rei, who had Kuwabara's head right in her sights.

"Keep an eye on him," responded Heero as he was running full speed to meet up with Trowa's team at the rear of the building. "Wait until he is about to take a shot, and then take him out."

"Roger that, Heero. Be careful."

"You too."

Had Heero stuck around at the front of the building for just a few seconds longer, he would have been met with quite a shock. Merely by coincidence, moments after Heero had left his lookout position, Sakura stepped out of the passenger side of Syaoran's sports car. She methodically checked each of her two signature SIG 9mm guns, making certain they were loaded and the safeties were off.

"Everybody confirm you are in position," Sakura heard Syaoran's voice through both her earpiece and her open ear.

"Kurama. My team's ready to rush the West entrance," stated Kurama through the radio.

"We're set at the East entrance as well," added Meilin.

"We'll be set to blow the gate to the underground garage in ten seconds," reported Yukina while Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Rika were busy finishing up their portion of the task of setting the explosives on the heavy metal gate protecting the underground entrance to the building.

"Keiko and I are ready when you are," said Yusuke from his team's position at the Delivery Bay.

"Kuwabara here. I've got no snipers or roof lookouts in sight." Kuwabara had no idea that he was being watched by Rei, who's lips curled up in a smile when she read Kuwabara's lips report he had no snipers in sight.

"Alright," said Syaoran. "We go on Eriol's count." Eriol and Tomoyo's team were with Syaoran and Sakura at the front entrance of the building.

"Roger," reported all the teams in unison.

The reason Syaoran left the countdown to Eriol, was his and Sakura's positions in this particular mission was more as coordinators and backup. "Counting down," stated Eriol into his intercom. "Five, four, three, two, one. Go now!" All at once the heavy steel gate of the underground parking lot, the metal sliding doors of the delivery bay, and the doors at the front and two back entrances, all blew open from the different explosives used at each entry point.

"They're coming in," reported Heero to Rei on the roof. "Take out the sniper now."

Without responding, Rei immediately took the shot. With Kuwabara already in her sights, all she had to do was pull the trigger and watch as the perfectly aimed shot went right through the forehead of the unsuspecting Kazuma Kuwabara. "One down," Rei reported. "Area's clear. I'm heading down to assist."

"Meet up with Makoto in the basement," Rei heard Heero say whilst hearing a couple shots from his powerful Desert Eagle handguns. "I'm sure the Captor's don't know the money is gone, so they will probably attempt to grab the money, and then take out the support columns in the garage to bring down the entire building, so I need you're A game down there."

"Affirmative, Heero," answered Rei. "I'll be at Makoto's position in thirty seconds.

The strike by Rei was supposed to be as covert as possible, hopefully keeping the Captors from ever realizing their sniper backup was down. Unfortunately, unseen by Rei, when Kuwabara was hit, his gun fell out through the open window and landed loudly on the street, not far from Syaoran's car. Both Syaoran and Sakura shot their bodies around with guns drawn and ready to fire when they heard the noise. Syaoran was the first to realize the fallen sniper rifle belonged to Kuwabara, and when he noticed the giant blood splatter all over the scope, it was pretty easy to figure out that he had been sniped himself.

"Shit," Syaoran swore to himself. Then speaking into his radio, he checked in on each of his teams. "Heads up everyone, the Gundams knew we were coming. Kuwabara's been taken out. All teams, report your status."

"Garage team," reported Yamazaki. "We're in a bit of a standoff down here. No backup necessary, but there is no way we are going to have time to set the explosives on the – Shit! Watch behind! Another gun from the stairwell." After a couple seconds of pause, Yamazaki continued. "We're all still here. Nobody's hit yet, but we are stuck. Explosives mission is a failure."

"We're fucked over here too," said Yusuke next. "Two of my guys are down. They have the high ground on us and picked off my advance team as they went through the entry door to get to the vault. Delivery Bay is also a failure."

"My team's gone," said Kurama in a strangely calm voice considering the situation. "I know I took out one guard myself, and another of my team took out one too. But as we were advancing, a third showed up and nailed three of my four in one stroke. My guess is it has to be a Gundam. The last one just got taken down and my position is safe for now, but further advancement is impossible."

"We are all clear in the front," came Eriol's report, the only good news so far. "However, the Gundams have booby trapped the route to the vault. It will take some time to disarm."

"Dammit," swore Syaoran. "Alright. All teams regroup, and retreat. Meilin, what is your status?" Syaoran waited for a couple seconds, but no response came. "Meilin, report in." Again, Syaoran waited a couple seconds. "Meilin isn't reporting in," Syaoran told the rest of the gang. "Sakura and I are heading in to check on her. The rest of you, when you get out of the building, meet back at the alternate retreat site. Eriol, you and Tomoyo go check out Kuwabara's position. Hopefully he is still alive."

"Roger," responded Eriol from within the building.

"Let's go, Sakura," said Syaoran as they both jumped into Syaoran's sports car and sped around the block to the entrance that Meilin had entered through.

Jumping out of the car before Syaoran had even come to a complete stop, Sakura ran to the door, and jumped and rolled through the opening. In a single fluid motion, she popped to her feet, while inhumanly quickly scanning the room. In her scan, Sakura caught sight of Meilin, who thankfully seemed perfectly fine, ducked behind a wall, and two other people with guns that she didn't recognize. Before the guards in the room had a chance to react to her presence, Sakura took aim and fired six total rounds, three from each gun at each figure. One of the guards was definitely slower to react than the other. The slower of the guards took all three rounds center mass, and soundlessly crumpled to the ground. The other had reacted to Sakura's entrance much faster, and had managed to do a flip backwards through a doorway, causing two of the bullets to miss, but unfortunately for him the third shot had caught him in the leg.

While Sakura kept the guards busy, Syaoran had rushed through the door and went immediately over to his cousin's position. "You alright?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine," answered Meilin. "We got ambushed by automatic weapons fire as we came through the door. My whole team got wasted in the attack, and I barely got out of the way, but when I landed, I smashed my radio. That's why I've been out of contact."

"Understood," said Syaoran. "The Gundams were expecting us. It is likely they have taken out Kuwabara, and the other teams are all pinned down. We're retreating."

"You two ready to move?" asked Sakura from across the way, where she was hiding behind a pillar and firing shots to keep the one remaining shooter at bay.

Syaoran and Meilin nodded in response, and all three Captors let loose a barrage of gunfire as they retreated back through the door and made their way to their cars.

As soon as the volley of shots had ended, Trowa Barton took a peek out from behind his cover and watched three bodies expertly slipping out through the door. At that same time, he also heard Heero's voice through his radio. "Everyone report in."

"Wu-Fei. Delivery Bay's all clear. I lost one, and one more is hit, but the remaining Captors are retreating."

"Garage is clear," reported Makoto. "We lost one man. No other injuries."

"East entrance clear," said Trowa. "My team is down, and I took one in the leg. Not serious, just a flesh wound."

"Makoto," said Heero. "Call Ami, we'll need her medical skills. Wu-Fei, have your team check the structure to make sure the Captors didn't leave any surprises behind, and Makoto, have your team assist. Also, you and Rei get over to Trowa and check on his injury." Heero waited for a second before continuing. "Front team, report in." He was greeted by silence. "My team isn't responding," Heero told the others. "I'm going to check on their situation. Everyone meet at Trowa's position after the building has been swept."

"Roger that," came numerous voices simultaneously.

Heero then stood up and checked the vitals of the two downed Gundam associates whom he had been backing up, only to find they were both indeed dead. He then checked the vitals of the four dropped Captor associates in the room, putting a bullet in the head of one who was about to die, but wasn't quite there yet. Then he finally left the area and made his way back toward his original team to see what had happened.

Yangs

Unbeknownst to either the Captors or the Gundams, there were two more people who witnessed the entire incident at the Cash Depository. Watching from the roof of a building two blocks away, using extremely high powered electronic binoculars, were the two leaders of the notorious Yangs gang. The commander, Yang, and his second in command and twin sister, Yin, were both twenty-two years of age. If anyone had not known who they were, it would be impossible to guess they were even related, much less twins. Yang was tall, almost six and a half feet, with a muscular build, spiked black hair, and a set of intense piercing sliver eyes. Yin, on the other hand, was only a tad over five feet tall, had a thin petite frame, and had long glowing silver hair and cold and ruthless pitch black eyes.

"You were right, brother," commented Yin as she set down her binoculars after the last Captor vehicle left the area.

Yang had a menacing smile on his face as he too placed his binocular down. "I think it's about time for phase two."

Yin's facial expression turned to an exact match to her brother's as the two twins turned around and walked away from the building edge and toward the stairs to make their way back to their hideout and set the next stage of their plan into action.


	6. Chapter 3: Retribution

**Author's Notes:**

Well, like usual, I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully the extended length of this chapter makes up for the delay somewhat. As you will soon learn, this chapter is a big turning point in the plot of the overall story, so I hope you like it. I haven't decided whether to continue working on this fic, or to go back and update my other one. But whichever one I work on, it is quite likely that it will take me a while due to school and such. But wish me luck in getting whatever I work on next done quickly and in the meantime, enjoy the story!

Chapter 3: Retribution

Captors

The mood at the cemetery was a mix of somber and anger, as the dozens of people were standing with heads down at the rare Captor funeral, but the second in the past few months. All eyes were downcast as the body of Kazuma Kuwabara was slowly lowered into the rectangular hole six feet below the surface. The majority of the first row of mourners were the thirteen remaining Captor members, plus Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru. Behind them were numerous groups of associates that did business with the Captors, and spread around the entire cemetery were countless numbers of hired security guards, making certain no Gundams could attempt a surprise attack at the funeral. The Captors didn't really believe the Gundams would stoop so low as to attack them as they mourned at the funeral, but hired the security just in case.

As the first shovel of dirt fell on Kuwabara's coffin, the sound of a cellular phone broke the silence. Casually pulling her phone out of her purse, Sakura Kinomoto placed the small electronic device up to her ear. She never uttered a single word as a moment after answering, Sakura hung up the phone and replaced it back in her purse. Still silent, she turned around and as the crowd parted to allow her to pass, she walked away from the gathering with Syaoran Li right on her heals. Once at the black Mercedes they had arrived in, Sakura and Syaoran each pulled off their coats, placing them on the backseat. After Syaoran climbed into the driver's seat and Sakura into the passenger, the car sped off out of the cemetery.

Gundams

"It feels great to be back," commented Quatre Raberba-Winner as he stretched his arms after walking out of the terminal of the Tokyo International Airport.

"It definitely does," agreed Relena Peacecraft, walking in synchronization with Quatre just one step to his right. "It's been a while."

Both Gundams had been working on an arms deal and a few money laundering operations with a couple new contacts in Europe, and had been gone for almost three weeks. Relena hadn't really wanted to go on the trip, but Heero had sent her both because she was the Gundam's best negotiator and also because she was the one most affected mentally by the death of her brother, Milliardo, and the others.

They were both standing at the curb, waiting for their limo to arrive, when all of a sudden, both Relena and Quatre's heads snapped back and they both fell to the hard concrete below. Everyone in the area turned around to figure out what happened, and as soon as the crowd noticed the red spots on the chests of the two fallen people begin to increase in size, the entire area turned into a stampede as everyone began to panic. The men that were picking up Quatre and Relena at the airport all drew their weapons, but knew the possibility of finding the shooter in the craziness of the crowd was going to be next to impossible.

Captors

On the roof of a building about a block away from the airport, two figures dressed in all black watched the scene of mayhem unfolding before them through powerful sights on silenced SIG Sauer SSG3000 sniper rifles. Neither Sakura Kinomoto or Syaoran Li smiled, or made any other facial gesture for that matter, as they watched their enemies fall to the ground and lay there unmoving, the two expertly fired shots instantaneously killing both.

While they were at Kuwabara's funeral, the call had come in from an informant that the plane Relena and Quatre had taken had arrived. The Captors had already known the two Gundams would be arriving that day, and had previously picked a building with perfect line of sight with the exits from the airport terminal. Throughout the entire time from when they had left the cemetery up until the present, neither Sakura or Syaoran had barely said even a single word. They had silently driven to the building, silently taken the two sniper rifles out of the trunk of the Mercedes, silently climbed the stairs to the roof, and silently each took aim. The only word that had been uttered was a 'go' by Syaoran, to make certain they both fired at the exact same instant. Now finished with their mission of retaliation for the sniping of Kuwabara, Syaoran and Sakura got up from their positions on their stomachs, packed up their guns, and headed back down to their car.

Gundams

"Fuck!" cursed Duo Maxwell exceptionally loudly as he threw his cell phone against the fireplace in the Gundam's main house living room, shattering the small device on the hard marble surface. The other seven Gundam's in the room all looked at the extremely angry Duo. "Someone just shot Relena and Quatre."

"Where?" asked Ami Mizuno, before anyone else had a chance to talk.

"In front of the airport terminal," answered Duo. "It appears they were sniped."

"Captors?" questioned Trowa Barton.

"Unknown," said Duo. "But probably. They were probably getting revenge for Kuwabara."

"How did they find out they were coming in today?" brought up Wu-Fei. "Nobody but us and the team we sent to pick them up should know."

"Doriane," said Heero quietly under his breath. All the other Gundams turned to look at their leader for clarification. "It was Doriane."

"How do you know?" asked Ami.

"He was the last of the new contacts Relena and Quatre were meeting with," answered Heero. "He would have known exactly when they would be leaving and probably gave them up to the Captors." Heero paused for a moment as his hands clenched into tight fists of anger. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that smug French son of a bitch."

"You can't blame yourself," consoled Ami. "His operation by far had the best risk to reward ratio. There was no way we could pass up the opportunity."

"I know an assassin team in Paris," said Trowa. "Doriane will be taken care of in -"

Trowa stopped mid sentence when completely unexpectedly Heero stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs toward his bedroom. The sudden move caught all the Gundams off guard, and left them speechless and staring at the stairs, wondering what their leader was doing. A couple minutes later, Heero reappeared, descended down the stairs, and walked back through the room, this time heading toward the door to the garage. "Stay here," was the only thing Heero said as he entered the garage and jumped onto a black motorcycle. Before any of the Gundams could even ask Heero where he was going, he had started up the machine and sped down the street.

"What was that about?" questioned Minako to nobody in particular.

"Everyone get your equipment," stated Ami as she got up, almost as suddenly as Heero had.

"What's going on Ami?" asked Minako.

"I don't know," answered Ami. "But we're following him."

"But he told us to wait here," pointed out Minako. "Maybe he is just going somewhere to cool off."

"Heero was wearing both of his six clip quick-loaders," said Ami. "That means that wherever he is going, he plans to use a lot of bullets, and we are going to support him, whether he likes it or not. Now, as I said before, everyone get your equipment. You have three minutes." Ami was the first to leave the room, with all the other Gundams following quickly behind her to get their particular weapons of choice.

Five minutes later Ami, Minako, and Duo were in a black BMW and exiting the front gate of the Gundams' house, followed closely by the black Cadillac SUV driven by Trowa, Makoto, Wu-Fei, and Rei. In the front car, Minako had brought up the tracking system to determine where Heero was headed. Heero had taken the fastest bike in the garage, and was already a good distance ahead of them, his intended direction easily determined. "It looks like he's heading toward the South Tokyo Industrial District," said Minako.

"The South Tokyo Industrial District?" repeated Duo in confusion. "Why in hell is he heading -" Duo stopped mid thought when he realized what Heero was up to. "He wouldn't," he said in disbelief.

"The Captor's drug manufacturing facility?" Minako completed Duo's thought for him. "He couldn't possibly be thinking of taking on that place alone. We already determined the security at the place is so tight it would take an army to take it down."

"Heero you stubborn jackass," said Ami inaudibly to herself as she sped up the car to attempt to get to the facility before Heero could get himself killed.

When the drug facility came into Heero's view, he lined up his bike with the entrance to the building, and holding the heading steady, Heero sped up to maximum speed and jumped straight backwards off the still moving motorcycle, landing smoothly in a crouch as the bike continued forward. Automatic weapons fire could be heard as the security personnel all fired on the quickly approaching machine, but the gunfire was not powerful enough to knock the motorcycle off its heading, as it crashed head on into the doorway and exploded, killing the nearest pair of guards in the process.

Right after landing, Heero had withdrawn his two black and gold Desert Eagles and in a surprisingly slow and casual pace, walked toward the building. Distracted by the explosion of the motorcycle, the guards were too slow to react to Heero's presence, as Heero unloaded both of his guns into the half dozen guards at the door without even breaking stride. Offhandedly, Heero popped the empty clips from his guns, and brought each weapon down to his quick-loaders, immediately reloading both guns with fresh clips. There was no change in speed of Heero's approach as he walked straight through the fire from his burning bike, and entered the building. Inside, there were dozens of guards with guns drawn and pointed at the open doorway, but with faster than lightning reflexes, Heero raised his guns and again unloaded both entire clips in a spread of bullets. Some of the shots hit targets, but others were dodged by the guards jumping behind pillars to avoid being shot. After expending his third and forth clips of the night, Heero again reloaded his guns, but this time took off at a run while doing so. Automatic gunfire echoed throughout the area as the remaining guards all began firing wildly at anything they thought was a target. Heero meanwhile expertly ran from one piece of cover to the next, casually taking out guards with well aimed headshots as he went along. Each time one of his guns became empty, Heero simply popped out the empty magazine and quickly reloaded the weapon.

By the time Heero had emptied his fifth, sixth, seventh, and eight clips, he had effectively cleared the room of all security personnel. On the ground laid at least two dozen people, most dead, but a few still dying. Having done quite an extensive amount of reconnaissance of the facility, Heero knew there would be more guards coming from behind him soon, but ignored that fact and continued into the next section of the factory sized building. After expending another few bullets on the guards he encountered as he descended the stairs to his destination target, Heero finally arrived at the drug production floor. The facility normally pumped out large quantities of high quality cocaine and heroin, which meant there were tons of highly unstable materials in the area. Pausing at the doorway, Heero scanned the area until he spotted the area within the room that was used as the storage for the majority of the explosive products. There were dozens of people in the room, all with guns drawn, having heard the commotion he had caused upstairs, and preparing for an attack. Taking two deep breaths, Heero shot out from his hiding place at the doorway, and shooting as he ran, moved in a zigzag pattern toward his target. Heero only ended up hitting one or two of the people in the area, but his wide barrage of bullets did keep the rest of the shooters ducked behind some type of cover, allowing Heero to reach the explosive canisters without being hit.

Heero knew that the people in the area would not be stupid enough to shoot at him while he was ducked behind the explosives, so he quickly pulled out the C4 plastic explosives from his slim pack under his jacket and attached it to the canisters. Before attaching the detonators to the explosives, Heero peeked out from his hiding place, and emptied his clips at the approaching guards, effectively killing five and keeping the rest from advancing any further. After reloading his guns with his last two full clips, Heero attached the detonators to the high yield explosives. His job done, Heero took one more peek around the corner of the drums of flammable material he was hiding behind, to see even more guards make their way into the room. Heero knew he had no chance of shooting his way out of the room, so instead just sat back against the heavy containers, resigned to his fate. He closed his eyes for a moment, the face of Ami Mizuno appearing in his mind's eye. Heero knew he loved Ami in his own unorthodox way, so wasn't surprised that at his last moments he would picture the lovely blue haired girl. However, much to Heero's surprise, after a moment, Ami's face disappeared and he found himself thinking about someone else. Replacing Ami's face, the image of someone he had met only once in his life appeared before him. Her green eyes, shapely body, and intoxicating smile were impossible to forget, as Heero found himself daydreaming about the girl he met at the club just a week ago, but had as of yet not had a chance to call; Sakura.

As Heero pulled the trigger for the explosives out from his pocket, an unconscious smile actually crept along his mouth. Heero was just about to press the button and take out the entire facility, when suddenly the feeling of a palm striking him against his face woke him up. Heero's eyes shot open and he found himself staring face to face with an exceptionally angry Ami Mizuno.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ami cursed at Heero. Heero was slightly taken aback, both by Ami's sudden appearance, and by her use of swear words, which she only did when she was really upset. "Trying to take on a place like this yourself. That is just absolutely stupid." As Ami continued to berate Heero, her face slowly changed from anger to relief, as a few stray tears began to fall down her cheek.

Heero lightly brushed away Ami's tears and pulled her into a light, but caring, embrace. "Sorry Ami," said Heero softly. "This wasn't originally supposed to be a suicide mission."

Ami finally stopped her tears of relief, and separated herself from Heero. "The others have the back exit secure for now," said Ami. "But I'm not sure how long we can hold the position if the other guys in the building head toward the back instead of the way you came in."

"Okay," stated Heero as he stood up, pulling Ami up with him in the process. Heero took one last peek around the barrels to see the guards approaching his position again. "Go. I'm right behind you." Ami nodded her head, and as Heero turned and unloaded his last two clips of bullets, Ami made a dash for the back stairwell, which was going to be their exit route. By the time Heero was completely out of bullets, eight more guards were dead, and Heero replaced his guns in his holsters and ran for the stairs, following the route Ami was taking.

As Ami ran through the twists and turns of the corridors, she calmly shot the few straggling guards that happened to appear in her path. With pinpoint accuracy, Ami never had to break stride as those she ran into didn't ever even have a chance to react before they were dead on the ground. In one corridor, however, Ami somehow missed a single guy, who popped out from a side room behind her, taking aim at the girl from behind, without Ami ever knowing. However, luckily for the Gundam, Heero was not too far behind her and when he spotted the enemy taking aim at his fellow gang member, Heero increased his pace just a fraction, and without breaking stride, smoothly broke the guy's neck from behind, and took his gun at the same instant. Heero only waited around for about a half a second, admiring his handiwork, before turning and running after Ami again.

When Ami and Heero exited through the back entrance, they were greeted by Trowa, Duo, Minako, and Makoto. Trowa had a pair of MP5K compact machine guns, each pointed in a different direction, obviously on the lookout for more enemies from any direction from which they might approach. Much like Trowa, Makoto was scanning the area for more enemies, her FN P90 submachine gun's sights lined up with her quickly moving eye. Duo had a military grade M16 assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to the frame, resting on his shoulder as he admired the scene of the quick massacre after the Gundam's arrived and had taken out the entire unsuspecting rear entrance squadron, with Minako standing next to him, her pair of Glock handguns already reholstered.

Heero quickly scanned the rooftops, and just as he expected, he spotted the forms of Wu-Fei and Rei on a nearby rooftop, both with sniper rifles at the ready. Just at that moment, Heero also heard a bit of chatter from Ami's radio, as Wu-Fei reported that a guard car was heading in their direction. Ami responded by telling Wu-Fei to take out the car before it got to their position, and mere moments later a deafening boom could be heard as Wu-Fei's Steyr large caliber sniper rifle fired a single giant bullet straight through the engine block of the car, effectively immobilizing the vehicle. Immediately following Wu-Fei's crippling shot, Rei switched her H&K semi-automatic sniper rifle to burst mode, and unloaded a spray of a dozen bullets from her 20 capacity magazine, into the hood of the car, killing or injuring every occupant.

"Let's get out of here," stated Ami to the gang members on the street and through the radio to Rei and Wu-Fei. Everybody nodded, and Wu-Fei and Rei packed up their rifles and started back down to street level. The Gundams, including Heero since his motorcycle was now destroyed, all piled into the two cars they had driven to the factory.

As they were driving away, Heero finally pressed the trigger for the explosives he had set. The explosion from the C4 mixed with the flammable materials of the drug factory, caused for a loud roar to be heard. Heero had not brought nearly enough explosives to destroy the entire building, but he was certain the blast would have destroyed the entire drug production line, and probably would cause enough damage that the fire department and police would show up, effectively making the building useless to the Captors. After tossing the trigger out the window, Heero gently placed his hand on top of Ami's, who had her right hand resting on the shifter, and as Ami glanced at him, Heero once again apologized, this time with his eyes, for making the beautiful girl worry.

Captors

The day following the assassination of Quatre and Relena and the attack on the Captor's drug factory, Sakura was putting on the little bit of makeup she usually wore, when her phone started to ring. Picking it up, Sakura looked at the front LCD screen to determine who was calling her, and was surprised to find that it said number unknown. Her phone, just like all the other phones the Captors used, was usually very good at decrypting what number was calling, regardless of any Caller ID blocks the caller may have had. She didn't worry about it for too long, instead she just flipped open the phone and placed the small device up to her ear. "Hello?"

"So did I prove myself worthy?" came the response from a voice Sakura hadn't heard in over a week, but would never forget anytime soon.

"Not sure yet," answered Sakura in a jokingly smug tone of voice. "Anything you planning on doing to help out your case?"

"My plan was to take you out tonight to remove any last doubts," answered Heero in his usual confident tone of voice. "Pick you up at eight?"

Sakura was a little surprised that Heero had simply asked what time, without bothering to ask if she was even available that night, but what she worried about a little more was finding a way to not let Heero know she was in a gang, which meant meeting him somewhere other than at the Captor's house. "I've got a thing to do tonight," said Sakura so Heero wouldn't think she was just sitting at home on a Saturday night with no plans. "But I should be done by eight, so I'll meet you at Tokyo Station at eight-thirty." Sakura figured her little lie worked to show she wasn't sitting at home waiting for his call, and also made certain Heero wouldn't find out she was actually a Captor.

"See you then," responded Heero

"Bye," said Sakura as she hung up her phone with a big smile on her face. She hadn't been expecting the day to be very good, considering one of her gang's most lucrative operations had been totally destroyed the night before, but knowing she had a date with Heero made her a lot more excited than even she would have expected. Humming softly to herself, Sakura finished up the touchups to her makeup with much more energy than she had previously displayed.

Just after finishing her makeup, a knock came at Sakura's door and Syaoran walked in. It wasn't hard for Syaoran to spot the look of elation on Sakura's face. "What are you so excited about?"

Sakura turned to look at her visitor, and only smiled a little brighter. "Nothing in particular," answered Sakura. "What's up?"

"Kurama just called and said one of his contacts might have a facility already set up that we can use to replace the one we lost last night," answered Syaoran as he took a seat in one of the chairs in Sakura's room.

"That was fast," commented Sakura as she dropped her robe to the floor and began searching through her closet for some clothes to wear that day. Sakura didn't care that Syaoran was still in her room, watching her getting dressed. They each had seen one another nude numerous times before, so neither really had anything to hide from the other. "How trustworthy is the source?"

"Pretty good," answered Syaoran. "Same guy that got us the info on that Gundam weapons storehouse we destroyed a few weeks back."

"That was a fun explosion to watch," laughed Sakura, remembering the sight of the building exploding in a huge fireball interspersed with smaller flashes from the exploding ammunition stored in the structure. Syaoran joined in on the fun, also laughing at the remembrance of the sight. "So do you know where this supposed new site is located?"

"Don't know the exact location," said Syaoran. "But according to Kurama, it is outside the city itself and is supposedly relatively isolated, so it sounds as though we can add even more security than we had at the old facility, which will be a plus."

"So when are we meeting with the guy to take a look at this place?" Sakura asked after finally deciding on a lacy red bra and snapping it into place.

"The meeting's tonight," answered Syaoran. "But I've already got something I have to do tonight, so I need you to go along to the meeting."

"Can't do it," stated Sakura, which surprised Syaoran a bit since he had been sure she had said the night before she had no plans for that night.

"Can't do it?" repeated Syaoran. "Why not?"

"Got a date," Sakura answered matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said you were free tonight," said Syaoran.

"I was," replied Sakura. "But I'm not anymore."

"And who's this date with?" questioned Syaoran.

"You don't know him. So why can't you go tonight?" Sakura asked to change the subject.

"Same reason as you," said Syaoran.

"Really?" said Sakura as she stopped flipping through the clothes hanging in her closet and turned to face Syaoran, still clad in only her bra and panties. "So you finally got a chance to call up that girl you met at the club?" Syaoran's surprise at Sakura's knowledge of who his date was with was easy to see, and Sakura just laughed in response. "I know you've been wanting to call her for a while now."

"Guess things have just been busy this past week," shrugged Syaoran as he got up from his chair. "I better tell Eriol and Tomoyo to go with Kurama and Rika."

"Get either Chiharu and Yamazaki or Yusuke and Keiko to go with them too," added Sakura before Syaoran was out the door. The Captors leader turned to look at his second in command, waiting for clarification as to why she thought the extra personnel should attend. "Just in case," said Sakura. "We've underestimated the Gundams too many times already. Ideally I would rather have Hiei go with them, since he is the best at sniffing out traps, but I have a feeling Meilin would probably kill us herself if we sent Hiei off on a mission before she got a chance to have her fun with him."

Syaoran had to laugh at Sakura's point, also knowing full well that Meilin would definitely not be pleased if she didn't get her alone time with Hiei. "I'll tell Yusuke and Keiko to go with them." As Syaoran opened the door to leave, he turned his head back around to face Sakura again. "By the way, thanks for the show." Syaoran's joke was met with Sakura sticking her tongue out at her friend and throwing a pillow at his retreating back, instead hitting the door as Syaoran closed it behind him.

Gundams

Sitting out front of the bustling Tokyo Station, Heero Yuy casually checked his watch. 'Late,' Heero though to himself, seeing the minute hand resting on the forty. Normally, Heero would not put up with someone making him wait, however, he couldn't get himself to leave. Instead, Heero simply leaned back in the bench he was occupying and prepared himself to be patient for a little longer.

Unknown to Heero, just around the corner, his date had already arrived. Sakura had actually arrived a few minutes early, but after spotting Heero had purposely stayed out of sight. Not that she didn't want to begin her date, but Sakura always arrived fashionably late. She found that studying how people reacted when waiting for someone else to be a good way to determine personality traits. For example, in Heero's case, Sakura could tell by the way he moved that he did not like to be kept waiting. But judging by the fact that he was still there made it clear that he was serious about seeing Sakura that night, and based on the fact that he was still calm and composed and not fidgety, he was just as confident as she remembered. She almost wanted to wait and see just how long he would wait for her before leaving, but by the time her watch turned to 8:45, she had gotten impatient herself and casually walked around the corner.

Heero took notice of Sakura's casual approach the second she had come into his view. He purposely didn't show that he had even noticed her presence, not wanting to look as though he was overly anxious. Instead he waited until she was so close that it would be impossible to fake not seeing her, and then casually rose from his seat.

She hadn't intended to, in fact she had meant to purposely not, but as soon as Sakura was close enough, she found herself drawn to Heero and seductively wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Sakura had originally planned to not give Heero a welcoming kiss, to make certain she kept the upper hand throughout the date, but for a reason she couldn't explain, she just couldn't help herself. When Heero and Sakura finally parted lips, the two finally verbally greeted each other. "Hi," said Sakura first.

"Hi yourself," responded Heero. "That was some greeting."

"You should be flattered," joked Sakura. "I don't do that with just anybody."

"I'm not complaining," Heero answered with a smirk. "You look great, by the way."

Sakura smiled, took a step back, and did a twirl to show off her outfit to Heero. Sakura was wearing a sparkling form fitting gold dress. It was low cut with straps that crossed behind her exposed back, and stopped the slightest bit above her mid-thigh. Overall, the dress showed a great deal of Sakura's flawless smooth skin and was a great accent to her bright green eyes and short auburn hair. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Sakura asked.

"First dinner, then dancing," replied Heero. "Shall we?" Heero, who was still a bit mesmerized by how amazing Sakura looked, held out an arm, which Sakura promptly took, and led the striking girl to his car.

Captors

"How much farther is this place?" asked Kurama as he looked out the windows, but still couldn't see anything but the scenery and the two cars following them.

"Not much farther," replied Takaeda Katsumoto, who was driving the vehicle. Kurama had met Takaeda almost a month earlier when Takaeda had sought him out to sell him some information. At first, Kurama had been very skeptical of the informant, since usually it was himself who was searching for the informants, not the other way around. However, after the first two tips Takaeda had given Kurama had panned out, he began to trust him a little more. The first tip Takaeda had sold Kurama was the name of a Gundam informant who worked within the Customs Department and was a key in the Gundams' sizeable smuggling operation. The second was a tip that one of the Captors' informants was actually playing both sides, and was getting ready to turn traitor and give all the information he knew to the Police. The Captors had quickly dealt with the traitor, leaving him floating somewhere in the middle of the Pacific after being thrown, while still alive though with two broken legs, out of a plane. The latest piece of information Takaeda had provided was the location of a secret storehouse of Gundams' weapons, which the Captors had destroyed. The three tips gave Kurama a good deal of confidence in the abilities of this informant, and was therefore fairly confident about this latest bit of information on a building they could use to restore their drug operation.

As Takaeda and Kurama turned a corner and followed the side of a small hillside, their destination finally came into view. Set right at the base of a hill and surrounded on three sides by walls of earth, the facility was very well hidden. From the outside, it appeared to be at least as big, if not bigger, than the previous factory type building the Captors had controlled. "What is a building of this size doing way out here?" Kurama wondered aloud.

"I think it was going to be used for some type of mining operation in these hillsides here that just never got off the ground," answered Takaeda. "But I am not totally certain."

Takaeda drove right up to the doorway to the left of the two large loading docks and parked his sedan. Moments later, Eriol's car and Yusuke's car pulled up alongside the vehicle and Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Yusuke, and Keiko, all joined Kurama and Takaeda at the entrance.

"This place looks like it has promise," commented Eriol as he scanned the building and the area surrounding it. "Yusuke. You and Keiko take a look around the outside of the building. Check for possible future security posts and make certain there doesn't seem to be any damage to the structure."

"Sure thing," answered Keiko. Keiko and Yusuke separated and each went opposite directions to check around the exterior of the building.

"Let's take a look at the interior," Eriol said next.

Takaeda nodded his head before unlocking and then opening the door and stepping aside to hold the door open for the Captors. All four of the remaining Captors entered the pitch black building, with Takaeda following behind and quickly shutting the door. All the Captors were about to turn around to find out why Takaeda had closed the door before turning on any lights, when all of a sudden a dozen high powered floodlights turned on, lighting up the entire area. As soon as it was bright, all four Captors immediately drew their guns, for when they were able to see the area, they found that along the floor and on the upper catwalks, stood at least three dozen armed men, all pointing their various weapons at the gang members.

"Drop your guns," came a calm and collected voice from somewhere in the shadows.

Not a single Captor dropped even one weapon. All the Captors were carrying a pair of handguns that day, and presently had each gun pointed in a different direction. "Identify yourselves!" ordered Eriol toward both the voice in the darkness and all the armed men around the room. Slowly and methodically, a single figure walked out from the shadows. "Yang," muttered Eriol under his breath when he saw who had previously been addressing him.

"As I said before," continued Yang. "Drop your weapons." Again, not a single of the Captor's guns were dropped. "You are hopelessly outnumbered, you have no position, and your chances of survival are less than nothing. Now, drop your weapons."

All the Captors knew that Yang was right. They were outnumbered at least nine to one, and did not have even an elevated position advantage. "Drop them," muttered Eriol in an uncharacteristically angry voice.

Slowly and resentfully, all four Captors slowly bent down and placed their weapons at their feet. "You traitorous son of a bitch," swore Kurama to Takaeda as he was placing his guns on the cold steel floor.

Takaeda just smirked at the Captor. "You idiots are just too trusting," responded Takaeda as he began to laugh at Kurama and the others' predicament.

Clenching his fists as he stood back up, Kurama angrily shot out his right hand in a lightning fast motion, and clocked Takaeda right across the jaw, sending the traitor sprawling onto the ground.

The sound of guns cocking could be heard as many of the guns in the room turned to point directly at Kurama after the quick and brazen move. "Now, now, Kurama," chided Yang with a laugh. "Don't go doing anything stupid now." Kurama just continued to stare at Takaeda, ignoring Yang, as he got up off the floor.

"Not bad," Takaeda said as he wiped some blood from his lip. "But let me show you how it is done."

Takaeda was just about to punch Kurama with all his strength, when suddenly Yang stopped him. "Takaeda!" Takaeda stopped mid-swing at his boss's order, and turned to look at the tall and muscular form of Yang. "Are there any more of them outside?"

Takaeda brought his fist back down to his side, his scowl of anger at Kurama lifting back to a confident smirk. "Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimora are scanning the exterior."

Yang turned to the man standing next to him. "Zao. Take a team and check the perimeter. Find the two remaining Captors. Try to bring them alive, but if you have to kill them, I have no qualms."

Zao was Yang and Yin's right hand man. He took care of specialty missions like assassinations and covert reconnaissance, and was one of the most ruthless members of the Yangs. He was just about the same height as Yang, and a touch more muscular. He had a cleanly shaven head and deathly cold eyes, and was wielding a monstrous fully automatic chain gun. Zao never spoke, but was a merciless killer and a skilled strategist on the field of battle. Motioning to a group of a half dozen men, Zao took his squad and exited the building in search of his prey.

Unknown to either the Yangs or the captured Captors, Yusuke had found a broken shutter right at the same moment that the trap within the building had been sprung. The second he had caught sight of the numerous guys with guns pointed at his friends, he had called Keiko, who was searching on the other side of the building, and apprised her of the situation. "Keiko, it's Yusuke. Something's going down inside and it looks like the others are in trouble. Make your way to the rear of the building. I have a feeling some guns are going to be looking for us shortly so find a spot and keep watch. Also, call Syaoran and the others. I'm going to try to get a better handle on what's going on here and then I'll meet you in back."

"Be careful Yusuke," came the response from Keiko, who drew a gun and quickly made her way around to the back of the building.

"You too," answered Yusuke as he put away his phone. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Kurama take a swing at Takaeda. Yusuke could only assume Takaeda betrayed them, but he couldn't be certain since he couldn't hear anything and whoever seemed to be the mastermind was out of view. What he did notice was when a small squad of men with guns headed toward the front entrance, a group he assumed was meant to hunt down Keiko and himself. Yusuke took this situation as a sign that it was time for him to leave his spy post and meet up with Keiko at the rear of the building and wait for the ambush party to arrive.

Gundams & Captors

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" asked Syaoran Li.

"A couple times now," answered Ami Mizuno with a bright smile. "But a girl can never hear that too often." Ami was wearing a form fit, body hugging, low cut, sparkling sky blue strapless dress that stopped around mid-thigh. Her smooth legs and slender shoulders were bare, resulting in an extraordinarily sexy look when combined with the way her short blue hair fell lightly across her face. "So what's the plan for the rest of the night?"

"Truthfully," answered Syaoran. "I don't quite know yet." Syaoran's answer took Ami a bit by surprise. Since they were currently waiting for their waiter to bring them their food at one of the nicest and most popular French style restaurants in all of Japan, Ami figured Syaoran must have planned the date at least three or four days in advance. Syaoran saw the look of surprise on Ami's attractive face and explained himself. "I have actually been extremely busy this past week, so haven't had an opportunity to figure out all the details yet. In theory, I should have waited a couple more days to ask you out, in order to do some more preparation, but I just didn't feel like waiting any longer. This place was all I had the chance to get at the last minute."

Ami's look of surprise shifted to a sexy smile. "Stop trying to act all modest," said Ami. "I know how much pull it takes to get a last minute reservation here." Syaoran shrugged slightly at Ami's calling of his ploy. "Guess your are just full of surprises."

At that moment, the waiter finally arrived with their dessert and the bill. Syaoran had just placed a credit card on the table to pay when his phone rang. Excusing himself for a moment, Syaoran answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Syaoran," came Yukina's voice from the other end. "Kurama and the others are in trouble. I just got a call from Keiko, and it sounds like Takaeda is a traitor. He sold us out to someone, and everyone but Keiko and Yusuke got caught in the trap inside the facility they were inspecting. Everyone seems okay for now, but Yusuke says there are at least a couple dozen men at the site."

"Dammit," sword Syaoran very softly. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." Syaoran hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. "I'm sorry Ami," apologized Syaoran as he picked up his credit card and replaced it with a small stack of bills since he didn't have time to wait for the restaurant to process his card. "An emergency came up and I have to leave. I'll call you soon."

Before she even had a chance to respond, Ami found herself sitting alone at the table with her own cake in front of her and Syaoran's uneaten dessert across the table, staring at Syaoran's retreating back as he quickly maneuvered his way through the restaurant toward the front entrance. To say Ami was surprised would have been a gross understatement, since the two had been having a nice night up to that point, and couldn't quite imagine what type of emergency could pull Syaoran away so fast. Without touching her dessert, Ami casually stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Once outside she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Heero's number to ask him to pick her up, not knowing he had a date himself that night.

Gundams & Captors

In a restaurant only a few blocks away from where Syaoran and Ami had been eating, Heero and Sakura were just being seated by the hostess. Since at the time Heero didn't know where he would be picking Sakura up, he had made reservations at a nice restaurant that happened to be quite far from Tokyo Station. This, combined with the fact that Sakura had shown up late, had resulted in the couple not reaching their destination until relatively late, and therefore they were just being seated. The pair had not been seated for two minutes when suddenly both of their cell phones rang at the same instant. Giving each other an odd look at the coincidence, they both answered.

"Hello?" answered Heero.

"It's Ami," heard Heero through the receiver.

"Something the matter?" Heero asked. To almost anyone else, Ami's voice would have sounded exactly normal, but Heero knew her much to well, and could hear just the very slightest bit of change from her normal tone.

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"I'm out on a date right now actually. Can you hold on for a second Ami?" asked Heero when he saw Sakura hang up her phone and motion that she needed to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Heero," said Sakura. "An emergency just came up and I have to go."

"Should I drive you back to somewhere?" asked Heero, not wanting to pry into Sakura's business, even though he found himself a little dejected that she had to leave so early.

"That's alright," answered Sakura. "My ride should be here any second." Sakura stood up and quickly maneuvered around the table and gave Heero a kiss. "Call me tomorrow."

Heero just nodded as Sakura turned around and made her way out of the restaurant almost at a run. "You still there Ami?" said Heero back into his phone after Sakura had left.

"Sorry to disturb your date," said Ami into the phone. "I'll just call one of the others to pick me up."

"No," interrupted Heero before Ami could hang up. "My date just left for some emergency. I can pick you up."

"Your date left because of an emergency?" asked Ami in surprise.

"Yeah, just a few seconds ago," answered Heero. "Why?"

"My date just left in the middle of dinner because of an emergency," said Ami.

"Strange coincidence," Heero pointed out. "Maybe they know each other and had to leave because of the same thing?"

"Possible," said Ami.

"Well, either way, it doesn't make much difference anymore," commented Heero. "So where do you need to be picked up?"

"I'm at La Tour D'Argent," answered Ami.

"That's pretty close by," said Heero as he finally stood up from the table, leaving some money for the trouble of seating them, even though they didn't eat anything. "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Thanks, Heero," said Ami before both she and Heero hung up their phones and Ami took a seat on one of the benches in front of the restaurant to wait for her ride.

Captors

"What's the situation?" Syaoran asked into his cell phone once Sakura was in the car and they were on their way to the factory.

"Meilin and Hiei are already on their way," responded Chiharu from the other end of the phone connection. "They went ahead to do some scouting of the area. Takahashi, Yukina, and myself are just leaving the house."

"You got mine and Sakura's guns with you?"

"We took your main guns, your backups, and both your sniper rifles, just in case. We also grabbed all the heavier assault weapons the others didn't want to take to their meeting."

"Good," Syaoran stated. "Any contact from the others?"

"Yusuke said he and Keiko were setting up position to wait for the squad that will be hunting them," answered Chiharu. "No contact since then."

"Keep me apprized if you make contact," said Syaoran. "We'll meet you at the site."

"Sure thing, Syaoran," Chiharu responded before clicking the line dead.

"Damn Gundams have no sense of timing," cursed Syaoran as he weaved through traffic, driving almost twice the speed limit.

"You think it is the Gundams?" asked Sakura.

"Who else could it be?"

"Not sure," Sakura said slowly. "But I just have a feeling that it isn't the Gundams." Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, very curious of her reasoning behind making such a statement. "It just doesn't sound like something the Gundams would do. The Gundams are easily smart and resourceful enough to set up a trap like this, but this strategy just seems to be too indirect for them. They usually come at us head-on, not through some type of subterfuge. Not to mention that they never seem to be in the habit of taking prisoners. If it was really them, most likely they would have just shot everyone."

"They could be holding them prisoner to get all the rest of us there so they can try to wipe us all out at once," pointed out Syaoran.

"I guess that is possible," conceded Sakura. "But Yusuke said he didn't recognize anyone, and as good as the Gundams are, I don't think they would rely on only a couple dozen others to take out all of us, especially if we know what to expect. So far, the Gundams have very rarely ever been overconfident when dealing with us."

Syaoran took a few moments to piece together all of Sakura's reasoning. "You might be right," he finally agreed. "The more I think about it, the more it seems you are correct and this doesn't feel like a Gundam operation."

"But who would try something this big?" wondered Sakura aloud. For the remainder of the drive, Syaoran and Sakura both sat in silence, trying to discern anything they may have missed, in an attempt to get a better grasp on who might be trying to set them up.

Meanwhile, back in the factory, Eriol, Kurama, Tomoyo, and Rika, were all standing in the center of the large room with their hands on their heads, and dozens of guns pointing at their position. "What is it you hope to gain from this, Yang?" Eriol spat out angrily.

Yang, who had been relaxing in a lounge chair he had brought, turned his head to look at Eriol, the smirk of confidence and amusement still on his face. "I'm glad you asked. First, I want the rest of your companions to arrive. I'm sure they will figure out eventually where to find you when you don't report in to your leader. Then, after I kill all of you, I am going to attack the Gundams. They will have dropped their guard since their nemesis, you, have been all killed, and therefore will be easy targets. After that, I will have full control of this entire city."

"You really think it will be that easy?" asked Kurama with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Absolutely," retorted Yang. "Both you and the Gundams think you are so smart, but you know what? You have nothing on me. I know your new leaders are Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto's younger sister. And I also know the two new leaders of the Gundams. And you know what? The whole reason you two are killing each other off, is because of me."

Eriol, Kurama, Rika, and Tomoyo all had looks of astonishment on their faces. All four were surprised beyond words that someone like Yang knew so much about them. "What do you mean the reason we are fighting the Gundams is because of you?"

"That whole meeting between Touya Kinomoto and Milliardo Peacecraft. It was all my doing. I sent both of you the invitations, set the place, and personally pressed the button to blow it up." Seeing the eyes of all four Captors he was holding hostage go wide, Yang took a moment before continuing. "Of course, I meant to kill Touya and the others in the explosion along with the Gundams, but the extra Gundam showed up and took care of that little miscalculation for me. You see, I have played with all of you like little puppets."

"You son of a bitch!" swore Eriol as he jumped at Yang, ready to punch his head off before one of Yang's men stepped in the way and pressed the muzzle of his AK-47 rifle against his chest.

Yang broke out in a fit of laughter at Eriol's outburst. "Pathetic."

Realizing he was in no position to do anything, Eriol calmed down and casually took a step backward toward the rest of his gang. He was about to ask Yang a few more questions in hopes of figuring out how he had gotten so much information about his gang, when suddenly the sound of automatic gunfire from outside hit the ears of all those in the building.

"Sounds like Zao found your friends," laughed Yang. The sound of Zao's giant chain gun was very distinctive and was clearly the source of the majority of the noise.

"Should we head out for backup?" asked one of Yang's men.

"Nah," responded Yang. "I'm sure Zao can take care of them."

At that exact moment, a loud crash was heard, and suddenly the forms of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimora came flying through one of the facility's lower level windows. Both Captors did a somersault to break their falls before quickly popping to their feet, coming up shooting as they did. In a matter of moments, Keiko and Yusuke had killed four of the men guarding their fellow Captors.

Using the distraction of Keiko and Yusuke to their advantage, all the captured Captors turned to face the Yang closest to them, expertly taking hold of a weapon from their enemies, and joined in with Yusuke and Keiko in the gunfight.

Eriol had swiftly spun around, grabbing the pistol that had been placed at the back of his head. Before the pistol's wielder could fire, Eriol had flipped the guy onto his back, taking his weapon out of his hands in the process. He fired two shots center-mass into the Yang before taking off at a run to find some cover, conservatively, so as to not waste his limited bullets, firing the weapon as he went.

Tomoyo and Rika, who had been standing right next to each other with one man behind each of them, both spun simultaneously, though in opposite directions, and connected with powerful spinning roundhouse kicks to the heads of both their captors, knocking their heads together and effectively knocking out both of them. The two girls picked up the dropped weapons of the men they had disabled and took off in opposite directions.

Kurama had had a pair of guys keeping watch on him, so since he couldn't only attack one at a time, he made a move to attack both simultaneously. Jumping extremely high in the air, Kurama twisted his body 90 degrees and fired out both legs in opposite directions, catching both men in the middle of the face. His move actually had a secondary result, in that when he jumped so suddenly he had startled both men into firing their weapons. Since they had both been on opposite sides of Kurama, when he jumped out of the path of the weapons being fired, the result was both Yangs actually shooting beneath Kurama and killing each other instead. Kurama didn't have the opportunity to grab a weapon, as more gunfire came flying his direction, forcing Kurama to run zigzag patterns to avoid being shot.

Behind a set of metal crates that were sitting in the corner of the room, Eriol met up with Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko tossed Eriol one of the H&K USP pistols he was carrying, since the gun Eriol had stolen was long empty. "What's going on?" asked Keiko right before popping her head out from behind the crates and taking a couple shots at group of Yangs who were getting too close.

"Yang set us up," answered Eriol. "Takaeda was working for him."

"We got that," said Yusuke. "We ran into Zao out back. He drove us toward the building."

"We called Syaoran and the others," added Keiko. "We didn't have a chance to tell them of all the details, but they are on the way."

"All you Captors out there!" interrupted Yang in a loud voice. "Come out from your little hiding places and drop all your weapons!"

Eriol, Yusuke, and Keiko all poked their heads out from behind the crates and scanned the area until they could see where Yang was yelling from. Once they had caught sight of the Yang leader, they had easily figured out why he was ordering them to show themselves. Yang was walking toward the middle of the room holding against his body in a tight stranglehold with one of his muscular forearms, the struggling form of Rika Sasaki. With his other hand, Yang had the muzzle of a Glock pistol placed right against the temple of the squirming Captor.

"If you don't all come out, your little friend here will soon be missing a head," Yang chided.

"Fuck," swore Eriol quietly under his breath as he, Yusuke, and Keiko ducked back behind the crates they were using for cover.

"What's the plan?" Yusuke asked Eriol.

"Do we really have any choice?" added Keiko.

"No. We don't," answered Eriol. With a sigh, Eriol stood up and walked out from around the crates, followed closely by Keiko and Yusuke. "Very well," conceded Eriol unhappily as he dropped both the empty gun he had stolen from one of the Yangs and the still loaded gun Keiko had given him.

"And tell the rest of your little friends to do the same," snickered Yang.

"Drop them," muttered Eriol loudly enough for the rest of his gang to hear. From behind him, Yusuke and Keiko dropped their guns to the floor, and on the other side of the room, Tomoyo and Kurama stepped out from behind their cover and dropped their guns to the floor as well. After the Captors were all unarmed, the Yangs herded them into a group in the center of the room, keeping them from making any more trouble by keeping every available gun in the room trained on their position. "Alright Yang," spat out Eriol. "You win."

"You're right, I do win," laughed Yang as he dropped Rika to her feet and roughly pushed her toward the other Captors, causing her to loose her balance. Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the large room and Rika's eyes went wide as he body crumpled forward, just barely caught by Eriol and Kurama before she hit the ground. Yang's gun was out in front of his body with smoke still rising from the barrel. "And you loose."

A large blood stain was quickly increasing on the back of Rika's top, and as Eriol and Kurama gently rolled her over to rest on her back, resting against Eriol's body, the Captors could all see a similar blood stain growing on the front of her top as well. Yang had shot Rika straight through the back, with fragments from bone and bullet puncturing both lungs, resulting in very harsh gasps coming from Rika as she tried to inhale. Tomoyo, Keiko, and Yusuke immediately joined Eriol and Kurama kneeling on the floor as they worked as hard as they could to find some way to stop the bleeding and try to save their friend. Rika was clearly trying to speak, but without any air, she had no way of forming words, however, it was clear in her eyes what she wanted to say. Rika's expression was obviously attempting to convey that there was nothing they would be able to do to save her. Reluctantly, but knowing there was nothing they could do, Eriol and the other Captors gently lowered Rika to the cold floor, and said their goodbye's as Rika's breathing slowed until it stopped completely and her eyes closed and heart finally ceased beating.

Eriol turned his head to look up at Yang, who had an amused grin on his face. "You will pay for that," Eriol growled to his enemy.

Yang laughed loudly at Eriol's claim. "And who's going to make me?"

"We will," came an answer from apparently out of nowhere.

All the Yangs in the room began scanning the room for the source of the voice. But instead of finding a person, they were all greeted with a shower of bullets. In an instant, almost half the Yangs that had been holding Eriol and the others hostage were wiped out, as Yukina, Meilin, Chiharu, and Yamazaki all let loose. Since every captured Captor was currently kneeling on the ground, all the shooters had to do was aim high and fire.

By the time Yamazaki's M4 Carbine Rifle, Yukina's Steyr AUG, Chiharu's HK53, and Meilin's pair of H&K MP5K Compact Submachine Guns were empty, half the Yangs were dead or disabled, and the other half were running for cover. The four Captors all ducked behind a pillar or set of crates to reload, as return fire from the remaining Yangs came their way. Eriol, Kurama, Tomoyo, Yusuke, and Keiko had all rolled out of the line of fire, and were carefully making their way from cover to cover, heading toward Yamazaki, Meilin, Chiharu, and Yukina, knowing they would have some spare weapons from them to use.

"Where's Syaoran, Sakura, and Hiei?" Eriol asked when he reached Yamazaki's position and loaded his FN P90 Submachine Gun he took from the bag of guns Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Yukina had brought with them.

"Probably still moving into position," answered Yamazaki. "We kind of jumped the gun a little."

"What happened?" asked Meilin, right before peeking out from behind the crate and firing off a burst of shots and killing a Yang who had strayed too far from cover.

"Yang," answered Eriol. "He set us up."

"Uh oh," interrupted Yukina. Eriol, Meilin, and all the others peeked out around their cover to see dozens of Yangs entering the spacious room through a number of the doors leading to other areas of the building.

"This can't be good," added Chiharu.

"Don't worry," responded Meilin. "I'm guessing in five… four… three…"

As if on cue, three sets of windows crashed open and the forms of Hiei, Syaoran, and Sakura came flying into the room, guns blazing. All three were armed with different pairs of handguns, and even while diving, their aim was perfect. Within seconds, the three sharpshooters had emptied their magazines and were ducked behind cover, but not before they had each disabled or killed at least six Yangs, a minimum of two bullets in each body, and not a single shot missing a target.

"Damn," said Meilin with a slight laugh. "So close."

"What do you say we give them a little help?" asked Yusuke rhetorically.

As the situation stood at the moment, the Captors were still greatly outnumbered, however they had a substantial position advantage, being situated along the outer edges of the room, surrounding the large group of Yangs.

"Kurama, Yusuke," said Eriol to two of those ducked behind the crates with him. "Make your way to one of the doors, and head downstairs. Do a sweep of the halls to make sure there are no more Yangs hanging around to ambush us."

"Sure thing, Eriol" Kurama responded.

"Consider it done," added Yusuke.

"The three of you," continued Eriol as he motioned toward Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Yukina. "Head around left to flank the Yangs so we have guns on all four sides, and Meilin, you go with them, and then continue over to Hiei's position, since if I saw correctly he has no backup at the moment. Tomoyo, Keiko, and myself will keep them pinned down while you move."

"Will do," answered Meilin for all of them.

"On the count of three, get ready to move," Eriol said as he, Tomoyo, and Keiko, armed their weapons. "Three… two… one… go now." At Eriol's signal, he, Tomoyo, and Keiko all stood up and fired round after round from their weapons, killing a few, and sending all the rest hiding behind some cover. As soon as they had the opportunity, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Yukina, and Meilin sprinted left, their guns raised to fire at anyone who happened to stick their heads out, while Yusuke and Kurama ran right, toward the closest door heading down to the lower levels.

By the time the Yangs had figured out what happened, they found themselves surrounded on all four sides. The fire coming from all directions made it impossible for the Yangs to stay behind effective cover, and found their numbers quickly diminishing. They were held down from three sides by automatic fire, and were being picked off one by one with well aimed shots from the fourth.

For Syaoran and Sakura, shooting the Yangs was almost like target practice. The continuous spray of bullets from the rifles and submachine guns the majority of the other Captor members were carrying kept their attention focused away from Syaoran and Sakura's position, leaving them with open targets to simply aim and fire at.

It wasn't long before the four sided attack had finally pushed the Yangs into a tight group in the center of the room. Sakura was about to jump out from behind her cover and rush in and finish the job, when Syaoran pulled her back and motioned toward the other side of the room. Sakura glanced over, and quickly caught sight of why Syaoran had held her back. From his position on the other side of the room, Yamazaki had a clear line of fire with the group of Yangs, and was loading up his M203 Grenade Launcher that was attached to his M4 Rifle. In a flash, Yamazaki fired the high explosive grenade right into the heart of the Yangs, the explosion sending Yangs flying everywhere and effectively wiping out all those remaining.

Once the battlefield was clear, all the Captors cautiously walked out from behind their cover, guns still at the ready just in case. "Anyone see Yang?" asked Eriol as he scanned the dozens of dead and dying on the floor of the building.

"Or Takaeda?" added Tomoyo.

"Or even Zao?" Keiko asked.

"No sign of them," answered Yamazaki. "Maybe Kurama and Yusuke ran into them downstairs."

"Nope," came the answer from behind them as Yusuke walked up to join the others.

"They must have had some other way out," Yukina commented.

Sakura looked around the group of her fellow gang members. "Where's Rika and Kurama?" With the exception of Syaoran and Hiei, who both scanned the area in search of the two missing members, all the others lowered their heads, their eyes falling downcast. "What?" asked Sakura in confusion.

Sakura slowly followed Eriol's gaze toward the center of the room, where amidst a whole group of Yang bodies, Kurama was rising from the ground with the limp form of Rika Sasaki in his strong arms.

"Oh no," inhaled Sakura as she turned to bury her face in the chest of Syaoran, who wrapped a consoling arm around the girl, but still had an obvious look of sorrow mixed with anger in his eyes.

"Who?" growled Syaoran angrily.

"Yang," answered Eriol. "Shot her in cold blood. One shot, right through the heart. Died almost instantly."

"What happened here?" questioned Sakura as she bent down to silently say goodbye to her friend. "The information I have is very limited."

"Basically," answered Eriol. "Yang set us up."

"Yeah, I got that part already," Sakura answered.

"No," Eriol responded. "He set up more than just tonight. He set up that meeting with the Gundams two months ago. He's the one responsible for killing the Gundam leaders and tricking that other Gundam into killing Touya and the others."

"I don't believe it," interrupted Syaoran. "There is no way the Yangs could have pulled that off."

"Believe it," said Eriol. "Yang sent us that invitation, not the Gundams. He said he personally pushed the detonator that destroyed the building and killed the Gundams."

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"He has a notion that if he can get us to fight hard enough with the Gundams, then we'll either kill each other off, or at least leave us both vulnerable enough so that the Yangs can take over."

"Who knew Yang was so ambitious," commented Meilin offhandedly.

"It's a little more than just ambition," responded Eriol. "He clearly has a large number of people at his disposal, and it sounds as though he has a much better information network than we thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he knew that you and Syaoran were our new leaders," Eriol said. "And he said he knew the new leaders of the Gundams as well."

"He say who they were?" Syaoran asked.

"No," responded Eriol. "We never got that far into the conversation."

"Right now," interrupted Sakura. "I don't even care who the Gundam leaders are. Yang is going to pay for this. No matter what the cost."

"I want revenge as much as you do, Sakura," responded Eriol. "But we have to be a little more logical than just going straight after Yang."

"Actually," countered Syaoran. "I think Sakura has a point."

Everyone, Sakura included, looked questioningly at Syaoran after his unexpected comment. "I do?" asked Sakura, who despite still wanting to go right after Yang and ignore the Gundams for the time being, knew her thoughts were completely based on emotion, not logic.

"If what you say is true, then we really don't even have any reason for fighting the Gundams at all," explained Syaoran. "Obviously I'm not willing to forgive and forget or anything, but it sounds like the Yangs are the ones responsible for this entire war."

"But it was still a Gundam who killed Touya, Yukito, Botan, and Naoko," pointed out Keiko.

"True," conceded Syaoran. "But put yourself in his position. If four of us were killed at a meeting with another gang, and all of a sudden, four members from that gang showed up on the scene, what would you do?"

"That's a good point," Keiko responded. "I guess all the evidence would point to them being the enemy."

"So you are saying we should call a meeting with the Gundams and set up some type of cease fire?" asked Meilin for clarification.

"Well, not exactly," answered Syaoran. "I don't think asking the Gundams to come to a meeting would be the smartest idea, considering what happened the last time we were supposed to have a meeting with them."

"True," agreed Eriol. "They would probably shoot first, and not even bother with questions."

"So what should we do?" came the question from Tomoyo.

"For now, we do nothing," said Syaoran. "If we don't attack the Gundams, hopefully they will be content for at least a little while to leave us alone as well. That should give us a bit of time to devise a way of stopping this war between us."

"And what about Yang?" asked Sakura.

"We need much more information before we making a move against him. It is clear we grossly underestimated his competence, so it would not be wise to attack blindly." Syaoran paused for a moment to fully collect his thoughts. "I want all of you to get every informant you have at your disposal. See what they know, but only trust those you have 100 confidence in. I don't want to be misled like we were today. After we have gathered some intel, we will attack, and attack hard."

"But whatever happens," added Sakura in an exceptionally more menacing tone of voice than what was usually used by the girl. "Yang is mine. I want to see his face as I put a bullet between his eyes."


	7. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Author's Notes:**

I finally updated again. Hope those of you who read my story weren't getting too impatient. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter. Please review if you do, or even if you don't. For those of you who may also be reading my other story, Card Captor Sakura: The Next Quest, I just wanted to let you all know that I am currently working on an update for that story, and will definitely post an update for that before the fifth chapter of Gangs of Tokyo. Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Truth

Gundams

"Any word?" asked Heero Yuy as he spotted Duo Maxwell walk in the door to the basement level shooting range under the Gundam's house.

"Still nothing," responded Duo. "I just can't understand why the Captors seemed to have just disappeared."

It had been more than two full weeks since the Gundams had last had an encounter with the Captors. At first they had assumed the Captors were just being patient, perhaps setting up a strong attack, so Heero told all the Gundams to use their contacts to attempt to discern what the Captors might be planning. But as the days went on and they were unable to gain any information whatsoever, the Gundams began to think something else was going on. The Gundams had no idea that the decimation of the dozens of Yangs had been at the hands of the Captors, for there had been no evidence that the Captors had been at the secluded warehouse at all. All the information the Gundams had on the incident had come from the Police reports they had stolen, and without mention of their current enemy they just disregarded the entire situation.

"Just keep an ear out," stated Heero as he unloaded a clip into the paper target at the end of the range. Heero reholstered his gun and pressed the return button for the target, quickly taking the piece of paper that had only one large hole in the center where each and every one of his shots hit, and throwing it in the trash as he headed toward the door.

"Got another date?" Duo asked with a mischievous grin. As he expected, Duo got no response from Heero as he continued to walk out of the room. "Both you and Ami have had more dates in these past two weeks than I can remember you having in the past two years. Not counting those midnight romps the two of you seem to enjoy so much, of course."

This time Heero did stop and turn to face Duo, giving him a deathly cold stare in the process. However, the Gundams' resident joker was expecting Heero to react this way, and simply laughed as he walked past his leader and out the door. After Duo had left, Heero actually thought about his comment for a bit. In the past two weeks, he had been out with Sakura on either a day date or a night date at least ten out of the last sixteen days. "Guess he's right," Heero said quietly to himself. Shrugging slightly, Heero walked out of the room and up the two flights of steps from the basement to the upper floor where his bedroom was located. As he was turning to enter his bedroom, Heero ran right into Ami, who was exiting his room with hair wet and her gorgeous body wrapped in a large white towel.

"Sorry, Ami," apologized Heero. "What's going on?"

"I borrowed your shower," answered Ami. "Mine's acting up and Trowa said he'd get to it in a couple days after he gets the parts he needs, but I have a date so I needed to get ready." Ami paused for a moment. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," answered Heero. "You know that anything you need, I'll always help."

Ami smiled at Heero's thoughtfulness and gave him a quick kiss of thanks.

"So when's your date picking you up?"

"Actually I'm taking a cab to meet him so he doesn't know I live here," answered Ami. "It's a little inconvenient but I think it's best for the time being."

"Probably true," agreed Heero. "But don't bother with the cab. I'm leaving pretty soon for my own date, so I'll give you a ride."

Ami smiled again. "Thanks, Heero. That's sweet of you."

"Well you know me," responded Heero with a lopsided grin and a wink, to which Ami laughed and gave him another quick kiss on the lips. "So I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Okay," said Ami as she headed down the hall to her own room. "I'll try not to take too long."

Heero stood in the doorway to his room for a moment, watching Ami's sexy form walking down the hall, hips seductively swaying side to side. Once she was out of sight, Heero finally entered his room, shaking his head to clear it a bit. After pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the hamper, Heero walked into the bathroom, immediately noticing the lingering scent of Ami's shower. Shaking his head one more time, Heero laughed at himself for a moment at how much Ami could still affect him before coming back to his senses and began getting ready for his date without any more distractions.

A little less than an hour later, Heero was sitting in a chair at the bottom of the stairs when Ami finally came strolling down the stairs, looking sexy as ever. "Wow," complimented Heero. "You look great. You must really like this guy."

"I really do," said Ami with a very slightly dazed look in her eyes. "He's real sweet."

"Well he better be a good guy," responded Heero. "I'd rather not have to kill him because he hurt you in some way."

"Don't worry," answered Ami. "I highly doubt that will happen." Ami reached the bottom of the steps and lightly kissed Heero on the lips. "But thanks for the concern."

"So where am I dropping you?" Heero asked as they headed toward the garage and Heero's car.

"I told him to meet me at Tokyo Station," answered Ami.

"Really?" said Heero rhetorically. "That works out perfect. I'm meeting my date at the same place."

"You're not picking her up at her place?"

"No," answered Heero. "She's a lot like you I guess. Doesn't want to reveal where she lives yet."

"Maybe she's rich or something and doesn't want to let on in fear that you will just go after her money," suggested Ami.

"I don't think that's it," said Heero. "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl. But in any case, it doesn't really matter to me anyway."

"So what do you have planned for your date tonight?" Ami asked.

"Got dinner reservations at the same place I took her to on our first date that got interrupted, and then was thinking of going to a club afterwards, but nothing else set in stone. You know what you guys are doing?"

"Not sure," answered Ami. "Syaoran said he wanted to surprise me."

"So your date's name is Syaoran?" repeated Heero. "What's his last name?"

"You know what," said Ami as she scrunched her brow a bit. "I don't know. It never came up and I never thought to ask. What about you? What's your date's name?"

"Sakura," answered Heero. "Now that I think about it, I don't know her last name either. So what are the others doing tonight?"

"Well, you know Duo and Minako are leaving for Taiwan tonight," Ami said. "And Trowa and Makoto, and Wu-Fei and Rei, are going to a hot spring resort somewhere in the Kansai Region for the weekend. I think they are taking a little time off since it's been a bit quiet of late and nobody has had much time to relax these last few months."

"I guess I can't really blame them," said Heero.

"Especially since the two of us have been out more than any of the others in these last couple weeks," Ami added.

"True," conceded Heero. "It just still bothers me a bit that the Captors have been so quiet lately."

"It bothers me a bit too," agreed Ami. "But we've lost so many friends in the last few months, it would be great if this war could finally be over."

Ami and Heero continued to talk as they drove through the city. While Ami was always conversational, with most people Heero didn't usually like to talk much. However, when he was with Ami, the conversation always flowed perfectly. Only when they reached they finally reached the station did their conversation pause as they looked around the area to see if they could spot their dates. "Are we early?" asked Heero as the two Gundam leaders exited the car to walk the short distance to the main entrance to the Station.

Ami looked at her watch. "About ten minutes," she answered. "My timing for getting ready was based on the assumption I was going to have to spend the extra bit of time taking a cab. What about you? I didn't make you late, did I?"

"Not at all," said Heero. "I'm not supposed to meet my date for over half an hour."

"For a guy who never seems to care much about most other people's feelings, you certainly are chivalrous sometimes, Heero." Heero turned to look down at the shorter girl, raising an eyebrow at Ami's comment. He was about to ask if what she said was supposed to be a compliment or an insult when he noticed her mouth turn up in a smile and her gaze lock onto a location. "My date's here," Ami said casually.

Heero turned around to look in the direction Ami's date was approaching from, and instead found himself staring at his own date. "So is mine," he said just as casually as Ami.

"This is an interesting coincidence," stated Sakura as she and Syaoran walked up to where Ami and Heero were waiting.

"Not that much," responded Heero. "We did both meet at the same club, if I'm not mistaken."

"The guy's got a point. Name's Syaoran," introduced Syaoran as he reached out a hand to Heero.

"Heero," Heero answered as he shook Syaoran's hand.

"I'm Sakura," said Sakura to Ami, as she too outstretched a hand of friendship.

"Ami," said Ami with a smile, shaking Sakura's hand. "It's nice to meet you. You look beautiful, by the way."

Sakura responded with a bright smile. "You look beautiful too. Syaoran sure does have good taste."

Unlike Sakura, who just smiled in appreciation of Ami's compliment, Ami actually blushed a little bit. "He certainly does," agreed Heero. "But I'd have to say I have just as good taste as him."

Sakura gave Heero a wry smile before balancing on her tip toes and giving him a long kiss. "I haven't said 'hi' to you yet, have I?"

"I think that will work just perfect," responded Heero with a smirk, before bending down to give Sakura another kiss.

In the back of Ami's mind, she had always thought she would feel a twinge of jealousy if she ever actually saw Heero kissing another girl in front of her, however, now that the time had actually arrived, she strangely felt no resentment at all. But her thoughts didn't linger on Heero and Sakura for too long, as she instead mimicked the couple by giving Syaoran a long kiss on the lips. "I guess I didn't say 'hi' to you either yet, huh?"

"Nope," answered Syaoran with a lopsided grin. "I was beginning to feel a bit left out."

"Sorry. Maybe this will make up for it," responded Ami with a grin of her own before tilting up and giving Syaoran another deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in closer at the same time.

"Hey now," interrupted Sakura a few moment later. "Save that for the privacy of your own room or something." At the interruption, Ami began to blush, while Syaoran turned to give an annoyed look to Sakura, knowing she had disrupted them just to irk him a bit, which was one her favorite hobbies.

"I suppose we should get going," stated Syaoran, still eyeing Sakura for interrupting his moment with Ami.

"So where are we going?" Ami asked, having gathered herself and was now back to normal.

"It's a surprise," answered Syaoran with a wink as he held out his arm, causing Ami to giggle at his formalness, and leading his date to his car.

"Have fun you two," called out Sakura from behind them. "And don't get into any trouble." Syaoran turned his head just slightly and gave Sakura another annoyed look, causing the auburn haired girl to giggle at how easy it was to irritate Syaoran.

Once Syaoran and Ami were gone, Sakura turned her attention back to Heero. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could finish our first date," answered Heero. "You know, the one you ditched me in the middle of."

Sakura started to frown a bit, remembering that one of her good friends had been killed that night, but caught herself and instead turned it into a fake embarrassed face. "Sorry about that," she said. "I'll make it up to you this time."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Heero with a devilish smirk crossing his lips. Sakura lightly slapped him on the arm for his comment before stretching to kiss him again. "And by the way, even though Ami beat me to it, I just wanted to say that you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks!" beamed Sakura as she took a step back and did a twirl to show off her backless sparkling silver, mid-thigh length dress. "I bought it special for tonight."

"Must be my lucky night."

"You have no idea," replied Sakura seductively as she pulled Heero into a long, deep kiss. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," answered Heero, a little dazed from Sakura's last kiss. "I'll just get them to seat us a little early."

"Sounds good," said Sakura with a smile as she and Heero walked toward his car.

Yangs

"You're sure?" asked Yin into the phone.

"Positive," came the answer from the other end. "All of our taps confirmed that the only two that will be left are the two leaders."

"Well done," said Yin as she hung up the device. "Tonight's the night," she said to her brother, Yang, who was standing right next to her.

"Good," replied Yang as a wicked grin crossed his lips. "I can hardly wait."

Gundams & Captors

"And how was everything this evening?" asked the waiter as he picked up the check with payment and tip for the meal.

"Excellent," answered Sakura for both herself and Heero. "Thank you." Taking his leave with a slight bow, the waiter left Heero and Sakura to their own business. "So what did you have in mind for the rest of the night?" Sakura asked as a mischievous smile crossed her lips.

"I was thinking of taking you to a club," replied Heero. "But judging by that look on your face, you seem to have something else in mind."

Sakura leaned across the table and gave Heero a long, lingering kiss on the lips. She then pulled away just an inch, before whispering right at Heero's ear. "Let's get out of here."

Sakura was the first to stand up from the table, with Heero following suit right afterwards. The couple walked out of the restaurant and stepped into Heero's car, which the valet had already brought out front. "Where to?" Heero asked as he sped off into the night.

Sakura turned to her left and smiled seductively at Heero. "Your place."

As dumb as it sounds, Heero actually contemplated if he really should take Sakura back to his place. Under normal circumstances, any guy in the world would jump at the opportunity to take a girl as beautiful and perfect as Sakura back home. But obviously, Heero's life was anything but normal circumstances. However, as he thought about it, Heero realized that he might not have a problem tonight. Since everyone except Ami and himself were out of town for the weekend, the Gundam's house would be mostly empty, and so his risk of being found out would be at a minimum.

"As the lady commands," said Heero with a grin, to which he received a playful slap on the arm from Sakura. Sakura then leaned over and despite the fact that she was blocking his view of the road, gave Heero a long kiss on the lips before returning to her seat and resting her hand on top of his on the stick shift.

It wasn't long before Sakura and Heero reached the Gundam house. Heero decided to park in the driveway in front of the front door instead of the garage since the Gundams often kept weapons in the garage, and Heero was not sure if they were all stowed away and out of sight. Heero gave Sakura a short tour of the house, skipping the rooms he felt might contain anything suspicious, before the couple stopped in Heero's room. As soon as they walked into Heero's room, the phone on a table in the room began to ring. "Excuse me for a moment," said Heero as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Make yourself comfortable."

Heero answered the phone as he walked out of the room, however, the phone call was actually a trick. Installed at the front entrance to the Gundam house was a DNA mapping device, that took the DNA identity of each person that went through the door and comparing it to a database in the Gundam's computer system. The phone call that Heero received was actually a warning from the system that it had found a match with a file stored on the computer. Once in the hallway, Heero dropped the ruse of having a phone call, and walked over to a room two doors down the hall and turned on a computer screen. Typing in the required commands and passwords, Heero brought up the testing results, and what he saw caused his eyes to go wide. What Heero saw was nine identical markers. Nine of the thirteen DNA markers were a match. A match to Touya Kinomoto.

Heero withdrew one of his Desert Eagles as he walked back toward his room. As he entered he kept the gun behind his back and saw Sakura sitting on his bed. Sakura saw the change in Heero's facial expression immediately. "What's wrong?"

Instead of responding with words, Heero pulled the gun out from behind his back and aimed it straight at Sakura's head. For the first time in his life while holding a gun, Heero's hand began to shake. "Kinomoto," he said with just the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Your last name is Kinomoto."

"Yes…" answered a confused Sakura, more out of reflex than anything else, as her brain attempted to catch up with the situation. "How did you know?"

"DNA scan at the front door. You came up as a match to Touya Kinomoto. You are Touya Kinomoto's younger sister," continued Heero, though his voice was wavering slightly as he spoke. "You and the rest of the Captors. You are the ones responsible." It was getting more and more difficult for Heero to keep his hand from shaking uncontrollably, as the reality of this completely unexpected situation continued to sink in.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but her brain didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare in complete confusion at the gold plated Desert Eagle with the gold dragon engraved handle that was held by a guy with whom she held an unusual amount of trust in considering she had not even known him a full month. At that exact moment, her brain finally figured it all out. Heero knew she was a Captor. He also knew the name Touya Kinomoto and he was holding a .50AE Desert Eagle with a dragon engraved on the handle. "Oh my god," Sakura gasped. "It was you. You are the new Gundam leader."

Heero didn't answer. He simply held his gun as steady as he could manage, still pointing directly at Sakura's head.

"Please, Heero," said Sakura quietly and sincerely. "Please put down the gun and let me explain first." When Heero made no move to put away his weapon, Sakura continued. "I know you don't really want to shoot me. If you did, I'd already be dead, and your hand would not be shaking."

The corner of Heero's mouth unconsciously flinched at the truthfulness of Sakura's statement. Slowly, Heero lowered his gun so that it was no longer pointing at Sakura, but still held it at the ready, unwilling to allow himself to be caught off guard.

"Thank you, Heero," said Sakura, who breathed a slight sigh of relief since she no longer had a gun pointed at her face. "Before I explain myself, can I ask you one question?"

"You can ask," answered Heero. "But I cannot guarantee I will answer."

"Fair enough," Sakura conceded. "You know my full name. I want to know yours."

"Yuy. It's Heero Yuy," Heero responded. "Now, explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"First reason," began Sakura. "Is because I know you don't want to. But that reason is beside the point. I'm sure you have noticed that for the past two weeks, since our drug lab was attacked…" Sakura paused for a moment. "Attacked I guess by you," she continued as the recollection of the surviving guards statements came back to her about how a single Gundam, armed with guns with a dragon emblem engraved on the handles, had destroyed the production line almost completely alone. "Anyway, it has been over two weeks since that incident, and I'm sure you have noticed that we have done nothing in an act of retribution for that attack." Heero only moved his head in a slight nod of confirmation for Sakura to continue. "Well, the reason for this is because that following night, the night of our first date actually, we discovered we have been fighting the wrong gang this entire time."

This time, Heero did respond. His face shifted from a still as statue expression to a look of surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The Yangs," stated Sakura, spite obvious on her tongue. "They tricked us all. That explosion a few months ago that killed Milliardo Peacecraft and the others. It was triggered by the Yangs, not by us, which is what I know you think happened."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You have no reason to believe me," answered Sakura. "But what would I have to gain from lying to you." Sakura waited a moment for Heero to take in all the information before continuing. "That night I left you at the restaurant. I left because Yang and his cronies deceived us, and trapped some of my friends in a warehouse we were looking at as a possible replacement drug facility. He killed one of my girls in cold blood, and admitted from his own big mouth that he was the one who sent us each those invitations to that meeting, and he pushed the button that killed your people himself. I know it was you and, I assume, that Ami girl I met earlier today, that technically killed my brother, Yukito, Botan, and Naoko, and while in some ways I want to still blame you for that, I know in my heart that if I had been in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing."

"What would Yang have to gain from attacking us?"

"Power. Yang knew that if we thought you were responsible, and you thought we were responsible, then we would go to war. His hope was that we would cripple each other so severely that he could sweep in and clean up the loose ends. After we were both out of the way, he would control the city." Sakura watched as Heero's hand gripped tighter onto his gun in anger. She knew this new anger was not directed at her, for she was still alive. "And he almost got away with it. But he was stupid. He wasn't patient enough to wait for us to finish each other off, and tried to do it himself. We wanted to contact you and arrange a peace between us, but figured if we invited you to another meeting, it was unlikely you would be very receptive to the idea, considering what happened last time."

"We would have killed you," Heero stated matter-of-factly.

"I want to offer a truce between us. It is only a matter of time before Yang either comes after us again, or comes after you guys, and we will both be much better off if we…" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, a beeping started coming from somewhere around the desk in Heero's room. "What is that?"

Heero didn't answer right away. Instead he walked over to the desk, finally holstering his gun at the same time. After Heero pressed a well hidden button on the underside of the desktop, three flat panel LCD monitors raised out from within the table. Getting up from the bed, Sakura walked over to where Heero was standing and looked at the screens, discovering that they were apparently connected to security cameras overlooking the exterior of the house. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Someone tripped a silent exterior alarm," answered Heero. "Usually the only way to do that is when you are trying to bypass our security systems." Heero punched a few buttons on the keyboard that had popped up along with the monitors and the screens all shifted to different sets of cameras. "There," said Heero as he pointed to the far left screen and the video of a person apparently cutting and bypassing wires in a box along the outside wall of the property. "As much as my brain is telling me not to, I am trusting that is not one of your people."

"Definitely not," answered Sakura, still staring at the screen. "Especially since that looks like Yin who is working on your security system. And besides, if we had known about this place and were planning an attack, we wouldn't have been so stupid as to go straight for the security bypass without checking for the redundancy system first."

"I'm impressed," said Heero. "You know your stuff."

"I'm impressed as well," said Sakura. "From what I can see from these cameras, the only way to disable the redundancy system seems to be from inside the property. And the only way to get over those outside walls without being detected would be to disable the security system. It is about as close to a perfect warning system I have ever seen."

"Again, very impressive."

"But even though you know they are here, what kind of systems do you have for defending the house?"

"Just whoever is here at the time," answered Heero. "Mechanical defenses are unreliable, inefficient, and easily compromised."

"How many do you have here right now?"

"Just me," Heero answered.

"And me," added Sakura.

"I don't know if I trust you enough for that yet."

"Then give me a gun, and let me gain it," stated Sakura. "And besides," she continued when she noticed Heero's hesitation. "Based on how many men Yang had when he attacked us, there is no way you can fend them off alone, no matter how good you are."

Heero looked deep in Sakura's emerald gaze, finding no lie, only absolute resoluteness. "Very well," Heero finally said. "Come with me."

Heero turned and walked toward the door, Sakura right on his heels. However, instead of leaving the room, Heero walked into his closet. "Why are you taking me to your closet?" Sakura asked in confusion, since she was assuming they would be heading to a garage or something to retrieve some weapons.

Heero had no need to answer Sakura's query verbally, as he pushed open the hidden door to his weapons closet. As Sakura followed Heero into the room, she was immediately awed at how complete an arsenal Heero had for just being one person. As she looked around in all directions, she saw countless boxes of ammunition of different caliber and style, a pair of bulletproof vests, at least half a dozen pistol holsters, what looked to be two quick-loaders, personal radios, fiber optic video equipment, grenades, plastic explosives, flashlights, gun cleaning supplies, knives, and close to two dozen handguns and assault rifles. As she was admiring the collection, one gun in particular caught her attention. "Is that the XM8?"

"Yeah," answered Heero without looking, as he took on of his vests and strapped it on.

"Isn't that supposed to still be in the prototype test stage of development?"

"Heckler and Koch are still working on the full line for mass production of the XM8 for NATO," answered Heero. "But there are a number of working models in the field already."

"How does it handle?" Sakura asked as she pulled it down from the rack and tested the weight distribution of the weapon.

"On the semi-automatic setting it fires well. But I don't like the replacement extended length muzzle and the 100 round drum for fully automatic fire. It doesn't balance right so it begins to drift, loosing accuracy. But the attachable 40mm grenade launcher over there fits well." After playing for a moment, Sakura placed the gun back on the rack, knowing that it would not be smart to use a gun for the first time in real action. "Take off your dress," stated Heero without turning around.

"What?" responded Sakura in confusion.

"You can't fight well in that," explained Heero. "You should be able to find something that fits you on the side rack back in the closet. Then put this on," he continued as he handed Sakura a bulletproof vest. Inspecting the vest, Sakura realized that it was probably the perfect size for her, which meant it must have been much to small for Heero.

"This isn't yours," stated Sakura.

"No," Heero answered. "That's Ami's. Same with the clothes on the rack. She's pretty close to your size, so you should be able to find something that will fit you well."

Sakura thought to ask why Ami's clothes and vest were in Heero's closet, but decided that it wasn't important at the moment. Instead she stepped out the door of the gun room and back into the main closet, unzipping her dress in the process. She easily found the rack Heero was referring to, and pulled down a sleeveless dark blue top and black pants. Dropping her dress to the floor, Sakura quickly took a glance over her shoulder, but found that Heero was out of view, either getting supplies from the corner of his personal armory, or purposely giving Sakura her privacy. She quickly pulled on the top and pants, finding that they were both only a tiny bit loose because of Ami's slightly more curvaceous body, but not so much that it was particularly noticeable. She also kicked off her heels and found a pair of short black boots which she slipped on, figuring she would need the better stability they would provide compared to the dressier shoes she had been wearing. As she walked back into the gun room, Sakura strapped on the bulletproof vest, finding that it fit pretty close to perfect and wouldn't limit her range of motion at all.

"Pick what you feel most comfortable with," said Heero the moment Sakura reentered the room, as he put on a double belt holster and secured his trademark gold plated Desert Eagles. He then attached his two quick-loaders, which were now loaded with six Desert Eagle clips each, to his belt. Sakura took just a fraction of a second to watch Heero get ready. His movements were so methodical, obviously knowing exactly what weapons he wanted and probably already having an attack plan formulating in his head.

However, Sakura didn't delay for long, quickly grabbing two pistol holsters and a pair of straps to hold the holsters on the outside of her upper legs. Once they were securely strapped into place, Sakura grabbed the pair of Beretta 92FS Vertec pistols, which were actually her friend Tomoyo's guns of choice, and after doing a quick check to find that they were already loaded and expertly cleaned, swiftly slid them into her holsters. She then grabbed six more clips for the guns and placed them in a belt which she wrapped around her waist. Once her pistols were securely in place, she took another look at the rack of semi and fully automatic weapons. She noticed Heero had pulled the two H&K G36C Ultra-Compact Carbines and had strapped them to the back of his vest, along with sufficient ammunition, and was now loading shells into a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. She noticed Heero wasn't bothering to take any extra shells for the SPAS, knowing it took much too long to load the shotgun and therefore was not worth the effort. On the rack, Sakura saw two different guns she would consider using; the Steyr AUG and the FN P90. There was not much use in taking both since they were of similar style, and would just be a waste of energy carrying the extra weight.

Before Sakura made a decision, she heard Heero speak. "Take the P90. It has a 50 round capacity magazine over the thirty, and a faster reload time than the AUG. It may not be quite as accurate in single shot mode, but in this case the advantages outweigh the accuracy difference."

"How did you know which two I was deciding between?" asked Sakura as she followed Heero's suggestion and grabbed the P90.

"You weren't going to take either of the two sniper rifles, the M16 is probably too big to use in a house, and you said you have never fired the XM8. That left only the P90 and the AUG." Heero paused for a moment as he grabbed eight clips for the P90 and handed them to Sakura as she inspected the gun sights. "That, and I also saw your eyes darting from one to the other."

Sakura laughed lightly at Heero before leaning in to give him a kiss. However, unlike usual, Heero pulled away before Sakura's lips made contact. "We'll see when this is over," Heero stated, knowing Sakura was wondering why he didn't kiss her.

Sakura, a little dejected, just nodded her head and secured her submachine gun ammo to her vest. Heero then handed her a radio headset and a small video monitor. "Stay in contact the entire time," said Heero. "You can use the screen to switch between house cameras. It will help you locate enemies. Do you need firing goggles?"

"No," answered Sakura as she clipped the video monitor to her vest and put on the headset. "I don't like the eye protection. It distorts my field of vision." Heero nodded in agreement, his own reasons for not using glasses the same as Sakura's. "So what's the plan?"

"Given that there are only the two of us, and truthfully I am still not 100 percent sure I can trust you, our options are a bit limited," answered Heero. Sakura was a little hurt that Heero had to state that he still didn't have total faith in her, but knew that the best way for her to gain his trust would be with her actions, and not with words. "Assuming that the Yangs are here specifically to kill me and Ami, they will probably do a sweep of the house looking for us as opposed to raiding the different rooms. Also, since they took the time to try to disable the security systems, they most likely will make an attempt at stealth to try to catch us by surprise. Therefore, our best option is to lay in wake in set positions and ambush them from an elevated position."

"How many routes are there to this floor?"

"Two. The main staircase that we went up, and the emergency staircase at the other end of the hall. I will take the main entrance. You keep watch on the secondary one."

"This plan of yours sounds very defensive," pointed out Sakura.

"It is," responded Heero. "I would much rather head down the back way and sweep around, catching the Yangs by surprise. But an attack like that with only two people takes a lot of teamwork, and I do not know if I can trust you enough to attempt it."

"So instead you would rather take a defensive standpoint and just wait for them to overrun you?" countered Sakura. "I'm sure you know as well as I do that Yang and Yin have a countless number of people at their disposal, and they have never been short on sacrificing lives to attain their goals. Eventually they will have so many people heading up that staircase that you won't be able to stop them all. Plus, if they are smart, they will eventually have jumpers scaling down the walls from the roof of the house and entering through the second floor windows." Heero stared hard into the eyes of Sakura Kinomoto, finding her emerald orbs were staring back at him with an equal level of intensity and a much stronger will than one would guess just by looking at her. "You know I'm right."

It was the second time Sakura's resolve had overpowered his decision, and though he didn't like loosing, Heero knew they had no chance if they were completely defensive. "Alright," he conceded. "We will head down the back stairs. We have a set of tunnels beneath the house that exit through different hidden openings on the lower floor. One such exit is near the front entrance, at the end of a hallway that appears to lead nowhere. This is where you will be stationed. Nearby in a similar direction is another exit from the tunnel system where I will begin the attack. I'll attack first, turning them around. I will then retreat back into the tunnels while you will continue to fire. I will then move around to their new flank side, and we will trap them in a bottleneck. If you get overrun, retreat before they see you, sealing the tunnel exit as you go. Hopefully this will confuse them. Then make your way through the tunnels to another spot. Each tunnel exit is marked with a different number. These numbers correspond to the set of cameras that cover that area. Check the monitors before exiting a new station. If the Yangs figure out how we are moving, it's over. Make sure you stay in contact the entire time."

"Now this plan I much prefer," stated Sakura.

"Then let's get moving," Heero responded. "It looks like they have just cleared the outer wall. They will be in the house shortly."

Heero exited his room and made his way down the hall, with Sakura close on his heals. They quickly descended the staircase down to the main level of the house, and after Heero placed his hand on an extremely well hidden fingerprint recognition pad, an almost completely invisible door slid open. The tunnels were not lit, so Heero turned on the flashlight mounted on the barrel of his shotgun and motioned Sakura do to the same with the flashlight mounted on her P90. Once they were both inside the tunnel network, Heero placed his hand on another keypad, this one easily seen, and closed the automatic door. Sakura followed Heero carefully as he descended yet another short set of stairs that led to a thin dark hallway. Being careful to keep her light continuously focused on Heero's back, Sakura followed the Gundam leader through the tunnels until they reached what looked like a small control room. Unlike the halls, this room was lit and had a full three walls covered with security monitors. Heero bent over a control panel located below one set of the security monitors and punched in a few commands, turning on the screens. On one set of the screens, Sakura could see that Heero's prediction that the Yangs would stay together and search the house in a group sweep was indeed accurate. They were currently about two thirds of the distance from the front gate to the house entrance, and from what Sakura could tell, the incursion force was quite large.

"Place your hand here," commanded Heero as he motioned to another fingerprint keypad. "This will download your fingerprints into the security system, allowing you to open and close the doors leading to the tunnel system." Sakura did as ordered, placing her hand firmly on the pad, and watching as the computer created a detailed map of her fingerprint topography. "Most of the doors leading to the network do not have a keypad to open and close them from the outside," continued to explain Heero. "So make sure you reenter the tunnels through the same door in which you exit. Just place your hand on the keypad to open a door, and place it again on the pad to close it."

"Understood," said Sakura.

"I do not have a map of the tunnels beneath the house, so since you do not know the network, you will have to rely on your own internal navigation to figure out where each door is going to exit. We are currently directly underneath the main staircase in the house, and the door I am about to lead you to is at the end of a small hallway just to the left of the front door. Again, you can use the video monitor to get the feeds from the different security cameras, so I suggest you check the cameras to determine exactly where your position is before you open a door."

"Have a little faith," commented Sakura. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right," responded Heero. "Or else we are both in big trouble. Let's go."

Heero picked up his shotgun again, and led Sakura back into the dark hallways. It was clear Heero could probably navigate these tunnels through memory alone, for he moved through the tunnels at a very quick pace, never needing to pause once to make certain he was heading the right direction.

Heero finally stopped at a T crossing. "That will be your position," Heero explained, pointing down the left turn of the T. "The cameras at that exit are numbers ten through fourteen. Wait for me to fire, then let loose."

"Understood," answered Sakura.

Heero nodded in response before turning and starting down the other hallway at the junction. After he went about two steps, he stopped and turned his head around to look at Sakura. "Keep safe." Before Sakura had a chance to respond, Heero had disappeared out of sight down the dark hallway.

Sakura turned and quickly made her way down the direction Heero had appointed her to go. As she was moving, she picked up her video monitor and punched in the numbers to get cameras ten through fourteen to show in the four corners of the small screen. The screen was too small to see many details on any of the four camera feeds, but it was clear enough for Sakura to visualize exactly where the exit she would be firing from was located. The cameras were located perfectly. They were all fixed in position, and Sakura assumed they were extremely small in size, making them likely almost impossible to notice due to the small size and the lack of noise that comes with the moving security cameras. The four feeds covered a perfect view of the area that would be of interest in respect to the doorway, with only the slightest overlap, but covering each angle.

"Test, test," Sakura heard through her headset. "You in position?"

"In position. This is a very impressive security system," said Sakura through the radio to Heero. "Between the tunnel system beneath the house, the redundancy systems, and these cameras, the security here is practically perfect. I might have to steal some of your designs and implement them back at our own headquarters."

"Feel free," Heero responded.

"By the way," continued Sakura. "Where is the rest of your gang?"

"As you know, Ami's out with your friend, and most everyone else is taking a short vacation since we haven't had to deal with you guys in a while."

"It seems like a strange coincidence that the Yangs would attack you on the specific day that almost your entire gang is unavailable," commented Sakura.

"It does sound a little suspicious," Heero agreed. "But it's hard to believe that the Yangs could know so much about our daily activities."

"Normally, I would agree with you," responded Sakura. "But Yang has a much better information network than we predicted. They already knew about Syaoran and myself, and though he didn't give us names, he said he knew about you and Ami as well."

"Then they are about to learn something new," said Heero. "They are about to learn never to cross the Gundams."

"Or the Captors," Sakura added. "And by the way, if you see Yang, don't kill him. He's mine."

"Get ready to go," Heero said as he saw the last of the troop of Yangs enter the house.

"All set," replied Sakura as she chambered the first round in her P90 and placed a hand at the keypad, ready to open the door.

"Wait five seconds after you hear me finish firing," ordered Heero. "If you can keep track, I am going to unload the eight rounds of the SPAS before moving to my new position."

"I know what I'm doing," said Sakura. "Just keep concentrated on your own job so you don't loose focus. I don't want you dying on me before I can prove myself to you."

Unknown to Sakura, a grin spread across Heero's face. He was genuinely impressed and intrigued at Sakura's strength of spirit and tactical knowledge. "Here we go." Heero placed his hand on the pad at his location and the door in front of him silently slid open. With shotgun at the ready, Heero noiselessly took a dozen steps through the hallway until he could see the backs of the group of Yangs who had infiltrated his home. "Now," Heero whispered right before pulling the trigger to unleash the first spread of shotgun pellets into the troop of invaders. Before the Yangs could even react to the deafening boom of the powerful gun, Heero had pumped the next shell into the chamber and fired again. The first three shots alone wiped out five of the Yangs, and by the time the Yangs had realized where the shots were coming from, Heero had unloaded all eight SPAS shells, killing ten Yangs, and had retreated out of sight into the shadows and back to the tunnel network.

Sakura kept her eyes closed, listening intently for the distinct bangs of Heero's SPAS shotgun. As soon as she heard shot number three, she placed her palm on the pad at her own exit, and crept out into the hallway. By the time she got to a position where she had a clear line of fire at her enemies, Heero had already emptied his gun and was back racing through the tunnels beneath the house. Ducking most of her body behind an end table for cover, Sakura squeezed the trigger of her own semi-automatic machine gun. Since all the Yangs had turned around toward the direction Heero had fired from, Sakura found herself shooting mainly at the side profile of the intruders. At the sound of the automatic fire, the Yangs all ducked and scattered, diving for cover anywhere they could find it. Sakura purposely spread her fire to attempt to make it more difficult to pinpoint her own location.

Because of the P90's fast firing rate, it didn't take long for the 50 bullet magazine to empty. Sakura quickly popped out the expended magazine and reloaded a new one. Since she did not hear any fire from Heero during her short reload time, she had to assume he was not yet at his position. She knew that for their plan to work well, they would need a constant stream of fire between the two of them to keep the enemy from figuring out where the shots were coming from and also to keep them from determining the number of attackers were in the area. If they overlapped fire, then it would be clear there were more than one of them, but if it was one constant stream of only one gun firing at a time, then it would serve to confuse them. As she was reloading, Sakura took one step to the other side of the hall, just to change her angle a tiny bit. Once her new magazine was popped into place, she pulled the bolt to chamber the first shot, and then unleashed another round of fire.

While she was firing her second magazine of bullets, she heard Heero through her radio. "I'm in position. When your empty, retreat to a new position."

Sakura didn't waste time answering, instead she concentrated on taking out as many of the Yangs she could see. By the time she had emptied a second magazine and was on her way back to the tunnel door, another dozen Yangs were dead on the ground, and another half dozen injured.

Seconds after Sakura was done firing, she was fairly certain she heard the distinctive sound of Heero's G36 Carbines. By this time, the Yangs had all been firing in different directions in an attempt to subdue their attacker. Because of the confined space it was very difficult to pinpoint any exact location of fire by sound, and with the flash suppressant on Sakura's gun, it was hard to find her by sight either. Sakura was impressed at Heero's ability to distinguish the sound of her firing over the interspersed firing by the Yangs. If she had been in Heero's position, she likely would have had to wait a few moments longer before beginning to fire to make certain that it was indeed she who had stopped firing.

But Sakura didn't spend to long dwelling on the issue of Heero's battle abilities, instead she concentrated on navigating her way through the tunnel system. Sweeping the light from her flashlight mounted on her gun across the walls, Sakura watched for a passage she felt would lead her to a good position. After running for a few seconds through the tunnels, Sakura finally found a passage she thought would lead her to a good position. Given that so far Heero and Sakura had attacked from opposite ends, she figured an attack from the side would be optimal. She found a pathway that appeared to lead under the current battlefield and over to the opposite side from her previous position. If she remembered correctly, there was likely to be an exit somewhere in the kitchen area, which was about ninety degrees off from where Heero was currently shooting. Moments later, Sakura discovered she was right. She found a staircase leading upwards, right about where she expected, and after doing a very quick check of the video cameras mounted at the exit, she discovered she was right at the entrance to the kitchen area and would be facing the Yangs from an angle between their back and side. Informing Heero she was in a new position, she opened the door and stealthily stepped out.

Due to her running around underground, Sakura had lost sense of which of the sounds were coming from Heero's guns and which were from the Yangs. However, luckily for her, Heero helped her out. As soon as he had emptied his current magazines in his SMGs, Heero spoke over his radio. "Fire."

Sakura wasted no time in taking aim at the first target she saw and depressing the trigger. The Yangs were firing so chaotically they didn't even notice Sakura had opened fire and was casually killing each of their remaining members one by one. After taking out another half dozen Yangs, Sakura found herself without any more targets in sight. She also realized the sporadic firing from the Yangs had ceased as well. "We didn't get them all, did we?" Sakura whispered through her radio, figuring Heero would be checking the video cameras in search of targets.

"No," answered Heero. "They are regrouping with another squad from outside and preparing for another incursion. They'll likely be substantially more careful this time, so come back to the security center. I have a new plan."

"On my way back," Sakura responded. Sakura reentered the door back into the tunnel network, making certain to close the door behind her. She worked her way through the tunnels at a quick pace, though not a full run since she figured she needn't hurry that much, paying close attention to her steps to make certain she didn't get lost on her way to the security station in the center of the network. Fortunately her internal navigation skills didn't let her down, as she found Heero in the security center without making one wrong turn.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Heero when he saw Sakura enter the room.

"Not a scratch," Sakura answered. "The Yangs had no idea where I was firing from. They were just shooting wildly. Nothing came even close."

"I took one stray in the vest, but other than that, the same thing happened on my end."

"So what's the new plan?"

"We use these," responded Heero as he tossed Sakura a pair of night vision goggles. Sakura inspected the instrument, discovering they were of the same model they used in the Captors. It was the most advanced design on the market; very precise and very lightweight.

"Can you shut off the power to the lights from here?"

"Unfortunately I can not disrupt power to the lights alone. To turn off the lights, I need to kill power to the entire complex, including the security systems."

"What about the doors for exiting the tunnels?" Sakura asked since all the doors seemed to be electronically controlled.

"Those will be down as well," replied Heero.

"Then I assume you have another way out?"

"There is one exit that is not electronically locked. It is a trap door in the floor of a closet attached to the kitchen. The trap opens right behind the hot water heater, so is therefore almost unnoticeable, especially in the dark."

"Do you have more weapons in here we can use?" inquired Sakura. "We are not properly equipped for a stealth mission at the moment."

Heero nodded his head as he punched a sequence of commands into the keyboard. Silently, a drawer underneath the security monitors opened up. Within the drawer were six silenced H&K USP handguns and about two dozen extra clips of ammunition.

Sakura placed her P90 on the ground next to Heero's G36s. She then unholstered her unused Beretta handguns and unhooked her unused ammo and her video monitor, and placed them on the ground as well. Finally, she picked up two of the silenced pistols, checked to make sure they were kept well, and then holstered them where her Berettas used to be. She also picked up half the extra clips and placed them in the pockets on her vest.

Meanwhile, Heero was doing pretty much the same thing. He withdrew his pair of Desert Eagles and carefully placed them on the console next to the keyboard, and tossed his quick-loaders and his spare ammunition for his carbines on the ground. Then he too grabbed a pair of the German made handguns and placed them in his holsters, along with the remaining clips of extra ammo. Once he was done re-arming himself, Heero took a look back at the security monitors and saw that the Yangs had once again entered the house. However, this time they were moving in a much more cautious manner, not staying grouped up, with one gun always protecting another.

"You ready?" Heero asked, to which he got a nod of affirmative from Sakura. Heero nodded back before typing a few commands into the computer, at the end of which all the screens, the mainframe computer, and the overhead lights twitched and died. Sakura cold only assume that above them in the main house, the power had also gone out.

Heero and Sakura both donned their night vision goggles, pulling the devices over their eyes and switching them to active. With an almost inaudible hum, the goggles powered up and a green vision of the room came into view in Sakura and Heero's eyes. "Lead the way."

Heero nodded to Sakura and turned to exit the now dark security station, back into the tunnel network. Once in the small hallways again, Heero picked up speed until he was moving at a quick jogging pace. Because of his goggles his peripheral vision was limited, and since he couldn't hear her, Heero could only assume Sakura was following behind him. He made a few turns around corners until they arrived at the trap door. When Heero stopped running, Sakura stood right next to him and looked up. Just barely, she saw the outline of a panel in the ceiling of the tunnel with hinges on one end and two simple, yet effective, locks holding the door shut. Heero reached up to the two locks and silently popped them both open. Once the locks were open, Sakura noticed there was a small hole in the floor right above each of the two locks, which she assumed was so that the trap door could be opened from the other side, if necessary. Once the two locks had been popped, the trap door fell inwards into the tunnel, opening a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel, which doubled as the floor of the room above, that was about two feet by two feet.

Once the door was open, Heero knelt down and clasped his hands together to make a step. "Up you go." Although Sakura could have easily made it up through the opening without the help, the boost made things easier for her, since it allowed her to heave herself into the kitchen without having to jump first, which she would have had to do without the help since she couldn't touch the ceiling of the tunnels from a simple standing position.

As soon as Sakura was through the hole, she drew both of her silenced pistols and took two steps around the water heater to allow Heero enough room to lift himself through the trap door. When they were both standing in the closet in the kitchen, they carefully scanned the room for any sign of their targets, finding that the Yangs had not yet entered the kitchen. However, even though there were no enemies present, to make certain they didn't give away their position, Heero and Sakura communicated through hand signals instead of with words.

There were two paths into the kitchen. Heero and Sakura nodded to each other, already knowing what they were each thinking and each moved to one of the two entrances. They each got down into a crouching position and carefully peeked out the doors. They looked in a full 180 degree spread, making sure they didn't miss anything. When Heero turned back around, he motioned to Sakura that there were no intruders in sight out his exit. Sakura, on the other hand, took her fingers and pointed them at her eyes. She then followed up by putting up two fingers and motioning down the hall to her left, and then put up two fingers again and motioned straight ahead, down a different path.

Heero pictured in his head what options they had. He weighed all the possible routes until he decided that heading straight out might actually be the best move. Heero moved from the doorway he had been at, over to where Sakura was stationed, and took a peak down the hall for himself. Just as he expected, he saw only the four intruders Sakura had previously indicated. Heero turned to face Sakura and motioned out his plan with his hands. He told Sakura to take out the pair straight ahead, and he would take out the two down the left hall. Then they would move through the house in opposite directions and meet in the middle, taking out all the Yangs at the same time.

Sakura nodded her understanding, and the pair pulled up their silenced pistols and aimed at their targets. Four almost completely inaudible pops came from the four silenced pistols, each shot mere microseconds apart. With muted thumps, the bodies of the four Yangs fell to the ground, having each been killed by a bullet through the forehead. Heero motioned them forward, and he and Sakura, quickly and silently, each moved through a different hall, looking for more targets.

Sakura reached the end of the hall her victims bodies were occupying, and peeked around the corner. She couldn't see anybody in the hallway itself, but there were numerous doors into different rooms where she figured Yangs could be searching. There were two rooms down the hall to her right, and over a half dozen down to the left. Sakura chose to check out the pair of rooms to her right first. It didn't take her long, since as she expected, the two rooms were empty. She then headed down the other end of the hall toward the next room, a bit slower and more cautious than before. She took a peak around the corner into the room, catching sight of a pair of Yangs. One appeared to be checking a closet, while the other searching along the walls, although Sakura couldn't really figure out why. But in the end, she decided she didn't really care what the Yangs were doing, and simply raised her guns and silently shot the two intruders in the head. Much like her two earlier victims, the two Yangs fell to the ground. Unfortunately, this time one of the Yangs fell on a table, breaking the glass vase and lamp on it, causing a loud crashing sound.

Sakura swore inaudibly under her breath at the noise, before stepping inside the room moments before about a dozen Yangs entered into the hallway from the various rooms near to her position. As the Yangs slowly crept down the hall toward the source of the noise, Sakura decided that the crashing vase wasn't quite as bad as she originally thought. She figured that this way she wouldn't have to search all the rooms for all her enemies, since they were all heading in her direction. So instead of panicking or anything, she simply popped out her slightly used magazines and replaced them with a pair of full ones. Once rearmed, Sakura did a roll into the hallway, popped up onto one knee, and began firing.

A few of the Yangs had noticed the moving shadow within the darkness of the halls, but before they could react to the movement, the spray of silenced shots from Sakura's two pistols had all the Yangs lying dead on the floor. With her targets disabled, Sakura stood up from her crouching position, and popped out her empty clips, having shot each target at least twice to ensure they were taken care of. She then reinserted her two clips from before, that were each missing two bullets, into her silenced guns. Still staying completely silent, Sakura checked each of the rooms down the hall, but as she suspected, they were all empty, their occupants all having entered the hall and met their demise.

When Sakura got to the front of the house, she found Heero already waiting casually against a wall. "Little loud weren't you?" Heero asked when Sakura rounded the corner to his position.

"Dead body fell onto a table," responded Sakura. "It happens."

"I'm fairly certain we got them all, but I want to do a quick sweep of the house, just in case."

"Sure," Sakura said as they started to walk through the house. "Did you happen to see Yin, Yang, or Zao?" Heero answered with a shake of his head. "What about that traitorous bastard Takaeda?"

"Who?" asked Heero, not familiar with the name.

"Takaeda Katsumoto," answered Sakura. "He was one of our informants that turned out to be a double agent for the Yangs. He's the one who set us up two weeks ago."

"Well, I don't know what the guy looks like, but when we're done you can check the dead bodies back in the hallway and see if he's there."

"I doubt he'll be here," sighed Sakura. "He's too much of a weasel to be involved in an attack like this." Sakura paused for a moment. "Is there a way to turn the power back on and just check the rest of the house via security cameras?"

"There is," Heero answered. "But it takes two to do it. I can turn the power back on but, as a precaution, after a power shut-off, a self-destruct system for the house is set to go off ten minutes after power restart. It takes two Gundam ID prints to shut it off."

"My print you put into the security system doesn't work?" queried Sakura.

"No. You have an ID for a different system. I need another Gundam to restart the power."

"This place is a mess," commented Sakura as she stepped around and over the puddles of blood in all the rooms and hallways. "What are you guys going to do now? Will you clean this place up and stay here? Or are you going to move to a new headquarters?"

"Move," stated Heero. "We could clean this place easily enough, but I have a feeling the Yangs will send the Police here to try to arrest us. Given the time frame, it is unlikely we can dispose of all these bodies before the Police may arrive, so my plan is to pack what we need to keep and then leave. Finding or building a new place is not hard."

"Where will you go in the meantime?"

"Most of my gang have a second or third place in addition to here," Heero answered. "Those places are all spread throughout the city. The only ones without an apartment are Ami and myself."

"You are not afraid that those places are compromised as well?" Sakura questioned as she put a bullet in the head of a Yang who was still just the slightest bit alive.

"No. Each of my gang has at least one place that nobody who is not a Gundam has ever visited. There is absolutely no way that anyone knows of their existence."

"And what about you and Ami? Will you two stay at one of their places?"

"Maybe," answered Heero. "First I have to find a place to stash all the things I need to keep from this place. It may be too noticeable to take a truck full of supplies to one of the safe houses, and I do not want them to be found."

"Stay with us then," stated Sakura. By this time, Heero and Sakura had done a full sweep of the entire house and were just ending up at Heero's bedroom.

"What?"

"Stay at the Captor's headquarters," repeated Sakura. "We have plenty of space and can easily store your supplies."

"I don't know if that is the greatest idea."

"Why not? You still don't trust me?"

Heero paused before answering. "I suppose somewhere along the line I did begin to trust you."

"Then you have my word. Stay with us. We have no reason to fight with you any longer. I guarantee your safety, the safety of Ami, and the full privacy of anything you need to bring with you."

Heero stared long and hard at the beautiful face of Sakura. He was looking for even the slightest sign that she was playing him for a fool, but could see nothing but sincere truth in her expression. "Alright," agreed Heero. "I'll trust you. As it stands, it would be advantageous for both our gangs if we worked together."

"Good."

Heero picked up a phone and dialed Ami's cell phone number. "Ami," said Heero into the receiver after Ami answered. "I need you to come back immediately. Something has happened."

"What's going on?" Ami asked from the other end of the phone conversation.

"I'll explain it all when you get here."

"It's going to take me a bit of time if I have Syaoran drop me off a the Station."

"This involves him as well," Heero said. "Have him drive you here."

"Are you sure?" asked Ami, beginning to get very confused at the situation.

"Trust me. And the power is out, so you will have to use the manual release for the front gate."

"Okay. We're on our way." Ami heard a click on the other end of the line, and hung up her phone as well.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ami to Syaoran. "Something's come up and I need to get back right away."

"No apologies," replied Syaoran with a slight smile. "Where shall I drop you?"

"Actually," said Ami. "I would appreciate it if you could take me all the way home. Heero said this concerns you as well."

"Something to do with Sakura?" Syaoran asked, since Sakura was the only link between Heero and himself that he could think of.

"Unlikely. If something was wrong with your friend, Heero probably would have told me. This feels like something different."

"But he didn't say what?"

"No. He said he'd explain everything when we get there."

A little over fifteen minutes later, Syaoran and Ami drove up to the front of the house, having manually opened the front gate. At the front they found a black Cadillac Escalade, Hummer H2, and Lincoln Navigator. The three large SUVs had the backs open and were partially filled with supplies. Just as Syaoran stopped his BMW sedan next to the three trucks, Heero and Sakura walked out the front door. Heero was carrying a large crate, while Sakura was carrying a big metal briefcase that Ami recognized as one that was normally only used for transporting large quantities of cash. As soon as the car was stopped, Ami stepped out and walked over to Heero and Sakura. Ami looked into the trunks of the three SUVs and saw multiple briefcases used for transporting money, various crates that Ami knew held weapons and explosives, their entire set of backup computer servers, and Heero's collection of guns, which was sitting in backseat of one of the cars in plain sight. "What's going on, Heero?" Ami asked, more confused than ever as to what Heero was doing and why he was showing this much to Sakura.

"Ami Mizuno," said Heero. "I would like to introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura…Kinomoto?" repeated Ami in disbelief.

"Yeah," affirmed Heero. "Younger sister of Touya Kinomoto, and new second in command of the Captors gang, right under their new leader, Syaoran Li."

Ami's head shot around to stare at Syaoran in disbelief. "You are a Captor?"

Syaoran looked back at Ami, his gaze shifting continuously from Ami to Heero to Sakura. "What is going on here, Sakura?"

"This is Heero Yuy and Ami Mizuno," answered Sakura. "Leaders of the Gundams."

Syaoran and Ami stood speechless. This new set of information was just so big that it was taking a bit of time for their minds to completely grasp the situation. The first to finally make sense of everything was Syaoran, who's first instinct was to grab a gun and start shooting. But as he moved his hand toward the back of his belt, he heard Sakura interrupt him.

"Syaoran, don't," Sakura said when she saw Syaoran reaching for his guns. "They are not our enemies. The Yangs attacked here, just as they did us."

"The Yangs attacked us?" asked Ami to Heero, since she could barely believe the statement or even make full sense of the situation.

"Yeah," responded Heero. "They have declared war against both us and the Captors. That is why the Captors had been silent these last two and a half weeks. They realized they were fighting the wrong gang."

"Are those my clothes?" Ami asked Sakura as her mind was still a little off target, and had as of yet not realized how inconsequential such a question was.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't fight well in my dress, and Heero said I could borrow these from his closet."

"Sure," said Ami. "How many Yangs were here?"

"Probably around seventy or eighty," answered Heero. "We saw Yin on the security cameras, but she was not among the dead, meaning she, and probably a few more, got away."

"So where are we headed?" asked Ami. "Duo's? Or Trowa and Makoto's place is pretty big."

"The Captors," Heero responded.

"What?" asked both Ami and Syaoran simultaneously in disbelief.

"They are going to stay at our place," Sakura corroborated. "Heero doesn't want to lead anyone to the homes of your other members, and we need to figure out our next move. Having them stay with us makes the most sense for them and for us."

"Are you sure?" Ami asked Heero.

"I am not going to risk exposing anything to the Yangs or the Police," answered Heero. "There is no way we can clean this place in time to stay here, and there is too much equipment we need to take with us to risk staying at a hotel or some other public place. This is our best option."

"That is not exactly what I was saying," said Ami cautiously as he eyes darted between Syaoran and Sakura.

"I trust Sakura," Heero answered, knowing what Ami was thinking.

"You have my word," confirmed Sakura.

"And mine as well," added Syaoran, staring hard at Ami and giving her a slight nod.

Ami stared back at Syaoran, but didn't make any movement. She liked Syaoran a lot, but after what she just found out about him, was not quite sure if she truly trusted him. She did, however, trust Heero unconditionally, and she knew that it was not easy to gain Heero's trust. So if Sakura had proven herself to Heero enough that he truly trusted her, then Ami would trust her as well. "Alright," conceded Ami. "How much more do we have left?"

"We've got about half the cash and other documents, plus all the backup computer servers in the Escalade," answered Heero. "And almost three quarters of the weapons and other equipment are in the Hummer. I was leaving the Navigator's storage room and the leftover space in the Escalade for clothes and any other personal effects we want to take. But first I need you to help me reboot the power systems."

"After we reset the systems, you finish getting the weapons together and I'll pack up the money," Ami said to Heero, who responded with a nod of his head.

"If you don't mind," interposed Sakura. "I'll help you with the money. There's still a lot of it left to put into the cases."

"Sure," answered Ami. "In truth, I did want the opportunity to talk to you a little in private."

"I had a couple things to ask you as well," said Sakura before turning to face Syaoran. "Could you give Heero a hand with the weapons? I know he has some heavy stuff left."

"Sure," responded Syaoran, who had noticed that Heero was eyeing him, not suspiciously, but cautiously.

"Let's hurry up," Heero said. "I want to make certain we get everything we need before anyone shows up." Sakura and Ami nodded before heading back into the house as Syaoran followed Heero into the garage for the last of the weapons.

In a downstairs study room, Ami and Sakura were silently placing stacks of bills in metal suitcases. Ami had discovered that all the Gundams' documents, legal and otherwise, had already been put in cases and placed in the car. "Ami?" said Sakura, strangely tentatively given what Ami had just learned about her.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Sakura answered. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a somewhat personal question."

Ami temporarily paused what she was doing and turned to face Sakura. "Sure."

"I just…" Sakura said quietly before pausing to apparently gather her thoughts. "You and Heero. I just wanted to know exactly what he is to you… and what you are to him."

"He's the leader," answered Ami. "And I am his second."

"I'm not stupid," responded Sakura. "I saw your reaction when I kissed Heero earlier this evening. I know it wasn't jealousy or resentment, but there was still something in your eyes. And I also know you keep clothes and equipment in Heero's closet. It isn't hard to piece the information together, but I want to hear it from you exactly what it is between you both."

Ami sighed deeply before explaining. "I don't think there is a word to describe what Heero and I are. He is one of the, if not the, most important person in my life. But I give you my solemn promise that if Heero is as important to you as I think he is, or at least will be, then you do not have to be threatened by me in any way. However, in all honesty, I will never be out of Heero's life either. And he will never be out of mine."

"Have you two ever…"

Ami nodded. "He was my first and only. And I was his."

"Do you still…"

"No. Not since he started dating you and I started seeing Syaoran." Ami paused for a moment to observe Sakura as she thought. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Sakura looked up. "You want to know if I've ever been with Syaoran?"

"No," responded Ami, shaking her head. "I already asked Syaoran about you earlier this evening. He said you two are best of friends who only occasionally flirt a little for fun." Sakura nodded her head to confirm that Syaoran had told Ami the truth. "What I wanted to ask is… What is Heero to you?"

Sakura was visibly caught off guard by the question. She found herself speechless as she realized that she hadn't yet really put her feelings for Heero into complete perspective. "I'm not really sure," Sakura truthfully finally answered. "I just don't want to let him go just yet."

Ami could only stare in at Sakura in slight confusion as the girl restarted packing the money into cases, obviously attempting to keep her mind from delving too far into her feelings for Heero. Ami wanted to ask more questions, but before she got the chance, Heero entered the room.

"Weapons are packed up. How's it coming along in here?"

"We've almost got all the money packed up," answered Ami.

"Good. Why don't you go grab some clothes and other personal items we should be taking with us. I'll help Sakura finish and then join you."

"Sure," Ami said, even though her mind wasn't totally focused on what Heero was even saying.

"Where's Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"He's watching the front and listening in on the Police channels to see if any cops are on the way."

As Ami left the room and Heero and Sakura finished up with the money, Syaoran was out front in his car, listening in on all the Police channels for any indication that someone was on their way. So far there had been no chatter on the Police bands so Syaoran stepped out of his car and took out a pair of night vision binoculars to scan the area. Everything looked clear until his third sweep of the area, when he noticed a phone company repair van parked in front of a house halfway down the block. It appeared to be tapped into the phone router box, which normally would be nothing strange, except that it was relatively late at night, and he didn't see any workers around attempting to fix whatever problem there might be. Pulling out his phone he dialed Sakura's number and asked to speak to Heero.

"Yeah?" Syaoran heard Heero answer after Sakura gave him the phone.

"Do you have people around the area doing reconnaissance, either electronic or visual?"

"No. Everyone's out of the area for a few days."

"There is a van tapped into the phone systems for the area, but I don't see any workers around."

"Is it a public telephone company van?"

"Yeah. Looks standard."

"That's the Police. This area has private telecommunications networking. The Yangs must have called it in. We've got to get out of here now."

"I can take care of them for you."

"No. The last thing we need right now is the Police following us around."

"You're not afraid they will follow us as we leave?"

"The Police always follow standard protocols. That van is for communications tapping. They want to know what we're talking about. But we need to leave before the rest of their units arrive."

"Understood," Syaoran answered as he hung up the phone.

"Can you go give Ami a hand with her clothes?" Heero asked Sakura. "We've got to get out of here. Meet me downstairs as quickly as possible."

"Sure thing, Heero," Sakura replied, placing the case of money she was about to take down to the car back on the table. Then after giving Heero a quick kiss on the lips, which this time he did not pull away from, Sakura left the room to assist Ami.

After Sakura left, Heero picked up all three of the remaining cases of money, which he had to strain a bit to do given their weight. Walking a bit awkwardly down the stairs because of the uneven weight distribution, Heero made his way to the Escalade and placed the last three cases in the back. He secured all the cargo in both the Escalade and the H2 and went back into the house and down the stairs to the underground security station. Heero then input the necessary commands into the computer to set up the protocols the Gundams had designed in case they ever had to evacuate their house. By the time Heero was back at the cars, Ami and Sakura were downstairs and just finishing packing Ami's and Heero's clothes, along with numerous personal effects from the various rooms the Gundam members occupied when they stayed at the main house, into the Navigator.

"All set?" Ami asked Heero when he was within earshot.

"Ready," Heero answered. "Sakura, if you could drive the Navigator and lead the way, I'll be following you in the Hummer. Ami, you follow the Captor leader. He is going to head down the street to the left while we leave to the right. It should keep the Police from suspecting anything."

"Alright," said Ami and Sakura together. "Let's go."

Heero, Sakura, and Ami all got into their SUVs and started down the driveway and out the front gate. Just as planned, Sakura and Heero turned right while Ami followed Syaoran's BMW to the left. They all kept a careful eye out from tails, but as Heero had predicted, there were no Police following them. About five minutes after they had left, Heero pressed the trigger he had brought with him, and with a thunderous boom, the entire Gundam complex exploded in a giant fireball. Plastic explosives had been wired all over the house foundation, and the simultaneous detonation of all the charges not only brought down the entire house structure, but left a giant crater in the ground where the house had once stood. The explosion was designed to leave no trace of the construction scheme of the house, and blow all materials into small enough rubble that it would be impossible to sort through the debris and find anything incriminating. The dozens of dead Yangs that were within the structure all burned to ashes in the intense heat, along with all the computer systems in the basement. Heero and Ami had taken all their data from the house on removable servers, as well as every weapon on site, so there would be nothing linking the house specifically to the Gundams.

Though Heero and Ami had never mentioned the self detonation procedure to Sakura and Syaoran, they had already guessed such a thing would happen. The Captors had a very similar evacuation protocol set up at their own headquarters, so were not surprised when they heard the explosion and saw the rising cloud of dark smoke in their rear view mirrors.

"So where are we headed?" asked Ami through her phone conversation with Syaoran.

"Our place is almost completely across town."

"Did you tell the rest of your gang the situation yet?"

"I didn't tell them any details yet," answered Syaoran. "But I called them all back to the house. It will be quite the scene when we get there."

"It most certainly will," agreed Ami. "It most certainly will."


End file.
